I Loved Her First
by JasZ1991
Summary: But it wouldn't be a Mikaelson wedding if someone wasn't hurt, drugged, or forced into something. They just hope the next wedding won't end up so badly….
1. Baby Kolvina's Wedding

_**this was inspired by Heartland's song 'I Loved Her First'. Kol and Marcel may be out of Char. but whateve's. this will have two or three chaps following it with Kolvina and Rebel's wedding maybe Hopes or Elijah we'll see. Lol I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol has dreaded this day since the day he met the wanker that wanted to court his Sunshine. As he waits for her to join him by the doors; he notices the glance Marcel gives him. Over the course of time and mutual distaste on little boys chasing the skirt to their angel. Marcel and Kol have joined forces to prevent anyone defacing their innocent little girl. Much to their wives annoyance and their lack of understanding the need to protect the women that make them go round and round.

Marcel and Kol stand there whispering what they would say to the young man if he would dare hurt their princess. Unknown to them; Aurora Penelope Mikaelson waltzes in. Her lily white dress flows about her petite body, dark chocolate curls tumble down in beautiful ringlets. She's the spinning image of Davina with Kol's wicked smile.

Both father figures do double take seeing the little girl they each invested time and love into. Rebekah beams from the side of her niece as she fixes the goddess head chain on Aurora's head. Rebekah appointed herself a bridesmaid along with Hope and Freya. All three dressed in lilac gowns. Aurora offers a smile to her father and godfather.

Marcel recalls the time he sent a whole night trying to sooth Aurora's little cries when she was just born. How he rocked her… Held her in his arms hours after she was brought into the world. He searches for features of that baby girl in the young woman before him. Nothing seemed to match… He wondered if Kol was having a hard time as he was…

Marcel is forced to leave the group seeing that he isn't the father. He stands at the side lines waiting for the ceremony to start. He sees the young man that is taking his goddaughter way. Narrowing his eyes, he wishes to flash before him and rip his heart out. That's what the little prat is doing to him…

Its several minutes when the music starts and outcome the bridesmaids… Kol walks his little sunshine down the aisle. He dislikes the fact that he's giving a chuck of himself away. The only one he willing gave himself to was his tiny wife. Who is crying at the sidelines at the moment.

As they make it up to the altar. Aurora is about to let go of his hand. Kol holds on to her little hand. Refusing to let her go… Klaus lets out a bark of laughter seeing his baby brother and niece.

"You won't be laughing when Hope gets married." Mikael retorts as he watching his granddaughter… He's never seen such a beautiful bride. His most favored and the one that holds a chuck of his heart is leaving him to be with another.

"There wouldn't be a wedding. The child will be dead before he asks for her hand." Klaus glares at Hope's boyfriend who inches away from the Hybrid.

"Shut up!" Rebekah hisses beside Hope and Freya.

Hope is there standing as the maid of honor. Her pretty face is flushed as everyone gathered for Aurora and Adrian's wedding laugh. Aurora still is battling with her father's grip. Kol only tightens the grip.

"Papa, let go." Aurora whispers causing Klaus to bark in laughter.

"Are you sure, Poppy?" Kol replies eyeing the man that awaits for Aurora's hand.

Marcel wanting nothing more than to speed forward toss his goddaughter over his shoulder and store her away for many years. He hasn't felt that way since Davina decided to marry the idiot that is now trying to keep his only daughter from marrying. How he wished to rub it in Kol's smug face…. But Aurora was like his own…so that's just a double sided blade.

"I love you, Poppy." Alec and Isaac yell from the sidelines causing everyone in the family to laugh at the older brothers of the bride.

"Kol, you wanker let Poppy go!" Rebekah hisses while trying to give her best 'I'm going to kick your ass when this is over' look

"Bugger off, Bex" Kol hisses at his younger sister. Davina appears at their side and attempts to pull her husband's away from their daughter.

Aurora smiles sadly at her father. Placing a kiss on his cheek; Kol takes advantage and wraps his arms around her. Crushing her to his chest; Aurora tries to get away with her mother's help. Elijah and Mikael, after several minutes of Kol trying to smother his daughter, leave their seats and pry Kol away.

Josh is recording the entire wedding; he's getting the best of the best footage. He captured the look of betrayal on Kol's face as he's dragged way from his daughter's side. As the ceremony goes on.. they ask who opposes the union. Everyone turns to Kol, who in turn flips everyone off. Alec and Isaac are having a hard time catching their breath thanks to their father's actions. After all these years Kol hasn't lost that spark. Doesn't help that his sons encourage him and his little remarks. Which makes his wife lecture him when they get home.

"I do!" Everyone whirls to stare at Rex, Aiden and Josh's adopted son; who also happens to be dating Hope.

"What the hell, Rex!" Hope hisses at her boyfriend.

"I can't help it, Hope." There's a gleam in his eyes of pure mischief he picked up from his godfather Kol over the years.

Aurora looks as if she's about to burst into tears either from amusement or anger. Much like her parents the tiny woman is short tempered. Rex rushes towards the alter after being tripped by Marcel. That earned a laugh from the bride's father in turn received a slap from his wife. Klaus laughs at that… Elijah scrolls at them all.

"I love her," Rex smirks as he pushes Adrian away.

"Alright go for it." Hope realizes he's playing around and knows that he will pay dearly when this is over. "Wish you all the best."

Rex straightens his coat. "I'll make all your dreams come true." Rex beams until he is kneed in the family jewels by the bride herself. Then he's dragged by the collar by Elijah who has had enough of the child's play that is ruining his niece's wedding.

As everything dies down again… they all enjoy the night. Kol and Aurora go off to have a father daughter dance. Marcel corners his 'daughter's husband. Clapping a hand on the taller man's shoulder. Marcel places enough pressure on it to make the witch buckle and turn his attention to the vampire.

"What can I do for you, Marcel?" Adrian's deep voice greets the vampire.

"You make Poppy cry. I'll have you become the new addition in my garden." Marcel narrows his eyes that offer a glint that is often seen in Klaus'. "You lay a hand on her that isn't one of comfort or a caress. I will find out and trust me boy. I may not be her father.. But she's still my little girl and I will make you pay for all the tears and pain you cause her." He flashes a friendly smile to the young man.

Kol walks over to them with Aurora. Whom is handed off to Marcel; he twirls the little girl like he use to. She would bounce around the house pretending to be a ballerina, one of her many dreams. Marcel use to be her partner and would often do things that later came to the light and earned him the nickname twinkle toes. But that didn't stop him from dancing with Aurora… if it made her happy, he'll do whatever she wanted… just like he's letting her start a new life..

"Whatever he said: I agree. I will have your bloody head on a silver platter and dump your carcass in the bayou. I can think of creative ways to dispose of your body without it coming back to my baby girl. My sunshine isn't a toy. Respect her. Treat her like a queen that she is and protect her with your life. Worship the ground she walks on." Kol narrows his blue eyes at the grey eyed man.

"Kol! Stop it!" Davina appears beside her husband and son-in-law. Davina drags her husband to go dance with her.

Mikael strolls up… being the stern Viking grandfather of beautiful Aurora and Hope. He's threaten many boys away from his granddaughters. Rex slipped in. either the boy has a death wish, has that much courage. Or just plain stupid… He can't be saved. Adrian though is a strapping young man. That played his cards somewhat right. He is close friends with Alec and Isaac. Everyone (well the males) attempted to scare the boy off but he stood his ground. He showed that he wanted to be with Aurora and was willing to risk his life for her.

He has come to respect the boy. Yet that didn't stop Mikael from sitting him down and talking to him. He warned the boy of what would happen if he ever laid a hand on his precious granddaughter. He threatened to take way what makes him a 'man'.

"Since she was born, I often pondered on the kind of man that would sweep her off her feet. You are what I pictured for my little angel. Now, know that I will be hovering over her until I draw my last breath. Make her happy." Mikael eyes the boy from the corner of his eye.

"No death threat?" Adrian questions the original vampire.

"My idiot son and son-in-law beat me to it. All I can do is choke you with your neck tie." Mikael flashes Adrian a rare smile. That Josh gets on the camcorder. Josh cringes from behind the lens and quickly turns back to the Angel of the family dancing with her eldest brother.

Alec is busting out moves that is making Aurora giggle. Isaac cuts his brother off by doing the sprinkler. Alec comes back with the shopping cart. An all out dance battle between the brothers unfolds. Adrian is about to go up to them. That is when he's pulled back by Klaus and Elijah. Beside them are Freya and Rebekah each shinning a smile his way.

"We know the prat, wanker and papa talked to you. But we haven't. Just know we will make your life a living hell if you make her cry." Rebekah smiles at her little angel's choice in mate.

"Kol may know several tricks. But, it is I the master of torture." Klaus flashes a wolfish smile. "Trust me. My niece is our angel. Make her fall and I will unleash your worst fears upon you and make them tenfold."

"Now, put a smile on and enjoy your wedding." Freya sooths over while she sends visuals on what she'd do to Adrian.

Elijah just fixes the young man's neck tie, making it to tight and causing Adrian to have a hard time to breathe. Klaus pats his back sending the poor boy stumbling. The hybrid chuckles as he goes off to torment his daughter and her beau.

As the night goes on people from their supernatural or non-supernatural life mingle. Kol and Marcel are seen at the bar that is being tended by Aiden. Both have waved of their wives after some dancing and bickering. The two who were once bitter enemies share a bottle of scotch. Both drowning their sorrow and heartache of losing their angel… their sunshine. The drinks get to Kol a lot faster than they do to Marcel.

Kol ends up marching up to Adrian and Aurora who are talking to Alec and his girlfriend Nenet and Isaac and his beloved girlfriend Beatrice. Kol stumbling He grabs hold of his sons' shoulders. From afar Davina sees the drunken mess that her husband has become. Marching over to them she hears him slurring.

"I used to rock her to sleep when she'd cry all night. Tuck her in each night… would get up just to check upon her… watched her become the woman I'm proud to call my little sunshine." He voice gets louder with each sentence.

Klaus is sitting in-between Hope and Rex. He laughs at the sight; the last time his brother was that foxed was guys' night out. Josh is there recording it all. Yet he vampire doesn't miss catching the background scene of Aiden trying to stop Marcel from hopping over the bar.

"I loved her first!" Kol slurs slumping onto Alec and Isaac whom struggle to keep their father up. "Maybe when you have a bundle looking up at you you'll know how it feels. To have her smiling only at you. To be the first to hold her when she's just so tiny and loves you no matter what…She use to tell me I was her number one...then you had to come along... taring my heart out! When you have a daughter you'll see what I had to go through… Wait! No! No babies!" Kol springs up.

"Kol!" Davina rounds on her husband while taking his arm from Isaac who shakes his head. "Come on time to go."

"But, sweetheart, I loved her first." He mumbles as he wraps his arms around his tiny wife who nearly falls over with Kol's dead weight on her.

Marcel flashes before them, a bottle of whiskey at hand. He pulls Kol up and makes him drink from the bottle. Kol shakes trying to break free. But Marcel doesn't let go.

"Someone stop Uncle Marcel from drowning Uncle Kol!" Hope cries as Rebekah rushes close to have Kol pushed upon her. Marcel takes the groom by the neck and does the same to him that he had done to Kol. Klaus is laughing like a loon from his seat as if he were the one that plotted all of this… for all they know he might have. Elijah goes off to try to help but Alec and Isaac attempt to help only to have Kol attempt to tackle them.

Josh is recording it all… While; trying not to laugh. It's until Davina is heard mumbling a spell under her breath. Causing her husband and father figure to fall to the ground. At least it wasn't like their wedding or Rebekah and Marcel's. Those weddings are nothing compared to the disasters that this has been.

Elijah drags Marcel up to the spare bedroom in Kol and Davina's estate. Mikael just tosses his son over his should and takes him up to the master bedroom. Davina trails behind them after apologizing to everyone. This is another reason why she needs to keep her eyes on her husband.

The next morning,

Kol wakes up to his tiny wife glaring at him. Rebekah beside her with hands on her hips giving him a 'I will skin you alive' look. Marcel is there clutching his head in shame. Kol knows he's in trouble.

"What's going on?" Kol mumbles while sitting up.

"You two are banned from drinking, especially vodka it make you violent!" Rebekah growls at the two men.

"Why?" Kol doesn't even remember drinking Vodka…

"Last night was worse than the Spice Girls fiasco." Davina hisses.

"What?" Marcel pales dramatically nothing is worse than the Spice Girls fiasco.

As they all gather around the front room to watch the wedding video.. Kol sees himself being the overbearing papa bear. His drunken self yelling at the young group. Marcel blanches as he watches himself knock out Aiden; force Kol and Adrian to drink. It seems that the family is only remaining after a while.

' _Are you going to threaten me too?" Adrian questions Josh._

' _No, just wanted to welcome you into the family. AS much as they-we are messed up we love and protect one another. They are just clingy.. It's going to be worse for Hope…'_

' _That bad?'_

' _That's not even half of it! What's that noise?' Josh turns the camcorder in time to spot Kol running in his boxers with Marcel not too far in the same state. Davina is chasing them in her heels._

 _The scene cuts to Isaac being tackled to the ground by his father, and is head butted in the eye. Alec is getting socked in the face by Marcel. All Alec was trying to doing was help his brother. It's until Mikael and Elijah step in and get them to settle down. Klaus in the background laughing at them…_

As the video ends… They hear the door; it's when Kol and Davina's kids walk in with their other halves. Kol cringes at the side of Isaac's black and blue eye… he avoids looking at his wife who will have his ass. Marcel gaps at the bruise on Alec's jaw and the ripped lip. He already feels the noose getting tighter around his neck. But it wouldn't be a Mikaelson wedding if someone wasn't hurt, drugged, or forced into something. They just hope the next wedding won't end up so badly….

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. I had a ball writing this... So like i stated before there will be several chaps after this involving other weddings in the Mikaelson fam. I was going go in order but thought this would be a great opener.. I'm not sure when i'll be posting either Kolvina or Rebel's wedding up. but if you guys wants a certain wedding first let me know. That's for reading. Xoxo-JasZ**_


	2. Kolvina's Wedding

_**Okay so here's another chap. I had enough time to write this one last night. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

 **Twenty-six years earlier…**

Davina stands in a pretty whimsical white dress that gives her a sprite appearance. Her hair in ringlets and the flowers that were woven into her hair do not help her angelic features. She's always dreamt of this day… maybe not with Kol at that time but still a dream she never thought would come true!

She stands in her heels beside Marcel who gives her a pleading look. He still has a strong dislike towards Kol who has been trying, rather poorly, to get on Marcel's good side the last two years. The vampire still makes crude comments toward the male witch. Kol just waves it off until the time is right… which he uses to cock block him whenever he and Rebekah start to get to friendly. No one knows how he even knows when things get too heated.

As the doors open and little Hope walks in-between Polly and Bronco (the Mikaelson loyal pups that Kol rescued) as ring bearers and flower girl. Kol waits in his overly pressed suit that Elijah forced him into after torching the suit Kol bought, and blinding shoes… seriously Elijah has a problem and they should get him to go talk to someone… Josh was appointed in being his best man… Aiden was another groom's man as well as his older brothers.

"Why am I your best man again?" Josh whispers to Kol who gives him a look of 'really'.

"Sunshine wanted you to be part of the wedding.. I was going to have you be the camera guy."

"I would have liked that."

"Davina was going to make you the maid of honor." Kol smirks… "I doubt you wanted to be in a dress…again."

"Really…"

"Even if I tend to say horrible things to you, I do consider you a friend."

"I thought you weren't going to say that in public."

"It's the alcohol talking…"

"What?"

"I may have taken a few shots of tequila before coming here..."

"Scared?" Josh teases the man.

Josh gets no smart-ass retort from the man, who is staring at the entrance. So he turns to see the bride there standing with Marcel. From the corner of his eye, Josh can see a genuine smile appear on Kol's lips… that smile was only for his sunshine… He watches at the maid of honor who happens to be Freya stand beside Rebekah, and April.

Kol takes in the sight that his girlfriend er… soon to be wife. He just can't wait until the vows are exchanged so he can just shove it in Marcel's face… well everyone in the family who doubted that he'd be the first to marry. Or married at all.

His eyes never leave the beautiful woman that has taken him in. Made him a better man… somewhat…. When he's having good days… He can hear Rebekah mumbling about him being whipped. Snapping his fingers he manages to make her heel break.

"I'm going to kick your sorry ass." Rebekah growls under her breath… Klaus grins from his spot beside Elijah.

"Shall I record it sister?" Klaus replies with a chuckle. To human's ears, they won't have heard anything… but other supernatural being smile at the banter of the siblings.

Davina sees Kol there smiling at her as if she's the sole reason the sun comes up. Yes, he often states that she is… that is the main reason he calls her sunshine… Told her that she brightens his darkest of days with her smile. He in turn is her moon. Often changing, disappearing from time to time… but he always returns to her. He always lights a path when things gets too dark for her liking. Changing the mood when she needs it. That is why they love and light one another's path.

From where she stands she can see the emotions that play in his eyes… those eyes that she often send barbaric messages to her. Her pretty boy isn't just that, he's a dangerous man… She can feel Marcel's hold on her arm tighten…

As they reach the altar Marcel changes his mind and quickly tosses Davina over his shoulder and rushes out of the room. Kol is there gaping at them… Rebekah blinks in annoyance calling her boyfriend back. Klaus is laughing like a loon that escaped bedlam.

Kol starts to rush out until he sees Davina stomping back. A look of annoyance on her pretty face. Smiling at Kol who stops half way the aisle. Running over to him. Davina jumps into his arms; this causes everyone to stare in awe at the couple. After all the trouble they've been through to be together…. They deserve this…

The two walk up to the altar. There the ceremony starts… Marcel is nowhere in sight… as they are pronounced husband and wife. Marcel storms in, looking distraught. Kol grins at him flashing their wedding rings at him. As he stomps up, Rebekah meets him half way and slaps him hard that it echoes in the room. Kol flinches remembering that he was in that position not to long ago…

They go off to the party, where Josh is forced to say a speech being the best man and all. Klaus is fuming that he wasn't the one to say it… he was the older brother… the one that Kol got along with.

"So, somehow I got stuck being the best man, for psycho pants here…" Everyone laughs at Josh's opening… Kol snaps his fingers causing the baby vampire's legs to buckle.

"I've known Kol for three years and those three years… I've learned a lot of things… He's a good guy sometimes… like everyone they all have their ups and downs… this guy had more downs then anyone I know… but he makes Davina happy and for that I'm happy. I'm happy he's in her life as in mine.. he's a good friend… even if he tends to be snarky… he'd risk his life for her and for those she holds dear… I'm honored that you chose me as your best man and for being my friend."

"Are you going to cry?" Kol questions as he sees Josh's eyes glisten with tears.

"You're a prick…"

"Besties…" Kol teases earning him a look of amusement from the baby vamp.

It's much later when everything starts to get better… Kol was off trying to seduce his wife…whom has been holding out on him since they moved in together nearly two years ago…. Marcel was off at the bar trying to drown his sorrow and not trying to murder Kol. Klaus has avoided Hayley and her mutt husband… who were invited… Hope is currently in his custody seeing that he will tear out the hearts of those who opposed him. Klaus hands his daughter to her mother and goes off to do what he's meant to do.

Yet his timing seems to have been bad… the baby vampire his brother chose over him… spotted him and tried to smooth things over… Klaus gets annoyed with Josh and takes a nip at the boy… Josh blinks until the affects take hold of him quickly… Josh goes around the party in a daze. Smirking Klaus goes back to plotting his evil plan… ruining the party for his baby brother.

"Everyone, I would like you all to turn your attention to the screen above!" everyone who dared to go to the reception turned to Klaus who stands there with a smirk.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Freya questions as she goes up to him. He in turn grabs his sister in a head lock and snaps her neck. Everyone (those who doesn't know the supernatural world) gasp at Klaus' actions. Mikael is about to go after his son, when he tosses his older sister at him.

"As everyone knows that I, Klaus Mikaelson, allowed this wedding to go on… I would like you all to see something the family has held a secret for so long… I would like you all to see my brother when he's foxed out of his mind."

Marcel drops his glass of beer as he sees the video they made on a drunken night… He remembers, Josh daring them all to recreate the Spice Girl video 'Wanna be'.…. They all got dressed up and placed wigs on their heads. It was a night he got along with Kol… They all chose a Spice girl… He along with the others assumed they destroyed all evidence of this after Klaus leaked it to the family…

* * *

 _On the screen_

" _I called dibs on the ginger one!" Kol shouts as he slurs after watching the video. After that he's running off to Rebekah's closet to look for a leotard. He was able to find other items for the others._

' _I'll be Scary…' Aiden drunk points at the screen…_

'E _lijah, you are Parish.. Because, you have a stick up your ass.' Kol mumbles as he is seen taking off his shirt. 'No peeking you two.' He waggles his fingers at Josh and Aiden._

' _I WANT TO BE BABY SPICE!' Josh cries as he stomps his foot…_

' _That makes Marcel Sporty…'_

' _What is Klaus going to be?' Aiden points at the camera…_

' _The camera guy…' Kol gives him a duh look…._

 _The guys are seen strip down and dress in similar outfits they could find…._

* * *

Klaus stands beside his brother and his bride. The look of delight on his face as he watches everyone laugh at the video…. He warned Kol a long time ago not to cross him… and what did his little brother do? He crossed him!

"I told you, I'd be getting you back brother. You should have offered me the position of best man." Klaus gives his brother a wolfish smile as soon as he turns his attention to the young man.

Yet what greets him causes his smirk to fall. Kol stares at the screen not in total shock… his eyes round and full of amusement. Davina stands beside him gasping like a fish out of water. Marcel not to far is cursing while trying to locate the projector. Elijah ran off in search of a plug or acid to pour on everyone.

* * *

 _Josh puts on the song and they lips sync to it… You can hear Klaus laughing like a loon. At the end after they all curse and fling their shoes at him…. Mikael is seen to step into the room staring all them all with wide eyes…._

' _What the hell' Mikael gasps at the sight of two of his sons dressed in drag._

' _I don't feel too good' Josh blinks until he turns to the side and pukes._

 _At the end of the video you can see all the guys passed out and Mikael just standing there cleaning up… it's until he finds a bottle… reading it out loud… Klaus just laughs and pokes his youngest brother with his foot…_

' _You drugged them!' you can hear is Klaus laughing like a mad man… I'm hearing the drums mad… not a good sign…then and it isn't a good one now._

* * *

"How is this revenge exactly?" Kol questions his half brother.

"Are you not embarrassed?"

"Brother, I do have to say… I look mighty fine… don't mind me tooting my own horn."

"You've been doing that since Davina wouldn't allow you to touch her." Rebekah retorts to her brother while trying to steer clear of the video playing. She's doesn't need to relive that… she's had enough nightmares as it is.

Mikael has never in his long life would have seen Klaus that this approach. Especially, on the day that is to be the happiest day in his brother's life…. Or was that the day that Davina accepted to be his wife.. Or the day she accepted Kol and allowed the world to know they were dating…

Davina is rather upset that Klaus did this… then again it's Klaus she should've known… out of rage she flickers her wrist and the Original hybrid falls in a thump…. Elijah after some time returns with a ruined projector… he spots Klaus on the ground and goes up to him. Marcel seems to be annoyed at everyone that is laughing at them…

Freya comes too and glances around… Rebekah fills her in… rolling her eyes, Freya mumbles a spell under her breath… everyone's memories are erased from the moment Klaus interrupted the dancing.

Marcel takes advantage of everything getting a sharpie and marking Klaus's face for revenge. while everyone is taking turns with that Marcel makes sure to add some sleeping pills into Kol and Davina's drinks. He will not allow any dirty deeds to happen under this roof…which happens to be Kol and Davina's home…. Which Mikael and Freya live in with the couple?

The night goes on… but unknown to Marcel, Freya witnessed him drugging the punch… she would have none of that… for the past two years she along Rebekah have tried to get Kol and Davina to 'sleep' together and create the baby boy from their vision. Switching the contents of the drinks, she makes sure Marcel gets the affects… No one messes with her baby brother when she's around…

Davina may have had a little too much to drink… she was dancing at the middle of the dance floor with a drink at hand. She'd be bouncing to the music as she sips her drink. Kol is close by trying to lift her dress… which would earn him a slap or to be dragged away by Marcel… In Kol's defense he also had a little much…

Aiden has gone around the entire house looking for Josh who has been M.I.A for some time. He asked Kol who decided to help. Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to get Davina out of her dress until Rebekah or someone drags Marcel out. As they go out into a room they see Josh bleeding and playing with Hope's Barbie doll.

He's heard calling her a harlot… for making girls think that being that skinny is right…. Having a fit he rips her head off. Kol just blinks and shakes his head… patting Aiden on the shoulder, he runs off in search of his wife. He sees that the only ones left are his family.

Once locating her, Kol wraps his arms around her… Marcel glares at them and is about to go tell the witch to lay off his little girl… Elijah just shakes his head and goes back to tending to his drink. He knows the storm that is brewing won't end tonight. He turns to see his brother take the tiny woman that all have come to adore…

Rebekah, April, Cami and Freya stop the eager groom and tell him that they need to get her freshen up… Kol frowns….but lets her go… Freya placed a spell on her sister-in-law to sober up…. That would've been helpful two years ago… that girls night was horrible….

It was a good thing, he made sure he upset Klaus enough for him to show the spice girl vid… and not the one with Davina drunk for the first time… running around the place doing things… dancing with him chasing after her… trying to feed her water and bread to get slapped… her crying by the bathroom.. And her feeling him up when he started to yell at his siblings… not that he minded the last one…

Not to mention the other time she was forced to drink again by Rebekah… how the blame was placed on him… Marcel nearly killed him when he heard of it… last year…. Funny how no one tells him what goes on if he isn't dating Rebekah. As Kol goes back to the bar, he gets himself a drink.

Marcel is there, glaring at him while fighting the sleeping drugs he placed in all their drinks. Kol quirks an eyebrow. Marcel reaches for the witch who just side steps him… Marcel stumbles about… he again attempts to grab Kol. He will lock him in a closet like Davina did as punishment… He will lock him in there until he either dies or Davina is too old.

Out of now, Josh appears and tackles Marcel to the ground. The two fly into the cake…the table breaks from their weight. Josh is shoving Cake into Marcel's face who is trying to push the baby vampire off. Kol just stands there blinking in confusion. Aiden and Elijah appear peeling the two away from one another.

Freya and the others appear to tell Kol can head up. Merrily the male witch sets his drink down and rushes off to find his wife. Marcel of course is trying to escape and save his daughter's virtue. He's even screaming it out… Klaus comes too and sees the place trashed and everyone in the family trying to get Marcel to calm down.

"She's married to him now… He has a right to take her Virtue." Freya growls getting upset at the vampire her sister is courting.

"She still's young."

"She's twenty, Marcel…" Rebekah states as she takes a seat on a bar stool and glares at him.

"She's still a baby!"

"You need to cut the cord, Marcel… Kol- er Kaleb er Koleb! isn't much older just like four years…." April encounters as she narrows her blue eyes.

"You could of saved her! If you didn't let that ass sweet talk you."

"That ass is merged with my brother! Now shut up before I make your blood boil." April hisses as she turns away.

What no one expects is for Marcel to jump out of their arms and flash to the master bedroom. Everyone goes off after him trying to get him under lock again. Marcel pushes the door open after some time of fighting with the barrier that is around it. What he sees makes him let out a blood curling scream that echoes. Causing everyone to freeze at the door way…

Marcel is seated at the love seat staring into space… he tried to save his little girl…. And that monster defiled her! He walked in on it… he will never be able to face Davina again… He's about to go gouge his eyes out when Rebekah walks in with a tea mug.

"You should have listened…." She tells him.

"Couldn't they of waited for another year or so?" Marcel mumbles… by then he would have had a good plan to separate the two.

"Let her live her life Marcel… You are sulking like Nik… And you once stated you didn't want to be like him… let her breath and explore…" she sets the mug down while standing before her boyfriend.

"She can do all that but not with Him!"

"He's my brother… and they are exploring one another at the moment so deal with it… by the way we are going to have lunch with them tomorrow. So you better not screw this up."

"Did you really have to use that word?"

"What screw? Because you walked in on them screwing? Well Screw! Screw! Screw! That's what you get for not listening!" Rebekah storms out of the room. It's when Josh walks in drinking Klaus' blood and gives him a wry smile…

Marcel hopes the next wedding won't end up as bad as this one… he still doesn't know what he's going to tell Davina… Or deal with Kol's smug face… Maybe he'll just tear his heart out… that sounds like a good plan.

* * *

 _ **There you have it... Not as funny as the other one i believe. but none the less there is humor in it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks Stefan-Deserves-Romance, BlackVeilRider and Claire3loves3music for Reviewing! You guys make my day. Xoxo ^^- JasZ**_


	3. Rebel's Wedding

_**So i wasn't going to update this today... but i felt a little heartbroken after the season Finale... so i finished typing it and decided to post it... I needed something to lighten up my mood. So here's Rebel's wedding! I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Twenty four years earlier (from Aurora's; two years after Kolvina's)

Rebekah beams, and bounces at the tip of her toes happily. Her dream is finally coming true. She's getting married! Finally, she'll be wearing a white wedding dress. Her hair is slightly pulled up her make-up slightly done. Her bridesmaids, which consist of: Hayley (her maid of honor), Freya, and a very pregnant Davina, standing behind her ready in red gowns.

Mikael smiles at his youngest daughter, who beams up at him… Mikael was offered the role to walk her down the aisle; he happily accepted but later declined seeing that Elijah was having a slight silent fit. He still loves his daughter and will step aside for her beloved older brother to walk her.

As everyone is seated in the seats in the compound, because Klaus is a major control freak, they wait for the beautiful blond to appear. As the music starts they turn to see the bride and her brother appear… Marcel's jaw nearly falls starting at his bride… in that tight white dress. Kol snorts as stares at his wife from his seat. Aiden smiles at Josh who is standing beside Marcel.

As the ceremony goes on, Klaus just has to but in… causing everyone to groan in annoyance at the original hybrid whom they warned not to interrupt the wedding. But of course Klaus has to put his two cents in. But thanks to Cami, who brought a spray bottle, she causes him to get distracted enough for everything to go on.

Kol laughs at Klaus discomfort on the spray bottle… he curses who ever gave the damnable thing to Cami. Which Kol is a fault, like always. As they watch them exchange vows, Klaus would often call out that he will be holding him up to him. It's until Elijah makes him shut up that they are able to move on.

As they all venture about Kol goes up to his sister… A smile playing on his lips as he holds his wife close. That smile playing on Kol's lips isn't a good sign to the receiving end unless it's Davina. So he hands his sister a package and is about to steer his wife away when he looks back at his sister.

"You shouldn't of worn white. We all know you aren't a virgin." Kol smirks…

Rebekah is left fluming at her brother. She flings the gift at her brother's head. Kol lets out a cry and you can hear Davina scrolling at him for saying such a thing. Marcel appears beside her and wraps an arm around her waist…

"He's such a prat!" Rebekah growls watching her brother dote on his wife.

"You didn't let me kill him." Marcel mumbles as he stares at the woman he viewed as a daughter… when he saw her… he presumed she swallowed a planet…

"Daddy, I need to go potty!" Hope calls out to her father. Who holds the hand of the little girl that once again was a flower girl.

"Do you want me to take you sweetie?" Hayley tries to lure her daughter.

Little Hope shakes her head not wanting to upset her father. Rebekah has taken the spot of Hayley over the last two years… seeing that the she wolf wanted to unite her pack. But with that she left her daughter with her father… sure Hayley would call and try to reach out but the little girl didn't seem to interested in her mother.

"Auntie Yaya, can you take me to the potty." Hope asks Freya who is talking to her date…

"Excuse me…" As Hope and Freya go off to the bathroom. Everyone fails to see the looks exchanged between Kol and Hope. Hope would spend a lot of time with Davina and Kol seeing that the tiny witch can hardly move anymore… And with hope around its good practice.

Its several minutes when they reappear… A smile plays on the little girls lips as she lets go of her aunt and runs off to Kol and Davina. Klaus notices the giant smile on his daughter's pretty face. Waving it off, he goes up to make a toast.

"I regret to inform all those who came here to see me giving my blessing to this union. Well I do not! I do not care if they are married, she is forever my sister and I will forever doubt that any man is good enough for her… I do not detest the union… Just the manner that things have gone over the years. Rebekah, little sister, I wish you the best. Know that I will be there always and forever when he is not!"

"Get off the stage!" Kol calls out to his brother.

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah retorts.

"Make me!"

"I will dagger you all!" Klaus hisses until the stench of rotten eggs flows into the room.

"EWWW!" Hope is giggles as she hugs her uncle.

"who let it rip?" Josh grumbles while covering his noise.

"Uncle Kol." Hope giggles while pointing at Kol. Who gives her a look of shock… How dare his niece, his little minion… His puppy throw him under the bus… gapping he covers his niece's mouth and waves them all off.

"Kol!" Rebekah cries taking of her heel and slings it at him. Mikael catches it and tosses it to the ground.

"Enough, Niklaus get your arse off the stage! Kol stop being a prat. Rebekah behave."

"You aren't my real father!" Klaus snaps while take a large gulp of his drink.

"Grandpa, what is daddy talking about?"

"He's insane, darling don't listen to daddy..." Kol grins at them all.

"Kol" Davina shoves a dinner roll into her husband's mouth.

As Hayley makes a speech, everyone just forgets about Klaus off in the corner of the room, drinking away. Kol points and laughs at his brother…. Elijah is seen looking at Hayley with a forlorn look on his face. Davina rolls her eyes at everyone and turns to talk to Mikael…

As the party goes on and Rebekah demands everyone to stand up. They all huddle around the table. Freya stands beside her date. Mikael gives him the evil eye from where he stands. Yet something isn't right. Josh can feel it so he stands far away with Hope on his shoulder. Aiden just drinks his sweet and sour mixture.

Kol stands far from the couple who is about to cut the cake. A childish grin plastered on his handsome face. Davina knows that grin and that gleam in his eye. It's a sign he's up to no good. It's what got her in the state she's in now.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Davina questions as Kol looks down at his beloved wife.

"It's not every day, my slag of a sister gets married." Kol beams in amusement.

"Kol, I know you and that gleam. Plus you had a fit when you found out Marcel and Bekah were going to get married." Davina quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Well, that prat didn't ask for my permission." Kol retorts holding his head up high.

"What did you do?" Davina questions once again.

"Nothing, at all, sweetheart."

"What are you two whispering about?" Josh questions while Hope tugs at Josh's hair.

"Like you didn't hear what we were talking about." Kol rolls his blue eyes at the baby vampire.

"I hope your baby doesn't turn out like you." Josh retorts while trying to place a hand on Davina's swollen belly.

Kol snorts and shoves the baby vampires hand away from his wife. "My son is part of me so he's bound to be."

"Right…."

That's when the cake explodes on those around them. Rebekah and Marcel are cloaked in red Velvet cake and frosting. Everyone turns to Kol with narrowed eyes and covered faces. Hope is giggling at her father's cake covered face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rebekah shouts at her younger brother.

Elijah is keeping his sister from launching at him. Klaus just glares at his brother while wiping his face. Cami just laughs at the look on everyone's face. Mikael just goes back to drinking his bourbon at the table that he and that idiot son of his share.

"Ow Sunshine!" Everyone turns their attention to Kol who is hunched over in pain. His tiny but large wife tugs on his ear. Rebekah grins at her sister-in-law. Leave it to Davina to Punish Kol in front of everyone. Just like old times.

After some time everyone cleans up and starts to enjoy the night. The married couple are off at the bar having a drinking contest with Josh and Aiden. Elijah is off sweet talking some poor soul that befriended Rebekah. Freya is dancing with her date. Mikael watching them like a hawk.

Hope drags a chair over to the table after giving up on getting on her tip toes trying to get frosting from the destroyed cake. No one seems to mind the four year old. Klaus is off tormenting his baby mama and her husband.. sometimes he would go poke fun at his sisters. Hope sees the large cake and smiles… Pulling a candle she lights it with the tips of her tiny fingers.

Placing it on the side of the cake she closes her eyes and makes a wish. A smile plays on her lips as she blows the candle out. After that she lets her small hand grasp a chuck of sugar and bread. Excited the little girl jumps from the chair and bounces over to her aunt Davina who is seated at the table far from the dance floor, drinking juice.

Kol is seen beside his wife pouting. Hope goes up to her Uncle and asks to sit on his lap. Kol does what the Mikaelson Princess asks for. Hope licks her hand just listening to her uncle tell her auntie that it was all a prank.

"Brother, join us in a toast!" Klaus waves his brother at the bar. The Hybrid slightly slurs.

"Afraid not, brother. Can't let Prego My Ego drive if I get to foxed." That earns him a whack from his wife. "Sweetheart not in front of the little one."

"Stop with the Nicknames!" Davina snaps.

"But-"

"What is that smell?" Davina cuts her husband off. Everyone at the wedding turns to where the cake is located. A fire is eating away at the cloth and items. Rebekah is rooted in place, shock written on her pretty face.

A drunk Josh rushes over with his drink and pours it over the fire. Only for it to spread onto the netting above. Josh lets out a yelp as the flames nip at his skin. Cursing he cradles his arms.

"Every man, woman and child for themselves!" Josh cries as he tries to speed away. Only to run into a wall face first and passing out from the force.

Kol laughs at his wife's best friend. It's when the fire starts to eat away at everything that a Drunken Elijah takes control. He makes everyone file up in an orderly fashion. Klaus shoves his brother away.

"Women and Children first!" Elijah tries to get the women and children out of harms way only to be elbowed in the face by Klaus.

"And the Walking whale! Don't forget the walking whale! Make Room for the Walking whale!" Klaus drunkenly points at his over sized sister-in-law.

"Aye! That's my Wife! I'm the only one to give her nicknames!" Kol shouts as he flickers his wrist and Klaus drops to the ground.

Kol picks his wife bridal style after handing Hope to Mikael. He runs as fast as he can out of the burning room. As he sets his wife down she swats at him. Kol ignores the swats his little wife is placing on him. Seeing Aiden dragging Josh by the ankles. The spelled camcorder recording it all.

"Daddy!" Hope cries for her father as she looks around.

"Shit, we forgot Klaus!" Marcel slurs as he tries to clear his mind.

"Leave him in there." Hayley huffs in annoyance after Klaus insulted her and Jackson's lack of parenting skills.

Cami rolls her eyes at Hayley. Mikael rushes back in and saves the bastard child of his wife. Dragging him out, he leaves Klaus close to Cami. The Viking goes back to Kol and Davina's side.

Cami quickly takes off her cardigan and whacks Klaus several times. The flames seems to eat away at his shirt. Hope wiggles away from Freya's grasp and goes up to her father. She jumps onto his chest causing Klaus to roar to life. The hybrid looks around.

"Kol!" Klaus howls while getting up ready to behead his brother.

"It wasn't me!" He cries hiding behind his pregnant wife who happens to be a foot shorter than him. Freya narrows her eyes beside her date and father.

"My Dress!" Rebekah cries as everyone turns to the bride's charred dress. "You are dead!" She yells at Kol.

"Why would I start a fire!" Kol cries in rage.

"Because, you're an idiot!" Marcel retorts.

"I wouldn't endanger my very pregnant wife and niece! I'm not completely heartless or an idiot!"

"That's debatable!" Elijah snorts holding his drink.

"Where did you get that drink from? Did you really save a bottle of scotch instead of one of us!" Kol questions.

"I have my days!" Elijah shrugs

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Elijah."

"I'm still the real Elijah, Kol." Elijah rolls his eyes while taking a swing of the liquor. "Just a little to foxed to care."

Klaus roars and tackles his older brother to the ground. Kol is at the other side… slowly he pulls out his phone and starts to record the fight. Davina rolls her eyes and waddles over to Rebekah who is crying out her heart in angst. Her perfect day ruined by her idiot brothers. Hope is being held by Cami, the two along with Freya walk over to the crying bride. Hayley is off placing a bet on who will win.

Marcel jumps in trying to stop the two brothers from killing one another. It's when the two eldest brothers of the bride set aside their spat and double team the groom. Kol laughs in delight at the sight. Mikael just rolls his eyes at the scene his sons are making.

Josh and Aiden are just waiting for the non sense to stop. Davina freezes, placing a hand on her belly. She lets out a yelp of pain and surspirse. The witches, vampires and Hybrids turn to the tiny woman. Kol rushes over to his wife.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Kol huffs everyone surrounds the two worried about the mother to be and child.

"Baby is upset." She rubs her belly in small circles. "Wants all the fighting to stop."

Klaus snorts. "That cannot be Kol's spawn."

"I devoted a lot of time and effort to create this baby." Kol retorts while placing two large hands on his wife's belly. "And I mean a lot of time and effort that sunshine couldn't-"

"I don't need to remember that on my Wedding day!" Marcel howls trying to fight the flashes of Kol and Davina's wedding.

"You should have knocked." Kol smirks at the memory of Marcel storming into the room where Kol was deflowering the vampire's adopted daughter. That scarred the vampire forever. He refuses to go near their bedroom... hell he's terrified to enter Kolvina's house half the time.

"Davina, I'm sorry." Marcel growls glaring at Kol.

"What are you sorry for?" She questions while placing a hand above Kol's.

"Your baby isn't going to have a father." Marcel lounges toward the male witch. Before Marcel can get to him; he is repelled back. Everyone stares at the tiny witch and her husband. Davina stares down at her planet sized belly.

"Guess Alec wants me to live." Kol smiles while brushing some of his wife's hair away.

"Daddy, when I get married I want it to be as fun as this wedding!" Little Hope smiles happily causing the Hybrid to frown.

"Who in their blasted mind allowed you to think you'll one day get married?" Klaus howls in anger.

"Mummy!" Hope points at her mother who smirks at him.

"Over my dead body!"

"You are dead…" Kol retorts earning him a death glare from Klaus. Who goes on a rant on how he'd destroy the boy or girl. In his drunken stat he vows to kill anyone who aids her.

Rebekah gives the little girl a wry smile. Poor little girl will suffer the same fate she did.. Unless they get her to elope! Maybe she can plan her wedding and no one will screw it up. Yes! Maybe her wedding won't go up in flames like hers did. Cami can distract Klaus long enough to get everything settled. Beaming Rebekah starts to plan her niece's wedding. Her wedding will be the ultimate wedding!

* * *

 _ **So i realized that i forgot about Freya! I could i forget about her! I wonder what would happen at her wedding... along with Hope's! Ekk now to brain storm on the crazy events that may happen... I hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**_

 ** _Thanks to '467', 'Stefan-Deserves-Romance', BlackVeilRider and MFKrieger for reviewing! you guys made my rainy day shine with sunlight! ^^_**

 ** _PS: If you guys are interested I do have somewhat prequeal to this... It's mostly Kolvina based but the entire Mikaelson family and friends are involved in the daily life... Some things mentioned in this little mini series are part of that series. The story is called 'Little Things' if you are interested in reading it._**


	4. Big Sister's Wedding

_**Okay here's another chap! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Mikael cannot take the bitterness that embraces his tainted heart. He watches his first born, his favorite daughter stand before him in a corset- ivory gown. Her long-dark blond hair is: loose in mermaid waves, a crown of baby's breath and ivy around her head. Allowing her: to appear as if she once again roamed the fields of days past. Mikael wishes his little girl wouldn't marry… especially when he was just reunited with her six years ago.

He blames Kol losing his little girl… The poor boy never gets a break when it comes to weddings… Always being blamed for something he did and didn't do… but that doesn't stop Mikael from placing the blame on his youngest son. If Kol wasn't overly eager to impregnate his wife and have her go to the clinic so often Freya would of never met her betrothed.

As Freya turns to Davina who is her maid of honor, talking happily about the things that will come. Isaac, Davina and Kol's six month old baby boy, reaches out to Freya. Davina tries to keep him from launching himself at the bride to be… Alec just stands beside his mother in his little tuxedo and holding the pillow. Hope stands beside her cousin with a smile on her pretty face…The six year old is ready for her third go at being flower girl…

Kol has teased the little girl, stating that she's bad luck. That made Hope cry, until Kol bribed the little girl with some chocolate chip cookies with nutella inside them. Hope since then has been black mailing her dear uncle…. Much to Kol's amusement and annoyance…

Unknown to the family, besides the bride's father, youngest brother and niece…they have a plan to sabotage the wedding. Mikael went to his youngest son in hopes to get him to persuade his sister not to marry. Kol of course accepted, stating he has the best crew out there to do the bidding.

Mikael least to say wasn't surprised when he saw Hope bounce into the room with a glint in her eye… The six year old spent way too much with her uncle… that it's affected her way of thinking. Not to say when he witnessed his two year old grandson whirl into the room like a little drunk. Alec once climbed onto a bed with a pair of scissors and chopped off chucks of Cami's hair… the poor blond woke from her nap with a one year old close to her face and holding glimmering blond strands….

Mikael doubts the plan will work. Kol would be too enticed with his wife's figure to even bat an eyelash at his own sons… Well Kol isn't a bad father… He just isn't very bright when it comes to juggling both boys alone… He's witnessed it more than once… the mental break down when Davina would go dress shopping with the girls.

"Are you ready, Papa?" Freya calls out to her father as she gives him a crooked smile.

"If we must," Mikael frowns Davina pats her father in law's arm.

"Aw, Papa, don't frown. You'll make the boys think this is a bad thing." Davina bounces little Isaac who stares up at his grandfather with love and concern. Unlike Alec, who happens to be a total mama's boy to his actual mother and to his auntie Freya. The news on her engagement and slowly moving out caused the toddler to have fits of rage he'd often take out on Klaus or Kol… Isaac has attached himself to Mikael, he would only take a nap when his pop-pop tucks him in.

"Isn't it?" He frowns, little Isaac's lower lip trembles in sadness.

"Papa," Davina and Freya look up at the tall, blue eyed original vampire.

"Give me the boy." Mikael takes Isaac, the infant curls against his grandfather and closes his eyes.

Kol appears with a smile on his lips, greeting his sister with a peck on the cheek and a proper kiss to his wife. Kol releases his wife; Kol fixes Alec's tie and whispers into the toddler's ear. Hope giggles at her uncle's comment. Tapping Hope's nose, Kol ruffles Alec's hair only to be kicked by his beloved wife on the knee. Limping over to his father, Kol takes his youngest son and disappears out the door.

Hope gives her grandfather a thumps up and a wicked smile that she may have inherited from her father or picked it up from her uncle. The things the girl picks up between the two is a horror movie in the making. Mikael gives her a court nod takes hold of Freya's arm. As the wedding march starts, Mikael waits for all the bridesmaids to go first.

Freya's groom smiles at her groom as their eyes meet. Mikael inwardly cringes at the sight…. He now knows how Marcel felt at Davina and Kol's wedding… He wants nothing more to toss her over his shoulder and run and hide somewhere… As he stands before the groom, he debates on handing his little girl over… but he knows of the life she lived… she needs happiness… maybe he should call it all off.

As he kisses his daughters temple; releases the tight hold on her hand and lets her take her grooms hand. He feels coldness where her hand once laid. As he goes to his seat, he sees Klaus smirk at him. Behind him is Kol, who gives him a look of awe… and surprise.

Kol sits in the pews watching his big sister stand before the man that brought his sons into the world. He accepted his father's offer to make this wedding a disaster… reason's that would make his siblings roll their eyes. Plus laugh at him…. They should know by now that Kol is a very selfish man.

Calypso Luvett was between his wife's legs… that is enough reason for the Mikaelson witch to curse his future brother in law. Another reason is that he's taking the only sibling that reached out to hi

m without toying with his on and off switch. Freya understands and heeds his magical connection to his persona.

Kol bounces Isaac on his lap causing the baby to smile happily. Kol dreads the chain of events that are to come… once they are set in motion he's unable to stop them…. Isaac coos up at his father with those beautiful blue orbs. A lazy grin appears on his chubby face.

His little fat boy weights him down when Alec wants to play. Even now as he sits, Isaac drools up at him. Hope sits beside Kol dangling her charm bracelet trying to get Isaac's attention. Alec sits pouting at the other side of Kol. Alec is Kol miniaturized. It's so bad that instead of calling him by his birth name they called him mini Kol, Monster or Evil spawn.

Alec kicks Klaus' seat causing the Hybrid to growl at his nephew. Alec, much like his father, flashes him a smirk when Klaus would look at him. When Klaus' back turns; Alec starts anew. It's goes on for several minutes.

"Evil Parasite, Stop it!" Klaus growls at his two and a half year old nephew.

"Big Eye, No!" Alec retorts his version of an insult to his uncle.

"Why you little-" Klaus jumps from his seat causing the room to go silent.

"He's two!" Mikael growls protectively as he makes Klaus sit back down in his seat.

"Kol's evil spawn needs to-"

"Shut up!" Rebekah hisses from the alter where everyone stares at Klaus ready to take down his brother's toddler.

Davina glares at her brother in law from afar. Sitting back down Klaus grumbles a threat. Cami shakes her head. The ceremony goes on… once again Alec starts to kick the seat. When the question of someone opposing the union… Klaus manages to whirl around and snarl at Alec. In response, the toddler bursts into tears…

Alec jumps from his seat and rushes down the aisle towards the bride. Rebekah tries to intersect but the toddler waves his tiny hand causing his aunt to soar across the room. Hope was behind Alec trying to get him back into his seat… but gets distracted when she sees Rebekah flying.

Alec reaches Freya and cries. Little hands reaching above his little body trying to get her to pick him up. Rebekah sits up and growls. The little monster, as she dubbed him, has too much freedom when it comes to his magical roots.

Alec avoids Calypso's hands by lifting his godmother's gown and hides under it. Davina is mortified at Alec's tantrum, which she blames Kol for. Kol is laughing so hard that he sounds like a dying seal. Freya is trying to move away but the toddler follows her movement. Davina tries to help the bride.

Josh is recording the entire mischief toddler Kolvina is causing. Josh regrets listening to Freya and Rebekah about being the godfather of the evil spawn. Yet the little runt makes his gloomy days shine. Just like his mama there's still hope.

Klaus gets angry at the delay so he speeds forward. He takes hold of Freya and snaps her neck. His older sister falls into his arms, which he hands her over to Calypso who holds his bride…. Picking his runt of a nephew by the collar of his shirt; Klaus turns to his sister-in-law.

"I believe this belongs to you." He tosses his nephew to Davina as if he's a bag of chips.

Angry at the treatment Klaus handled her son. She lifts a hand and flickers her wrist. Klaus falls in a heap after his neck snap under its own pressure. Hayley barks in laughter from her sit. Hope frowns and tugs on her aunt's dress.

"That wasn't nice, auntie Davi," Hope scrolls the older witch. "But daddy was being a bad boy so it's okay." Hope tosses her dark hair to the side in a very diva motion. Which she picked up from her father..

While they wait for Freya to wake. Davina sits her son down and lectures him. Kol sits beside his son while bouncing Isaac on his lap. After several minutes of bouncing, Kol gets tired and stops. Mikael has laid his daughter down and denies Calypso the right to look her over.

Hope goes up to Isaac and plays with his little hands. When they hear a gasp from Freya they all start towards their spots. Klaus is still out cold. So Elijah was forced to drag his brother by the ankles and allows his head to hit the steps forcefully. Kol eagerly kicks his brother in the ribs as he passes him.

As the ceremony ends Mikael narrows his eyes at Kol. Who in turn winks at his father. They make their way to the Mikaelson-claire yard… Freya wanted a spring outdoor wedding. So there they are, in the yard… it's a lot safer then the last wedding…. Klaus was still having repairs done. Fairy lights string from tree to tree. The three tier cake makes the kids eyes widen like plates. Hope whispers at Alec, who nods at his cousin. The two run off… If the two year old understands the plan the six year old … they are all screwed.

The night goes on uneventful… so far no one has started a fire, which they discovered was Hope who started it. However they still blamed Kol… who has given up on defending himself. Klaus laughed at his brother's defeat until Hope walked into a room with the little adopted boy of Aiden and Josh. Hand in hand she stated that she was going to marry him. Kol had a fit of laughter that caused him to become best friends with the wall again.

The sun sets causing the sky to change colors… so much has changed for Mikael…. His life was dark and unpleasant. But his daughter dragged him out of that. Today is the day that once again darkens his world. Mikael watches from afar as Freya and Calypso share their first dance. His tainted heart breaks a little more just watching them. The glances that they exchange can be written off as love. He looked at his daughter as if she means the world to him… Mikael knows the feeling… Freya as that special ability about her.

He knew it when she was born, and when she gasped for air and opened her eyes for the first time in his arms. His world was filled with light and wonder thanks to her….When she passed everything spiraled down…Even after being separated so long, she still meant the world to him. It didn't matter if he presumed she has gone to Valhalla, she meant everything to him…

He doesn't understand how that little girl that would run to him when he would return to battle be the woman there dancing. His heart yearns to take her back and keep her stored away. Kol stands beside his father with the chubby baby pushed out… Mikael takes the baby out of his son's hands and Isaac just beams.

"I called it off, if that's what you're wondering about." Kol mumbles as he stares at his favorite sister dance. "I didn't want her wedding to be like mine or the slag's." Rebekah flings a dish at her brother. Mikael jerks his son to the left, avoiding a bloody mess.

"Good." Mikael tares his eyes from his daughter and looks down at Hope, Alec and Rex (Josh and Aiden's adopted son) who smile up at him. Whenever those three are together and smile like the twins at the end of the hall way… Mikael has the need to run for cover.

"Pop-pop!" Alec cries as he points at Isaac.

"Can we take Isaac?" Hope questions as she lifts her hands up. "Uncle Elijah says Im a big girl."

"Have you asked-"

"I asked auntie Davi. She said I can carry him." Hope lies through her teeth.

Isaac blinks at the older kids and shrieks like a little piggy. Kol nods at his father and Mikael lets Hope take hold of her six month old cousin. Grunting that he's heavy. So, Hope asks Rex to help her carry him. Poor Rex is forced to carry Isaac. The three disappear with the baby…

"Was it wise to let her take him?"

"Nope, but I need to get the feeling back into my arms before I have to take him back." Kol grins.

Elijah strolls beside them and takes a long sip of his whiskey. Dressed in his usual attire, his handsome face lacks its usual blank expression. He quirks his eyebrow at his brother and father. Pointing behind him.

"You do know, that they have Isaac." He slightly slurs.

"Lijah, the wedding has barely started and you are slurring… brother, you are losing your touch." Kol claps his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I fear for my godson's life!" Elijah cries as he speeds away…

"Well, that was odd." Kol blinks several times.

Rebekah gathers the group for the cake to be cut she gives Kol a pointed look. Kol lifts his hand and wiggles his fingers at his sister and scrunches his face. Davina whacks him hard on the stomach. Kol sees three little heads peering from under the table… his eyes widen as he shakes his head… Hope gives him the thumbs up.

She along with Rex start to push the cake… well Hope was using some of her magic… It's when it hits the couple on their backs…. They let a gasp of surprise. The towering cake lays on the ground in heaps…. Freya looks down and starts to brush herself off. Instead of tossing the cake to the ground she smashes the cake into Rebekah's face.

Giggles escape the witch as she runs away from Rebekah who chases after her older sister with a hand full of cake… it's when a food fight breaks out… Under the table the four youngsters hide. Isaac sits in his bouncer that Hope dragged out…. She feeds him some frosting once and a while… as the three older ones would eat the frosting and bread…. Faces and hands covered in frosting… Its when the table cover is taken off and everyone sees the four eating.

Pictures are taken and Davina tries to clean them up. Hayley tried with Hope who had a fit saying that she wanted her auntie Davi to do it. That her auntie Davi is mama to the boys and she wanted to be part of it. Hayley frowns and feels anger coursing through her.. but she's the one to blame…

As the kids are changed into pajamas and are still out and about…. Freya eyes her family and friends. Cami had a little too much that she passed out under a lawn chair. A tipsy Rebekah is beside Cami braiding her hair. Marcel is taking shots with Aiden… Kol and Davina are with the kids… well Kol is on the ground with the four on him…

Calypso hands her a glass of red wine. A smile playing on his lips as he wraps an arm about her. Mikael strolls up and asks to speak with him. Nodding, Calypso leaves his bride and goes with her father. Cal knows Mikael disapproves of him… but he's been dating Freya for three years. He tried to win him over… no matter what he does the older man dislikes him.

"Take care of my girl." Mikael mumbles as he looks at the hazel eyed man.

"You approve?"

"She's safer with you then she's with this lot." He glances at his family who are destroying themselves…

Jackson brought out his bow and lights some of the arrows on fire…. The kids stop their attack on Kol's poor back and stare at the hybrid in awe… Mikael shakes his head at the Mutt and his need for attention from his step-daughter. Or how the Hybrid Queen encourages her husband.

"I doubt I'll be able to draw her away… with all honesty your family is what led me to her. This fountain of devotion to one another after so much pain and betrayal is something I've never seen. I wish my siblings and I held a tight rope like this… but the scars are too deep."

From afar, Klaus and Elijah strip their shirts off. As the song 'Milkshake' starts they shimmy away… Josh catches this and can't help but laugh. Kol gaps at the sight and pulls out his phone and records. He's going to make a montage of Klaus and Elijah's videos as their Christmas gifts…. That or present it to their future partners…. Mikael ignores his sons making fools of themselves…. He's grown use to their mischief.

"You lost someone?"

"A good friend and one of my younger sisters… One was killed off in war… my sister's health was a major defect since birth it's what lead me to my profession… when the said friend passed she allowed her illness take her… depression and the loss of her beloved was too much for her weak heart. We all cracked and went separate ways… Your boy Kol and his wife remember me so much of my youngest sister and her husband… as everyone else here they remind me of my siblings that I lost. I just hope you allow me to view you as my father figure…" Calypso's strain relationship with his father was far worse than Klaus and Mikael's.

"We shall see, boy." Mikael mumbles as he looks back at the group.

Klaus stumbles back and crashes into Freya… The red wine stains her dress… Klaus grins at his sister and points the large stain. Everything around them stops.

"Did you have an accident sister?"

"You made me spill it." Freya retorts bitterly.

"Did not!" Klaus shakes his head as Jackson sets his items down and goes for a beer.

"How are you going to tell me?" Freya growls.

"I just did." Klaus replies causing Marcel to chuckle from the bar.

"You insufferable jerk!"

"You need to learn how to handle your drinks, sister." Klaus slurs as he waves his hand with his scotch in it.

"You bumped into me!" she hisses, narrowing her eyes…

"Did not…." He drinks the amber liquid.

"Klaus!" the hybrid turns to Elijah who storms up to him. They get into a heated debate on who would win the voice… then it jumps from topic and it ended up on who had the best plan to defeat their aunt who has been dead over six years.

Freya frowns at Elijah and Klaus who were fighting about who was right… push came to shove, and somehow one of them picked up Jackson's long bow. They ready and fired it… Klaus laughs at Elijah's hit and miss. Until they hear Hope cry out… Alec is bawling his eyes out as Mikael jerks the bow out of a rather drunk Eljiah's hands…

Klaus sees Freya's dress stained with wine… and looking up he sees red spreading a grin appears. The arrow sticks out of his sister's chest….

"Well that isn't wine…." Walking up, to his sister, taking the end of the arrow he jerks it out "Elijah, you missed!" Klaus calls out.

Kol hands Isaac to his beloved wife and goes up to Klaus. Fisting his hand he slings it back and launches it forward. A crack is heard…. Kol curses as he flexes his hand. Marcel holds Elijah down as Rebekah slaps some sense to her older brother. Mikael offers some blood to his daughter who just blinks away the shock. Davina trying to console four kids who are crying all at once… Klaus is knocked out from the force of the punch...

This wedding didn't go as planned…but at least it wasn't Kol's fault this time…. Next time they have to keep the liquor away from Klaus and Elijah… The next wedding will not end up in bloodshed and tears… who are they kidding it'll end up like the rest… Blood, and tears is what makes this family who they are...

* * *

 **There you have it... I'm not sure if it's as funny as the other ones... But eh... I'm sorry i haven't been able to update this. with two demanding jobs and finals I've been stretched thin... i'll try to write and post Hope's later this week. i can't make any promises... So i want to show Kolvina without a baby bump... but show the mischief Alec can get into. He along with Hope tend to get into mischief the most... Rex tags along but like the other two he enjoys the rush. Doesn't help that Kol teaches them things...Anyhoo,I hope you enjoyed! XoXo-JasZ**

 **Ps: Thanks for all the love ^^**


	5. Hope's Wedding

_**Wow, it almost took me a week to update this story... Sorry about that. so here you go! sorry for errors and what not.-JasZ**_

* * *

Klaus has his hand wrapped around Kol's throat, reason being why he has his brother in such a state…. Well one can guess when it comes to the youngest male in the family. Kol decided to taunt his brother about Hope running into the arms of another. In other words Kol was trying to get payback for Klaus' behavior at Aurora wedding two years ago.

Elijah shakes his head and takes a long sip from his glass of vodka. Mikael joins his eldest as Freya uses her powers to close Klaus' windpipe once again. Davina walks in at the aftermath…. Blinking she goes up to her husband and pulls him down by his ear. Klaus smirks until Davina makes his leg bend in a rather odd direction.

Hissing in pain and rage, Klaus is about to go after the little witch. After all these years and one immortal spell, he's still not used to what he's in for. He's doomed to have his brother and wife at his side forever. But in truth he cares for the two hot headed witches.

He's about to retort something rather rude when it hits him. That scent has spreads on his property after so many years. Ignoring the look of those around him, Klaus storms out of the room. Anger written on his face as everyone stares after the Hybrid….

Today is supposed to be her special day. A day she wants to share with only those who mean the world to her. Now as she stares at the woman before her. Hope feels nothing but rage. Her intense blue eyes drill daggers into the woman's hazel doe orbs.

Hope can't forgive her… Yes, this woman is her mother.. The woman that gave her life. But she abandoned her. Chose her pack and her mate over her! She wants nothing more to hex Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Maybe she's overreacting but it's because of her step-father. Hope witness her family fall apart thanks to him!

The depression her auntie Davina went through… Uncle Kol going mad with rage. Her uncle Marcel and Auntie Bex's marriage falling apart. Auntie Yaya and Uncle Cal trying to keep them all together.. Even Uncle 'Lijah went through a 'drinking your troubles phase.' They were destroying themselves because Jackson Kenner couldn't control himself.

For a long time Hope pushed all thoughts and memories of her mother away. Many times she would pretend that her Aunties were her mother when Cami wasn't around. Her Uncles were her other daddies. Her cousins weren't just cousins but her brothers and sisters.

It's been eighteen years since mother and daughter had any contact. Eighteen years that Hope wished would have gone on longer. She can feel Cami's hand on her shoulder, placing a hand on her step-mother's hand Hope squeezes it. Her stepmother, aunts and bridesmaids flee seeing that they need alone time.

Alone with her mother, Hope blinks as her step-father comes into view. Hope lets a growl escape her lips as they reach to embrace her. Hope doesn't let strangers touch her. Even if long ago she once called them family. All ties were cut the day her father married Cami and the event happened.

"Baby girl, you look so beautiful." Hayley smiles as she eyes the little girl she once carried close to her heart.

"Just like her mamma." Jackson beams at his step-daughter.

"I'm nothing like her." Hope hisses as the door opens to reveal her father.

"Indeed so, my daughter, you are much lovelier." Klaus smiles at his daughter with a smile that is only seen around her.

"Daddy" Hope looks at her father with love in her eyes.

"Do you wish to marry that imbec-"

"Yes, Daddy." Hope rolls her eyes while ignoring her mother and step-father.

"He's-"

"Daddy, please."

Klaus frowns and turns to Hayley and Jackson Hayley narrow her eyes at him. She blames him for the outcome. Allowing Kol and Freya to: place the crescent curse on her and the rest of her pack. The only one spared was Aiden, seeing that he tried to stop the dreadful event.

"A word, now." Klaus smirks at the wolf queen and her mutt king they leave Hope to finish getting ready for her big day.

They reach the study, there the rest of the family lingers. Kol narrows his eyes until Davina lays a hand on his shoulder. Their sons beside them as a girl the Kenner couple find eerie similar to the still youthful Davina. Kol, Marcel and Rebekah eye them, ready to kill if need be. Beside the girl is a boy around her age with a shade of blue eyes that are similar to Hope's. There are several other's there that are clearly not part of the family they left behind… they are new additions.

"Poppy, why don't you and the other girls go to Hope?" Rebekah soothes her petite niece's chocolate curls. Aurora even at the age of, twenty –one, is still treated like the baby of the group. Even if there are several children that follow after her birth.

"Boys go destroy something." Klaus waves his nephews and son away.

The younger males all turn to Alec, who smirks. The man is way too much like his father and uncle for his own good. As they rush out of the room. Mikael gives Klaus a frown and pointed look at the mutts.

"Well, look what we have here." Kol hisses as his blue eyes shine with fury.

"Kol," Davina mumbles trying to get him to sit back down.

"It was many years ago… that incident…. I'm sorry for what I did." Jackson tries to reason with the room.

"That doesn't ease the pain. Now does it." Freya snaps. "It's doesn't fill the avoid that is there."

"We are part of her family. Her pack!" Hayley cries.

"No, we are her family." Elijah encounters while setting his drink down with a loud clank. "We've been there for her. You ran off. We raised her into the woman she is now!"

"Because of Klaus-"

"Would you have me kill you and your mutt?" Klaus snarls after a while.

"You could have spared-"

"No, you see my family comes first. If anyone… anyone harms them, there is hell to pay."

"We were once family."

"That was until the mutt took the life of child and nearly took the mother as well!"

No one ever mentioned the life of the child that was taken from Kol and Davina… The loss was too great for the couple; Klaus related to his brother then and vowed to watch over the children that remained. Made sure no one harms a hair on the little girl that was born after that event…

Cami appears looking at the group…. She knows what the topic is about… Looking at Klaus and places a smile on her lips. Cami after giving birth to her son was turned not under Klaus' blood line but that of her son's. Much Hayley's situation, Cami was placed in so much danger…. The family locked themselves in. When the child of Klaus and Cami came into the world it wasn't long after that Kol and Davina's sadness ended. The announcement of another child to be born would grace their family.

"It's time…" Cami announces as Klaus growls…. Giving away his daughter isn't something he wanted for the little girl he raised…. He wanted her live a life where all that she need was her papa and family. Not some joke of a man she chose to mate with.

"A little busy, love."

"Niklaus," Mikael starts… "We shouldn't stall. If these wedding crashers want to join so be it… but the happiness of that girl is on the line."

"She is happy at my side."

"Brother, you can't keep her locked away like a collectible Barbie doll." Elijah mumbles… "Like your actual collection."

"Uncle Klaus has a collection of Barbie dolls?" A little voice questions… they all turn to see the flower girl…

"Who let the little one in?" Rebekah calls out as she quickly takes the little girl whom her older sister and husband had four years ago.

"Auntie Bex, Uncle Klaus has a collection?" Her blue eyes shine with luster. "Can I play with them? I promise to be careful!"

"Robin, what did we take about?"

"Not to interrupt the adults…." Little Robin frowns knowing a lecture is coming. "Uncle Kol save me from the slag's lecture!"

This causes Marcel to laugh at his niece… Freya blushes seeing that her daughter is rather attached to her Uncle Kol and auntie Davina. Calypso shakes his head, knowing that his daughter will find a way to get herself out of trouble… He knows it's the doing of the youngest brother.

"Give me, my little bird." Kol yanks his niece from his sister's grip and shakes her against his body. Forgetting that the Kenner's are there.

"Uncle Kol you're going to ruin my hair…" Robin giggles as Rebekah takes her niece back and soothes stray hairs.

"Robin, come on." Aurora pops into the room and smiles. "We have to get your flowers. Hope wants to take a picture with you."

As little Robin is taken by her cousin to the other side of the house. Klaus growls knowing that Little Robin will let it slip to the other of his collection…. Alec, the wise ass of the group will make jokes. Rex will try to do the same. Sean will just warn them knowing his father's temper… Isaac will just mind his own business unless Alec's life is endangered.

"How did you get rid of the curse?" Marcel questions wryly.

"Bonnie." Hayley mumbles… Knowing the Mystic falls witch and her coven tried for years to release them… by some miracle it was broken at least for a while.

"You guys, seriously, we need to get this show on the road!" Cami cries knowing Hope will have a fit soon. Seeing Little Robin to lure the family out.

Davina links her arm with her husband and tries to drag him out. Mikael rolls his eyes and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt. Lifting him a bit he walks with him down to the ballroom. Davina walks behind them wry of the couple that will be joining them. Freya and Calypso follow along with Rebekah and Marcel. They laugh as they watch their father sit Kol down and points at him. Waggling his finger Mikael tells his son not to do anything idiotic… Kol launches forward and bites his father's finger. Mikael grunts and shoves him away. Laughter is heard as Alec and Isaac watch from the edge of the railing.

"Why are you always encouraging your father?" Mikael growls…

"Because, Uncle Klaus is way to psycho, Uncle Cal is too much like an adult. Uncle Marcel is awesome but yeah…. Uncle 'Lijah is to lawyer like for our taste… Dad is a good mix…."

"What my older brother is stating… is that dad has the mentality of a child that gives us something to laugh about…" Isaac replies earning a dark look from his father.

"Are you sure he's my son, Davina?" Kol growls while pointing at his middle son.

"There is still hope that he'll never be yours." Marcel beams at his nephew.

"Oye, does that mean you like him more than me?" Alec cries as his dark curls slightly swept over his forehead.

"Everyone likes him more then you." Sean replies as he passes by, the glint in his blue eyes tell the adults of the mischief to come.

"He doesn't like me does he?" Alec turns to his brother.

"Nope" Isaac shakes his head.

"Why?"

"You know why." Isaac smiles at his brother.

"Maybe he'd like me if I didn't giving him so many wedgies when he was a toddler." Alec mumbles…

"Or dropped him for that matter."

"I blame Uncle Klaus he had to go use the toilet…" Alec smiles at his brother.

"Because, you spiked his porridge with laxatives." Isaac rolls his blue eyes; Kol can be seen smirking… He taught his son well.

"Places everyone!" Cami cries as she makes sure everyone, friend and family are seated…

Just as the Kenner's walk in and find seats. Alec elbows his brother, who in turn does the same to Sean. The three males watch intensely at the couple… that makes the family to follow their line of sight. Hope watches from afar knowing Alec has something planned.

Her dear cousin never failed her when it came to pulling pranks on family members or defending her when she couldn't. As she watches her mother and stepfather take a seat. The chairs give out from their weight… A bark of laughter can be heard from beside Hope. Looking up she smiles at her father.

"Kol's evil Spawn is way too much like his parents." Klaus chuckles after recomposing himself.

A beep is heard from Klaus' pocket. Fishing out the phone Klaus sees that he has a message from his nephew. Opening it, he smirks at the text. Leave it to Alec to use an old insult…

'Big Eye, I may be like my parents but I am your nephew after all.' Klaus looks over at his nephew who throws his head back and lets out an evil laugh that earns him a slap on the back from his Auntie Bex, the young man falls forward into a chair…. Isaac and Sean laugh at the older boy's misfortune.

Hayley and Jackson sit there fuming at the prank that no doubt was instructed by Kol or Klaus. As the wedding march starts Hope takes her father's arm and they walk. Klaus can be heard mumbling death threats to Rex who looks irked. Hope just blocks it all out, being use to her father threatening Rex after so many years.

Elijah just watches from away with a glass of scotch… Kol quirks an eyebrow at his brother… a smirk plays on his lips. Knowing that Elijah is hoping that Kol would be wrong about what may come…. A bet placed several years ago…

The ceremony starts; Rex hesitant and stutters along the way… Klaus taps his foot on the floor…. Glaring at Rex waiting impatiently; Kol bounces in his seat just waiting… Davina would tell him to stop but he would just pull her into his chest and stroke her hair while telling her it's all going as planned….

Isaac and Alec inch away from their parents while giving them a weird look. Mikael just shakes his head knowing about the bet that a drunken Elijah made on Freya's wedding. Everyone watches as Klaus stands up and speeds forward. A dagger in hand, he drives it into Rex's heart…. Rex's eyes widen in shock as Hope cries out.

Josh and Aiden watch in shock as their son falls to the ground. Hayley and Jackson quickly try to go to the sobbing girl. Klaus just stands there admiring his handy work. No one moves just seeing that the bride was just married and became a widow within five seconds.

"I win!" Kol screams causing everyone to turn to the younger Original brother.

"Sit your ass down, Kol!" Rebekah jerks her brother down.

Marcel and Mikael go to the boy with a sheet. Wrapping him in it they take him out of the room. Hope is left to sob in her step mother's arms who glares at her husband. Klaus just shrugs and goes over to the refreshment table as nothing happened.

Kol turns to Elijah and gives him a pointed look; the eldest brother rolls his eyes while shaking his head. Kol lifts his hand giving the motion 'pay up'. Everyone in the family watches as Elijah frowns and walks out of the room. Hope is still ignoring her mother and step father. Kol pulls out his trustee camcorder.

Hope is getting rather upset at her father for killing Rex… He then wanted to resume the party that was supposed to be for her beloved and herself. Doesn't help that her mother has been trying to take the facts that she knows so well. Trying to make her family seem the bad guys; yes they have done things. But they did them to protect family!

It's when the lights start to flicker getting the attention of the family and friends. Elijah appears in a jumpsuit making everyone question him. Music starts to play and he glares at Kol who waves at his brother while holding the camcorder. Elijah starts to sing along with a song the younger generation has no idea about. When suddenly Elijah rips the jumpsuit off and jumps off the railing…. He gets into the song…. Reacting the video…

 _"I came in like a wrecking ball!"_ He shouts at the top of his lungs as he swings from chandelier.

Kol is in a fit of laughter that he nearly drops his camcorder. It's when someone else jumps from the other side… Hope's eyes widen realizing its Rex. Her heart speeds up at she looks up at her father. A slow smile appears on his lips until he watches Elijah peel off his pants…. Kol quickly cover's his wife's eyes by burying her head into his chest. Davina tries to escape but Kol just tells her to let it be.

The other men follow Kol's actions. Trying to prevent minds to be scarred… if it wasn't already by all the mind games and destroyed weddings… Hope smiles… Until they land on a woman who stares at her….

"Is this what a famous Mikaelson wedding consists of now?" the woman questions as she eyes Elijah up at the chandelier.

"Who's the hag?" Alec calls out from the end of the room while trying to get Isaac to chug a large glass of beer.

"What is this return of the unwanted mothers?" Klaus growls as he grabs table leg and breaks it off causing everything to fall to the ground in a heap.

Above them they hear Elijah and Rex singing while swinging on the chandelier. Mikael instructs his grandchildren to go. Of course being the children of their parents refuse…. Robin who is being carried by Aurora has no choice to be dragged out by Adrian. Isaac follows his sister and brother in law… wanting to be sure they are okay and no one else is here.

"Wait mother?" Alec eyes the blond while turning to look at his family. "I thought grandpa said you were left at his doorstep." He tries to make a joke only to get a glare from his uncle.

"Can someone please put a muzzle on the boy?" Klaus growls as he sees Marcel drag his nephew out the room with Nenet and Sean beside him.

"What are you doing here mother." Rebekah cries as Esther smiles at them.

"Came to wish my granddaughter a wonderful marriage." Esther replies while looking at her eldest grandchild.

"How thoughtful, now you can go back to the hole you crawled out of." Kol replies in a chirpier tone.

Esther extends a hand and sends her youngest son flying across the room. Mikael speeds forward to his ex-wife only to be frozen in place. Davina is at her husband's side helping him up. Her tiny frame stands before Kol. Blocking him from his mother's view. Elijah is still singing at the top of his lungs as Rebekah and Freya stands besides on another. Hands clasped together in support, Freya still has a long dislike to their mother. Rebekah had been led astray by Esther more than once. Hope watches as her family starts to circle around the original witch.

Esther seems to prove that she still has the upper hand… Hope taking none of that. Lifts her dress and Takes off her heel. Eyeing the chain above she aims and sends her heel upward. Trying to place enough force to make the chandelier to fall. Instead of hitting the chain it hits Elijah in the throat. Encasing his throat in his large hands he falls backwards.

Rex reaches for the Original only to fall off as well. Elijah, in his undies, lands on the ice structure. Rex on the other hand lands on Hope's grandmother…. A crack can be heard….Hope goes over to her heel plucks it from the ground and places it back on. Klaus drags his mother back to the basement in shackles.

Alec escapes his imprisonment with Aurora and Isaac at his side. The siblings glance around seeing that their family is still in one piece… well for the most part. Rex is on the ground coughing, Hope at his side. Kol enchanted his camcorder to continue recording… it's when they hear Elijah grunt.

"I have been impaled!" Elijah cries in a slurred tone.

"He acts like that's the first time…" Kol rolls his eyes as a smirk plays on his lips.

Mikael marches over to the bar and takes the strongest drink he can find. Drowning himself in the bitter taste… He watches Hope interact with her mother…. It's until little Robin appears holding a Barbie doll in her hand… Klaus appears and spots the little girl with the doll. The Original Hybrid roars causing everyone to stop their teasing on Elijah…

"You took her out of the box!" Klaus cries in shock and rage.

"Run Robin Run!" Kol cries as he sees the look of bloody massacre on Klaus' face.

Alec tosses his cousin over his shoulder and runs out. The four year old giggles at the face Klaus is making. Klaus is about to chase them when Isaac snaps his fingers causing the Hybrid's pants to light up… everyone stares at Isaac, who is the most neutral and happiest of the next generation.

"Why did you just light his pants on fire?" Hope questions her younger cousin.

Isaac shrugs as he watches his Uncle trying to stop the fire from spreading…. Cami is just watching her husband from the bar having a drink with her father in law… No one seems care that there's a fire in the ballroom… or the fact that Esther is back. Hell they either lost their minds or getting there. No one makes a move to help Elijah off the ice.

"He lied about the collection being his. He said it was yours."

Hope snorts, she did have a Barbie doll once… but after she found its head ripped off she refused to play with them. Besides the point that she was the only girl for a while; she wanted to play with the boys. Isaac, the sweetheart of the group, was being corrupted by Alec and herself over the years…. And it seems his darker side is coming out… Just like it did several years ago…

"You guys where are Uncle Josh and Uncle Aiden?" Sean questions as he looks around…

"Oh my god!" Kol cries out…

"Not again Kol!" Davina yells at her husband….

"Learn to lock the door!" Rebekah yells beside her brother…. "There are children in the house!"

Hope looks at her husband, cousins and brother… a smile plays on her lips as the adults all try to drown what they just witnessed with liquor. This is just another family thing that goes on… Even after so much pain and suffering they always know what to do to get their spirits up… They wouldn't change it for anything world…

Hope sees her mother and step-father looking at her… offering her mother a wry smile. Hope wants nothing more to go back in time and change what happened but she can't and won't. It's when she hears her Uncle still singing 'Wreaking Ball' that she realizes that is the song of her life… at least it's not like when Uncle Marcel got so lost at her dad's wedding and started singing _'In love with a stripper'_ while pointing at her auntie Rebekah… Whatever Uncle Kol spiked the punch with, it made an everlasting impression…

* * *

 _ **I'd like to thank you all for reading and Reviewing... I know this wasn't a funny as the others but more serious. I feel that Hope's relationship with her mother would be something like this... then again it's just me... I hope you enjoyed Hope's Wedding none the less. On that note, let me know what you guys thought of this chap. -JasZ**_

 _ **Iheartnatebuzz-I believe the name is unisex. ^^**_


	6. Klaus and Cami's wedding Disaster

_**Here's the next chap! This one is a little bit darker... I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Cami blinks at her reflection. Her shoulder length locks bounce in large curls that Rebekah had styled. Her long white dress fits her snug. Makeup lightly done but still breathtaking. Smiling she turns to her soon to be in laws. Rebekah stands there with an amused smile playing on her rosy lips. The canary yellow dress makes the original appear like a flower child.

Freya just lies on the bed toying with the frill of her dress as her long locks are pulled back in a French knot. The wedges on her feet adds the appeal to her long legs. Rebekah swats at her older sister to sit up. Groaning Freya sits up and allows Rebekah to paint her face.

Davina walks in with a frown on her pretty face. Cami eyes her friend who waves her off and waddles towards a chair. Davina's long, dark curls are loose and wind. Cami walks over to her and places a hand on Davina's rounding belly. Which Klaus makes fun of her for getting pregnant so soon.

Of course Mikael defends his daughter in law stating that the children are a product of a faithful marriage. That shuts the hybrid up for two seconds. Kol of course is proud of his dedication to his tiny wife's form and the product of their love. Kol to say the least is just happy to shove it into Marcel's face that his marriage to Davina is still going strong.

"You okay?" Cami asks the youngest of the group.

"Fine, Kol pissed me off." Davina lets out a tired sigh.

"What did the moron do now?" Rebekah questions as she places blush on Freya's cheekbones.

"What didn't he do?" Davina snaps tiredly. "I wonder how my boys survive with him half the time."

"Papa is always around." Freya replies only to be pinched by Rebekah.

"How's baby number three?" Rebekah stops her reign of terror on Freya's face to rub Davina's four month belly.

"Fine, kept me up. I swear this pregnancy is nothing compared to Isaac's… this one is a breeze."

"Well, he was a nine pound baby you pushed out without drugs. Plus your tiny frame can't handle that kind of stress or weight." Rebekah remembers being in the waiting room and hearing the tiny witch screaming like no tomorrow…

"Cami, you look lovely." Davina beams up at her friend.

"Ready to sell your soul to the devil?" Rebekah comments as the door is pushed open by Hope. Hands and face covered in chocolate.

"Who gave you sweets?" Rebekah chills at the girl while getting a tissue from the nightstand.

"Uncle Kol." Hope beams as her blue eyes bounce from woman to woman.

"See what I mean." Davina huffs. "He fed Alec and Isaac sugar before I got a chance to give them a bath and change them into their suits.

"He's a big kid himself." Cami smiles at the pregnant girl.

"Auntie Davi, when the baby gets here can I play with it?" Hope asks as Rebekah wipes the girl's hands.

"Hope the baby is a she or he. Not an it." Rebekah scrolls.

"That's not what daddy said."

"You still have a chance to run before marrying into this crazy family." Davina huffs while ignoring the cries of Isaac who usually is a quiet baby.

"Ma!" Isaac's little voice bounces from the hall into the room. The one and a half year old little boy waddles into the room. Behind him is Kol who quirks an eyebrow at them.

"What did you do to him?" Freya questions as Isaac snakes his little arms around Davina's leg.

Cami smiles at the little boy and coos at him. Isaac looks up at her and gives her a dimpled smile. His chubby cheeks just makes Cami want to pinch them. Extending her arms out to him, little Isaac allows the blond to pick him up.

"Aren't you a big boy?" She coos causing the little one's smile to widen letting Cami to take a peek at his two front teeth.

"Nothing… It seems he got annoyed that Rex and Alec decided to go play without him…" Kol replies as he watches his wife from the corner of his eye. "How are you feeling love?"

"Fat and tired." Davina mumbles as she swats at his hand…

"Well, when we get home you can sleep as long as you want. I'll take care of the boys…" He vows as he laces his fingers with his sunshine's.

"What did you do?" Rebekah questions her brother as Cami places Isaac on the bed… Standing on two feet the toddler starts to jump on the bed with Cami holding his little hands…

"Most likely spiked the booze." Cami replies while making faces at Isaac.

"I plead the fifth…" Kol smirks… "But honestly, sweetheart, you need to rest. I don't want another scare."

"Uncle Kol can you give me a piggy back ride back to the boys…" Hope questions as she tears herself from her aunt.

"Alright puppy, let's get this over with…" Kol smiles as his niece gets onto the bed. Kol turns his back so the little girl can jump onto his tall frame. "Off we go."

The two are off leaving the one year old there. Isaac is being pampered with kisses by Cami. The toddler is a great distraction for her… seeing that her mind started to race with negative thoughts…. Besides the point that Isaac is better mannered then Alec… that boy is a terror… She's scared of taking a nap with him around…

Kol bounces into the room that the two terrors are in; his niece shimmies down. Watching to three kids play with a ball trying to aim it at Klaus's easel. Kol smirks as he turns to see his brother there with a glass of juice in hand. Quirking an eyebrow at Elijah, Kol strolls over to him.

"Given up on drinking?" Kol taunts.

"You will take advantage of me." Elijah retorts.

"Oh brother, I would never."

"Really now, I recall you cornering me and telling me if Hope ever gets married Klaus will allow the ceremony to go on and kill the groom at the altar seconds after being married to his daughter. If that is to happen I would have to reenact a video…which I foolishly accepted."

"There is a certain percentage that it will not happen. So what are you fearing brother."

"You are as evil as Niklaus."

Mikael along with Marcel roll their eyes… They know that Kol is capable of creating havoc… but his wife will just waltz in or mentioned and the boy will be cowering. Davina maybe tiny and look as if she couldn't hurt a fly. But the witch is as ruthless as anyone in the Mikaelson family.

"I fail to see it that way." Klaus waltzes into the room a frown etched on his face. "You three, stop it!" He snaps at his daughter, Nephew and the kid…. Klaus is indifferent on Rex… but something about him gives him a bad vibe. Maybe it's that Hope seems smitten with him.

"Cami has the jitters." Kol smirks… "She may not have stated it so, before you ask, but she was all over fat boy."

"The way you insult your own son is so distasteful." Elijah scrolls.

"Well, I was going to call him piggy… Sunshine, gave me the chucky eye."

"Don't you remember what he asked us when Alec was born?" Marcel encounters from the bar…

"He asked a lot of things…." Klaus tries to recall a certain time his brother didn't ask stupid questions.

"When you first saw Alec you told Dee and Kol that he looked like a girl." Josh replies as he enters the room.

"Ah yes…. That moment." Klaus smirks which causes Kol to roll his eyes. "You turned to me and asked 'Does he least look like a pretty girl?' I honestly thought the little witch was going to fling you out the window."

"I was asking an honest question." Kol pouts as a crash is heard.

The males turn to see Paint spattered cross the floor. Klaus is about pick the kids up by the collars when Kol waves his hand and the paint goes back into the jars. Mikael picks his grandson and looks him in the eye. Placing him on the table Mikael starts waggling his finger at the pouting Toddler, looking like a miniature Kol.

Rebekah storms into the room like a whirlwind. Tucked under her arm is Isaac, who coos at his father and uncles. Handing the one year old to his father. Her eyes never leaves Klaus' as she smiles brightly at her brother's.

"Brother, let me be the first to say, congrats on this day…. I hope for the sake of Cami that she opens her eyes to see the monster you truly are." Rebekah cups her brother's face. "Until then enjoy this glorious moment."

"I should dagger you for twenty years." Klaus hisses at his sister.

"Marcel would get bored and interrupt Sunshine and I! Don't dagger the tart!" Kol whines as Isaac wraps his arms around his father's neck.

Rebekah glares at her brother and makes a cruel gesture. Marcel grins at his wife while taking a sip of his whiskey. Alec jumps onto Klaus' back without anyone having time to stop the toddler. Kol stares at them wide eyes. Rex launches himself on to Klaus' leg as Hope does on the other. While trying to pull the troublesome four year old off his back. Rebekah pulls out her phone and records it.

"Watch it!" Kol calls out as Klaus nearly scratches Alec.

Rolling his eyes, Mikael takes Alec off and holds him like a football player would hold a ball. Marcel took Hope off and holds her like a doll. Aiden grabs Rex by the collar of his shirt, he was squirming. Klaus growls at the kids…

"Okay, fun time over; let's get his show on the road!" Rebekah claps her hands shoving her brother out of the room.

Elijah is forced to set his drink down until the ceremony is over, seeing that he is the best man. As they all get into places Kol is forced to watch the terrors and Isaac. Davina once again standing at the altar as a bridesmaid. As they all turn to watch Cami walk down the aisle with Josh perched at her arm. Kol smirks as he waves his hand making the baby vampire trip on his own two feet. Stumbling, Josh nearly takes the bride down.

When it starts no one breath until the most important question is asked. Rebekah raises a hand and looks at Cami. Her eyes shining with lure and a seductive smile plays on her lips. Going up to Cami, Rebekah pulls Cami away from her brother.

"You should think before accepting my brother." Everyone can hear the blond haired Original talking to the human.

"Rebekah," Klaus growls hearing Kol snicker at his seat.

"I should of told you, I fancied you before I shackled myself to Marcel."

Klaus is about to rip his sister's head off when she sees the murderous look on his face. Making a sound she goes on. Pulling the mortal close; she plants a kiss on Cami's lips. Making the green eyed beauty's eyes to widen. Marcel is gaping along with everyone else. Kol is having a ball at his seat as he holds Alec down…

"Enough of this rouse!" Klaus growls jerking his sister way. "You will pay greatly sister."

"I'm shaking…"

"Well, that hasn't happened in a wedding yet…." Freya whispers to Davina.

In a daze Cami turns her attention to Klaus. Blinking a few times she just wonders what the hell is wrong with this family that they have to one up each other. Waiting until Klaus finishes his vow of driving a dagger into his sister's chest. They continue with the ceremony.

As they all go to the reception area. Everyone is enjoying the food and drinks that Kol so generously spiked. Expect his wife's and his own. He also swapped Elijah's well prepared speech… with something he thought over time and time again. With the help of Rebekah of course. Elijah stands up and smiles brightly at friends and family. The drinks have taken affect, they can tell by the look Elijah was giving the piece of paper.

"I want to congregate my brother Niklaus and my new sister Camille on their marriage. I hope it's filled with love and peace… which will be limited seeing that Nik has the temperament of a Chihuahua." Kol grins behind Isaac's curls. "Also, now seeing that you snogged my sister, shagged Marcel, my sister's husband, and married my brother. I have come to question my family…. What an incest pool we drown ourselves in. Marcel who was taken and raised by Klaus…who married his aunt… then Marcel adopting Davina who married Kol, who is our youngest brother…."

Kol frowns, he didn't write the last bit… it's when he see Josh and Aiden high five each other. He makes know to give them nose bleeds later. Elijah goes on a rant that is way off the script he was given. Freya shakes her head in disappointed beside her father. Bouncing Alec on her laps; while she messages her husband that couldn't make it due to the hospital needing him in.

Hayley and Jackson eye Hope who is seated beside Rebekah and Marcel. The girl happily bouncing at her seat as she munches on her food. Klaus can see the look that the mother of his daughter is giving Hope. after Elijah's little speech. Klaus asks Hayley and Jackson to join him in the study.

There a heated dispute is exchanged. Hayley wanted to take Hope to the bayou and have her live with her kind. Klaus downright refuses his daughter to step anywhere there. Seeing that anyone or thing can get to her. With family she's protected. And Klaus has the final word before going back to his wife. He can hear music blasting.

As he walks into the ballroom he sees Marcel on a table with a mic in hand. He's singing 'I'm in love with a Stripper'. He's moving his hips and stripping his shirt off. He would pause every so often to drink some of the drink Kol refused to drink. He would point at Rebekah who growls at him. That didn't stop the vampire from signing to his wife. He gets down to the ground and does a belly roll. The kids are having a ball.

Davina pokes at Kol who is recording it all. He turns to his wife and quirks an eyebrow. She whispers to him to help her up. As he does, he asks her if he wants him to accompany her up to the restroom. She refuses seeing that Hope is tagging along. AS the two go up the two flights of stairs they use the restroom and clean up. As they head back they bump into the Kenner couple.

"Davina," Hayley starts as she eyes the swollen belly. "We are taking Hope."

Davina questions Hayley for a bit. Hayley confesses that she's doing it without the consent of her brother in law. Davina shakes her head telling her that she can't let them take the little girl. Sure she doesn't get along with Klaus but to take his daughter. It's beyond cruel he risked his life for his daughter.

"I don't want to go with you." Hope cries as she hides behind Davina.

"Hope, we have set your room up with all your favorite things. We can be a family." Hayley tries to win her daughter.

"I want my daddy." Hope cries.

Davina tries to sooth the little girl. Aiden appears, rushing towards the rest room. He stops to see the look of irritation on his alpha's face. He's about to question what is going on. When he's struck and flung against the wall by Jackson. Davina gasps as she pushes Hope behind her.

"We don't want to hurt you, witch. But we need our daughter back." Jackson's temper was getting the best of him.

"No." Davina huffs as she extends her hands causing the hybrid to cringe. Hayley is torn in helping her mate or protecting her friend. The crash downstairs startles the witch allowing the hybrid to speeds forward.

Down at the party everyone is watching as Marcel is still singing and dancing… he ended up on fling cake at the bride and groom as soon as they cut the cake and everyone had gotten a slice. Kol blinks as he digs into his rather large slice of cake. He watches as Isaac walks around with the bride who drifts away from Klaus ready to dagger his brother in-law. A table is flung across the table that was aimed at Marcel who dodges it.

Davina is shoved a hard into the wall, her belly slams against the marble wall….. She is jerked back and pushed…. Unable to catch hold of anything, she stumbles down the stairs. Attempting to protect her unborn child she shields her belly. Yet a blow to the head she loses consciousness.

Isaac with Cami behind watching over the toddler who is in search of his mother. Waddles around the place. Cami looks up a fraction to see the mother of her now two nephews on the ground. Little Isaac lets out a shriek. Running he goes up to his mother… taping her cheek several times….

"Davina?" Cami whisper softly thinking the young woman had a spell.

"Ma! Mama." Isaac cries that cause the family to rush to the entrance to see the young witch on the ground.

Kol drops his cake and rushes to his wife… Pulling her up to his chest, he places her head close to his heart… brushing hair away, he sees the cuts on her pretty face. He tries to get her to talk to him. Freya is on the phone with Cal.

"Sweetheart, wake up." Isaac is crying beside him seeing that his mother isn't moving on her own. "Someone take Isaac!" Kol snaps.

Elijah plucks his godson up and holds the squirming baby… Alec is being held down by Mikael, to say the least Rebekah takes Isaac and Alec and speeds out of the room. Klaus is eyeing the injuries on his sister-in-law. When Kol is about to pick up her, he feels his hand sticky. Pulling back, he sees blood coating his large hand. Across the side of Davina are claw marks…

Cami's eyes widen… Klaus was in the room with them, even if he states his dislike towards the witch and her children… He adores his nephews and sister-in-law. He would never hurt them. Aiden was too busy with Josh watching over the terrors… but he did slip out a few moments before they discovered this.

"Kol we need to take her to the hospital." Marcel tries to peel Kol away from Davina….

The male witch shakes with rage and sadness. He looks up at the vampire, blue eyes shining with tears… In that Marcel and everyone else in the family witnessed a different side from the wild card named Kol Mikaelson. Mikael places a hand on his son's shoulder as Marcel quickly picks Davina up and speeds towards the Hospital. Kol is taken by Mikael. Freya and the other stay behind.

Klaus goes up the stairs to find Aiden on the ground clutching his side… Above are Jackson eyes flashing colors. Hayley holding Hope in her arms. Snarling Klaus speeds forward and slams the mutt against the wall. Elijah appears seconds later peeling his brother way. Freya and Josh are by Aiden. Hope crying at her father…

"If anything happens to the little witch and the babe, you will pay greatly!" Klaus growls.

"The witch shouldn't have gotten in the way!"Jackson growls the stench of moonshine reaches the noses of the Hybrid. That liquor wasn't served here. Klaus preferred top notch liquor along his brothers. Hayley tries to reason.. Telling them a version of a story… Aiden roughly denied what the two were trying to set. It's when Freya's phone rings… answering the call from her husband. She receives news on the mother and child…

"How are they?" Freya questions as she holds her breath…

"Davina has been stabilized but is intensives care… we're waiting for her to wake up." Calypso replies.

"The baby?" Everyone waits on the news on baby Mikaelson.

"Freya… Your brother and Davina are going to need you all there for them…"

"Cal-"

"The child was lost. There is little to no chance that she will be able to have any more children. The damage was too great…"

Josh stares at Jackson with rage in his eyes. Klaus' heart stops hearing the baby he would of deemed his god child was robbed from his grasp. Whirling around he goes after the mutt. Hayley tries to get involved like many years ago… Freya stills the female…

"You took my niece or nephew's life! Then tried to rob me of my daughter! Ruined my wedding with this! I will see to it that you will suffer beyond anything!" Klaus snarls as he slams Jackson's head to the marble wall.

Hope escapes her mother's arms and runs to her father. Hayley stares at her daughter and her father. Cami walks up to Klaus and Hope. The all stare at her accusingly… trying to see where her loyalty will take her. To her husband and her pact. Or the group of people that have more power than anything.

* * *

 _ **There you have it... this wasn't the way i wanted their wedding to go... but this happened. I hope you guys enjoyed... non-the less. There will be a special chap posted soon. involving scenes before an actual wedding who's it'll be is still unknown... Can you image them renewing their vows...-JasZ**_


	7. Pre-wedding Hijinks

_**Here's a little behind the scenes of Hope's Wedding... The mischief everyone was getting into hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Klaus hovers by Hope's bedroom door. He's been trying to persuade his daughter from marrying the idiot. But stubborn like everyone in the damnable Mikaelson family she insists. Freya walks out of the bedroom that holes the bride to be and her flock of maids.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" Freya eyes her younger brother.

"Trying to convince my daughter no to marry the idiot." Klaus growls.

"Rex is a good boy." Freya replies while staring at her brother.

"Over my dead body!" Klaus hisses venomously.

"You are dead." Kol cries from the study.

"Shut it, Kol!" Klaus retorts to his younger brother who pops his head out into the hall way.

"Brother come, I must share a story." Kol walks out into the hallway. "Come, Nik… Come here." Kol pats his thighs as if calling one of his beloved dogs.

"Kol!"Klaus is about to fling the vase that is located beside him at his brother.

Hope is in her room trying to squeeze into her corset dress. Frowning she huffs and flings the dress to the side. Little Robin sits on Hope's bed playing with a rag doll. Without glancing up Robin giggles.

"You shouldn't have let Uncle Klaus feed you all those chocolates." Robin's little voice is laced with amusement.

"What are you trying to say Robin?" Hope snaps at the four soon to be five year old.

"You. Are. Getting. Fat." Robin amps each word.

"Robin Lyn Mikaelson-Luvett" Rebekah cries.

"I'm telling the truth." Robin frown. "Daddy said I have to tell the truth even thou it hurts."

"Well daddy is right." Freya tells her daughter from the doorway. "But daddy also said not to listen to Uncle Kol."

"Uncle Kol is fun!" Robin beams at the mention of her favorite Uncle. "He taught me how to-" There's a crash from the other side of the house.

On the other side of the house; Rex is trying to hide behind Kol. Klaus is being head down by his brother, brother-in laws, son and Nephews. Klaus eyes shine with rage as he tries to break loose from the group. Elijah tires to keep his brother from killing Rex. A part of him wants to unleash Klaus and let him kill the boy. But Hope is their girl… She can't live the way they have.

Against his better judgment Elijah holds Klaus down. Kol just stands there rolling his eyes while a smirk plays. The younger brother just chuckles and starts away. Rex jumps onto Kol's back, just like he use to. This causes the witch to fall down to his knees. Rex maybe lean but the boy weighs a ton.

"Save me, Uncle Kol!" Rex shouts as he tries to climb on Kol's shoulders.

"No, get off!" Kol shouts as he whacks the man-child.

"Will you all stop!" Rebekah shouts as she takes off her heel. She flings it at Kol and Rex while whacking Alec upside the head. Yet she sends a wink at Marcel. "Get dressed now!"

"But Auntie Bex," Alec starts. "If we let Uncle Klaus go. He'll redecorate the ballroom with his intestines."

"If it gets him off me back so be it!" Kol growls from the floor as he whacks Rex with the pointy part of Rebekah's heel. "Someone get his collar and the leash then tie him to the post!"

"What's going on?" Davina walks in her blue eyes shift towards her husband. "Really, Kol?"

"Sweetheart, save me from Scooby!" Kol cries to his wife.

"Why? So you can upset Klaus even more?"

Kol gasps at his wife. "I'd Never!"

"Auntie Davi, save me!" Rex turns his attention to his godmother.

Davina lifts a hand to stop the wolf at his tracks. She lowers her hand and the puppy er groom to slowly kneel down.

"SNAP HIS NECK, LITTLE WITCH!" Klaus hisses while tossing around.

"Someone get the salts! We need to put papa wolf down!" Alec cries as he's sent across the room. Isaac rolls his eyes from his seat.

"Dad, Alec was lying about that story." Sean tries to calm his father.

"Don't lie to the man, Sean. He knows when you're lying to him. He can smell it! Just like he can smell your fear!" Alec scrolls from the other side of the study.

"I need a drink." Elijah lets go and rushes to pour himself a drink.

Rex lets out a girlish scream and runs out of the room.

Rebekah and Davina rub their temples and go back to the bride. As they enter the room they see Robin in Freya's embrace. Hope is still huffing about the room. Both women want to know nothing. The witch and Original go to the bride.

"How does the dress feel?" Rebekah questions as Hope turns to give her aunt a look.

"Would of felt great if daddy didn't fatten me to the point that I can't fit into my own bloody dress!"

"Hope, honey have you unstrung it enough?"

"Am I getting fat?" Hope questions causing Cami to frown at her Step-daughter.

"Hope, you are a healthy size." Cami tries to sooth her daughter's mind.

"But Poppy is slender as all of you are."

"Hope, Mama and I are short…. Besides our fat goes to thighs and hips." Aurora replies while holding Hope's wedding dress.

"I want to be slender!"

"Hope, you are perfect the way you are." Cami encounters while taking Hope into her arms.

"It's cold feet." Freya replies from her spot.

"What?" Hope mumbles.

"You're trying to find an excuse not to marry Rex."

"I feel that if I marry Rex, Daddy will hate me forever."

"No, he'll never hate you…. Rex on the other hand yes. Klaus just hates Men that try to take his girls away."

"He let you marry Uncle Marcel."

"Which took over a hundred plus years to finally happen." Rebekah shudders at all the drama… "Plus remember the wedding."

"As long as it doesn't end up like Auntie Freya's." Hope recalls the arrow her Uncle Elijah shot and hit the bride.

"Mercy!" A scream can be heard from across the house.

"Someone needs to stop Original badass!" Alec screams.

"He'll tire himself out. Leave him alone." Someone calls out.

"Dad never gets tired when he's on a murderous rampage." Sean retorts.

Hope turns to the group in her bedroom. Freya sighs and lets Robin down. She waves at the group and storms out of the room. Making her way across the house.

Freya walks over to the noise. Finding Klaus dragging Rex up the stairs by his ankles. The poor boy is on his belly getting burned by the carpet. Rex is holding on to the stairs for dear life. Kol is leaning against the doorway watching the mayhem. Elijah ditched the glass for the bottle. Sean, Adrian, Alec and Isaac are trying to pull Klaus off.

"Someone save me!" Rex cries as tears stream down his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Isaac calls out to Mikael.

"Klaus knocked him out." Kol replies as he smiles at Freya.

Freya snaps her fingers causing Klaus' neck to twist. He falls forwards on top of his future son in law. Kol is in a fit of giggles. Alec pulls out his phone and snaps a photo.

"That's gonna be my profile picture." Alec beams happily.

"You're gonna die a horrible Death when he finds out." Isaac encounters.

"I'll blame dad." Alec laughs.

Kol glares at his oldest son as he walks over to his older brother. Freya stands beside kol. Elijah just shakes his head. Kol pulls out a vile and tips his brother over onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Calypso questions his youngest brother-in-law.

"Concocted an elixir in case papa wolf went mad with rabies." Kol smirks.

"Your drugging my dad!" Sean questions as his sandy locks swept over his forehead.

"That is a harsh thing to say nephew. I'm just giving your father what he's needed for a long time."

Freya smirks seeing the elixir. Elijah just lifts his hands up as if stating 'I'm out.' The boys er men watch the youngest Original brother pour the purple mixture down the Hybrids mouth. Klaus comes too and glances around… blinking he looks at his baby brother. Kol tosses the vile across the hallway.

Hope is finally in her dress. A big smile graces her lips as the corset dress emphases her figure. Rebekah twirls the curling wand in her nieces hair and quickly pins the dark curl to the pile.

Hope really hopes her father would ease up on Rex. It's been years since the two started to date. Yet Niklaus Mikaelson would crash each and every date. Cami has set her husband right well mostly told him that he'd be in the dog house if he didn't stop. That is why she adores her step-mother. Freya returns glances behind her.

"Did Klaus kill the groom?" Rebekah questions.

"No," Freya replies as she leans against the door.

"Did Kol do something illegal?"

"When doesn't he?" Davina retorts from her seat as Robin toys with long locks.

"Mum!" Aurora giggles knowing her father's troublesome quirks.

"It's true, Poppy." Freya recalls the time he took Hope and the boys out on a joyride and playing grand theft auto on the poor community of werewolves… He was upset over the events that followed Klaus' wedding.. Hope giggles forgetting the butterflies that torment her. Rebekah smiles at the young woman in front of her. Today she'd be losing another one of her 'daughters'! First Poppy, now Hope…. In a few years Robin.

"Auntie Bex, are you okay?" Hope questions the blond.

"I'm fine… Just so happy my girls are getting their happy endings." Rebekah replies while wiping tears.

"Will I get one?" Robin cries as she jumps up on the bed.

"If your Uncles allow you too."

"Do you think Uncle Kol will do something tonight?" Hope questions.

"It's Kol he's a man-child… Trust me, he'll ruin the wedding somehow… trust my brother to be linked directly or indirectly to pranks."

"So he does have something planned!" Hope beams while bouncing on the tips of her toes.

"Why are you happy about that?"

"Wouldn't be a Mikaelson wedding if dear Uncle Kol didn't do something!"

The door burst open to revile Alec shielding his eyes. Hope blinks at her cousin with confusion written in her blue eyes. Poking him on his cheek, she watches the looming man swat her hand away.

"Just to warn you, someone let it slip about your prom night to Uncle Klaus." Alec informs his older cousin. "that's why Rex is hiding until the ceremony."

Hope blushes as everyone stares at her. Shoving her cousin out of the room she shuts the door. Robin cocks her head and looks up at her mother. Cami quirks an eyebrow.

"What did you do on pr…Prom?" Robin questions her older cousin.

Hope feels her heart pound against her chest as the four year stares at her.

"We...Ah…We played doctor!" Hope shouts as Rebekah snorts from her left.

"Doctor, I'm sure he was giving you a full body check up." Rebekah retorts as Cami swats at her sister-in-law.

"At least he didn't walk in like Marcel did on Kol and Davina." Cami giggles remembering Kolvina's wedding…

"What I don't understand is how did Uncle Klaus not know this? He's paranoid as heck and wouldn't let you out of his sight…. Besides the point that it's been ten years!" Aurora comments. "To find out on your wedding day… well that's just not right."

"It wasn't me!" Alec shouts from behind the door. "Okay Guilty."

"That's Kol's kid all right!" The blond original mumbles.

Kol is currently taunting his drugged induced brother. Klaus is trying to ignore his very 'mortal' witch of a brother. Adrian just inches away from his father in law.. Klaus growls at his brother who continues his taunting ways.

"How draft are you not to see their favorite pass time between Rex and Hope." Kol questions with a smirk.

"Kol." Mikael starts seeing that Kol will end up injured or hanging upside down from the ceiling like he did on New Years twenty years ago.

"I will slice your throat and free us of your childish nuisance." Klaus growls.

"That was harsh brother." Kol mumbles as he grins. "My little wife will never allow such action."

Elijah snorts. "After all these year's it's a wonder she hasn't killed you in your sleep."

"I cage her in my warm embrace."

"More like smother her in your stink."

"OI!"Kol cries.

"What are you going to do?" Klaus hisses.

"Well at least my daughter is happy!"

"Hope is happy!"

"Not with you hovering over her like a mad man. You're trying to take some of her happiness who happens to be Rex!"

"He doesn't deserve her!" Klaus retorts.

"By saying that you're pushing your only daughter away, brother." Kol replies idly waiting for the elixir to take effect.

"I'm protecting what is mine!"

"By pushing her away and causing her to run into the arms of another!" Klaus has enough and speeds forward. Grabbing his brother's throat like he did twenty eight years ago.

Freya gets pulled out of the room by Alec who makes his aunt go into the study. There she sees Klaus ready to kill their baby brother. Davina curious goes after her sister-in-law and son.

Hope is fussing over the lipsticks Rebekah chose. Everyone rushing last minute to finish getting ready. Pinning the veil on her head; Hope smiles. It's when she sees someone's reflection. A ghost from her past.

Dropping the bouquet of lilies; she turns quickly to see her mother smiling at her. Hope's heart races wildly as she stares at her mother. Why after all these years did she have to appear? If she wasn't marrying her childhood best friend, her father trying to murder him and now she has to worry about her mother.

* * *

 _ **Okay so there you have it... This is a little taste of what happened before the ceremony... I hope you guys enjoyed!-JasZ**_


	8. Jaiden's Star-crossed Wedding

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'm trying my best on updating i swear. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

 **Jaiden's Wedding (A year before Rebel's wedding):**

Kol has his long legs tossed over the arm chair he's currently sitting at. He stares at Josh who is fussing over his neck tie. Bored out of his mind, he pulls out his phone and starts to take random photos on his phone…sending them to Rebekah on Snapchat. Most of them were of his feet or him flipping his sister off. It's when Elijah waltzes in and slaps Josh's hands away and quickly, with all the practice he's had has over the years, ties the tie.

"Don't choke him," Kol retorts from his seat while taking a photo of the two and saving it before sending it to Davina.

"If anyone is going to get choked it's you." Marcel growls as he slams down his drink.

"What has you, bitter?" Kol encounters. "Has Rebekah finally realized the poor flop you are?"

"I swear I will kill you!"

"My wife will not allow such thing to happen nor will Josh." Kol smirks.

"Why am I always dragged into arguments?" Josh questions as he tries not to smile.

"Because, you are part of this twisted family." Kol shrugs as he goes back to see the message Davina sent him.

"How are you feeling on your big day?" Marcel glares at his son-in-law…er uncle….

"I feel so happy but what if he regrets it?"

"Calm yourself, Joshua." Klaus laughs at the baby vampire who is pacing. "If my half-wit brother, over there, married and his little wife has yet to leave his arse. I'm sure the young wolf will not leave you."

"Oye!" Kol hisses as he twists his body to face his half-brother. "I please my wife so such she has no reason to leave me."

"Unless you did something incredulity stupid." Marcel growls.

"Enough!" Elijah rubs his temples… "We need to get through the ceremony so-"

"Elijah, I've noticed something since my return dear brother." Kol smirks…

"That you lack immortality seeing that you are trapped in the warlock's body?" Klaus retorts earning him a deadpan expression from the male witch.

"You no longer drink like you once did… You know that incident… back when you turned-"

"Kol shut up before I make Davina a widow." Elijah threatens as Josh just blinks in confusion.

"Hey Josh," Kol allows his mischievous grin appear. "So, this is great payback for all the things you were taunting me on my wedding."

"Dude, really." Josh recalls telling him that the worst thing that can happen is that Davina flat out says no and runs out of the chapel…with another man.

That of course didn't help him when Elijah stormed into the room with other suits and tackled them all to the ground forcing them out of their suits and into overly pressed ones…. The sad part is that Elijah almost done the same this time. Yet it was Mikael convinced his son not to tackle his baby brother to the ground like last time and strip him like one would a fussing toddler. Josh has the video, tucked away and ready to blackmail the male witch.

"I just get this feeling something bad is going to happen." Josh mumbles.

"Might happen…" Kol shrugs as Hope waddles into the room. "Hello, Pup."

"Stop calling my daughter a pup!" Klaus growls as Hope beams up at the men.

"Klaush!" Hope cries happily while clapping her hands…. "Puppy!" She points at her father who narrows his eyes at Kol.

Josh grins knowing that Kol has poisoned the little girl's mind. Doesn't help that Josh and Aiden are there and encourage the witch. Kol would've been his best man but Marcel was the reason he met Aiden… pulling on his fingers Josh wonders if he should of chosen Kol instead of Marcel or maybe he should of picked Davina.

"Hope!" Josh bends down to eye level with the little girl.

"Shosh!"She beams up those baby blues up at him.

"I wonder what your werewolf beau is pondering about?" Kol mumbles while being forced up by Elijah who is ready there with a lint roller.

"Eating kitties?" Elijah mumbles.

This causes everyone to turn to the Noble brother. Kol tries to inch away but is forced to stand still. Mikael just releases a sigh and goes back to drink and phone. Klaus picks his daughter up while bellowing at someone. Josh shakes his head while Marcel mumbles about needing a drink.

 **With Aiden:**

Aiden is in his room with Jackson. Sure he has been friends with Jackson for years but he doesn't seem to understand that not everything is about Hayley… Aiden is listening to the man babbling about his wedding to the she-wolf nearly three years ago. Blinking several times he hears a knock on the door.

Kol waltzes in with a frown on his lips as he eyes the werewolves that lounge about the room. Pulling out a piece of paper he hands it to the one mutt he befriend. Aiden cocks an eyebrow at the male witch that most causing everyone to question his sanity.

"From your groom." Is all that Kol replies as he strolls out the room.

Aiden quickly looks down at the paper; the scent of Josh lingers on the paper. Unfolding it, his eyes scan the paper for anything tell-tell signs of him no longer wanting to marry. Yet nothing horrible is on there. Smiling all the doubts Aiden had are out the door.

"Good news?" Jackson asks while clapping a hand on the lean wolf's shoulder.

"Yeah," Aiden fixes his tie and smiles at his reflection.

"Are you ready?" Jackson questions.

Aiden and Jackson had a long talk about his engagement to Josh. The flaws that they both have… the risks that they are taking; but they want to be together forever. Jackson had questioned Aiden's loyalty the moment they announced their engagement. Kol of course cried out in Marcel and Rebekah's face. About the couples who had less time are the ones getting married? Marcel to say the least had the poor witch in a headlock. Mikael and Freya had to interfere. Rebekah was in tears.

Yet that only made the bond that Aiden was developing with the Mikaelsons' stronger. They extended their hand in helping Josh and Himself. Aiden was thinking of leaving the pack, things have gotten so bad. That Aiden wants to start anew. What better to start anew with his partner?

Another knock gets the men to turn to see Klaus there. A smirk on his face as he pushes the door open to reveal the rest of the Mikaelsons. Kol is tucked in the middle as if he were there against his will. Knowing his family he might be.

"We just want to greet you into the family properly." Elijah smiles… while shutting the door than going to Aiden and fixing the offending tie.

"Do not assume we will not take out your heart if you fail to make Joshua happy." Klaus smirks. "He after is my 'grandson' and deserves the best."

"Can I go?" Kol mumbles as Mikael keeps him still.

"Where do you have to be?"

"My wife needs my attention." Kol wiggles about until Mikael lets him go and the witch runs out of the room.

After the threats and blessing, the group of men go off to the little area were the ceremony is going to take place. As the ceremony goes on, you can see Kol making faces at Hope who giggles. It's when the dreaded question pops its ugly face. No one makes a move…. They are just about to go on when.

"We object!" A couple stands at the end of the altar.

Josh feels his heart stop seeing his parents there. Blinking, his gaze turns to his best friend who nods at him. The little witch elbows her husband and whispers into his ear. Nodding, Kol gets up and goes over to the couple. He wraps an arm around their shoulders while his little wife and Freya stand in front of them.

"That's enough of that. Don't you think? Let's have a chat." Kol steers them out of the room and waves at the couple to go on.

"What did he do?" Josh questions

"They most likely casted a spell."

Josh can hear his parents yelling. Followed by some chanting and a laugh from Kol. Thumps are heard and the three return. Waving to have the ceremony restart. When it's all over Josh rushes over to the Mikaelson witches.

"Out cold will come too in a few. Erased the moment they walked in so we should head to the ball room." Freya informs Josh.

Everyone is in the ballroom when they spot Josh's parents. They are marching over to him with rage clear on their faces. Kol stands beside his friend while Freya goes off in search of Aiden. Davina stands beside Kol with her head up high.

"How could you embarrass this family!" Josh's father Matthew cries.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Josh retorts seeing the looks of his guests.

"By marrying a man you did! You are a disgrace!" His mother, Tracy hisses.

"Whoa, now…. If anyone is embarrassing the family is the lot of you." Kol interferes after seeing the look of sadness on his friends face. "He is not a disgrace as much as I taunt him about it. He's a good man and friend."

"Are you the husband?" Matthew hisses.

Kol scuffs. "If I am or not does it matter. You already assumed… But it is one thing to come here; ruining a wedding that clearly is mine to ruin."

Davina stomps on Kol's foot. He in turn grabs hold of his little wife and presses her to his side. The little witch struggles to escape. Josh watches Kol go on a rant.

"You will annul this marriage!" Tracy tries to make Kol back down.

"How about…. No." He hisses…while Davina tries to pry herself from her husband.

"Dude, you're killing her!" Josh whispers to Kol who releases his wife.

"Joshua, renounce this childish-" Matthew starts.

"I'm happy here! With them! I will not annul my marriage to Aiden. If you don't like it okay fine. Don't look for me! I won't be looking for you. I have a new family, and a husband that loves me!" Josh retorts as Aiden appears his side.

"Oh look the husband is here." Kol mumbles causing Josh's parents to look at him than Aiden.

"What?" Tracy mumbles confused.

"I'm a husband, but not Josh's. Now if you excuse us. Me wife and I are going to find way to avoid you until the time is right. Sweetheart, lets join the rest of the damned. Jaiden, holler if you need assistants." Kol wraps an arm around his wife.

Davina and Kol just linger about the room avoiding Josh's parents. Going up to their table that they are sharing with the rest of the Mikaelson's; Mikael, Freya, Elijah, Klaus and Hope, along with Cami. The group watch the vampire groom 'talking' to his parents. Elijah sighs and get up.

"I'm going to get a drink." He announces.

"Can you get me a drink too?" Davina peeps causing everyone to eye the petite woman.

"What did you do to her?" Mikael eyes his son.

"I've only shown her love." Kol retorts while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pig" Rebekah whacks the witch behind the head.

"Strumpet." Kol greets his sister with a leer.

"What would you like?" Elijah questions.

"Whatever you think is good." Davina replies ignoring the looks of everyone is giving her.

Aiden goes over to the group after Josh walked off wanting to be alone. He watches Elijah hand Davina a large Margarita. The rim of the glass is as wide as her face. Whistling he pats Kol on the shoulder, remembering Davina's inability to hold her drinks. They watch the little witch take a large gulp. Klaus watching from his seat encouraging the petite witch to chug. Hope bounces at the sound.

Kol frowns and forces Rebekah to lift her leg up. The poor blond is forced to place all on her left leg while Kol takes her heel from the right foot. Kol flings it at Klaus, nearly missing Hope's head. Klaus growls at his brother who is whacked upside the head by Rebekah. Whining Kol turns to Freya who pretends to find interest in her martini.

"Relax Dee," Marcel tries to take the glass from his 'daughter' after handing his girlfriend her heel back.

"Let her have some fun, Marcel." Cami laughs watching Davina finish the drink.

"She can fun with me." Kol beams.

Davina grunts causing Klaus to laugh at the look Kol made. Josh appears with a large glass, he eyes everyone. His mood shifted dramatically after his parents appeared. He wants nothing more to ask Kol to torment them.

"Dinner is going to start soon." Josh mumbles.

"Don't sound so down, B.V." Kol waves at his friend.

"Besides my parents crashing my wedding? What else can go wrong?"

"Ignore the lot. Get sauced out of your mind, smog Aiden in front of them. Enjoy your wedding." Rebekah pats the baby vampire on his shoulder.

"That-"

"Dinner time!" Jackson calls out.

"I hate that mutt." Kol growls.

"We all do." Klaus smirks at the look Hayley and Jackson give them. Kol whips around, getting on his knees on to the chair and waves at the couple after flipping them off.

"This one is called Hippie Juice." Elijah places a drink in front of Davina. The Mason jar is filled to the rim with pink liquid.

Josh and Aiden go to their table where Jackson, Hayley, Marcel, Rebekah and now Josh's parents sit. To say the least the dinner is awkward. Josh's parents would make rude remarks.. Kol being a 'good friend' would fling peas and green beans at the back of their heads. When they would whirl around he would pretend to lean over his little wife.

Josh smiles at his friends as Davina forces Kol to eat a dinner roll. That has become another form of punishment toward the tall witch. It's when a dinner roll is flung at Rebekah's head that the blond whirls around. Kol is currently fending off his wife. Her other siblings are either looking away or holding the baby.

"When I find out who did that. I'm going to cut you!" She growls causing Davina to stop her abuse on her husband. Josh's parents stare at the blond who gives them a sweet smile.

"My siblings are rather troublesome." She enlightens the mortals while taking a drink of her Cosmo.

"Are they all your siblings?" Matthew questions.

"The lawyer looking one is my eldest brother Elijah. Beside him is my sister Freya. My father, Mikael who is seated by my brother Kol and the little woman is Kol's wife Davina." The human couple gaps at the information. "they happen to be Josh's best friends? My other brother Klaus is there beside Elijah who is holding his and Hayley's daughter. The blond is Cami, Klaus' 'girlfriend'." Rebekah finishes her rant.

Dinner ends and speeches are too boring that Kol starts to make animal noises with Hope tagging along. Josh laughs at the sight of Kol being shoved to the ground by Davina who gets annoyed by his childish game. This causes the table to erupt in laughter seeing the tall Mikaelson witch sprawled on the ground but he tugs his little wife along.

With everyone eyeing the couple, Josh takes the chance and runs off. Avoiding his parents after the speech he goes off and attaches himself by the couple. Who are now on good terms again? Sipping from his beer Josh eyes the Cosmo Davina drinks. Kol sits there pouting at them while sipping his water.

Josh has never seen Davina handle liquor so well. Elijah is idly talking to Freya about the drink he's drinking. Cami would interrupt here and there. Leaning into Aiden as the vampire and Hybrids stay within their clans.

"This feels like a home coming dance." Josh whispers.

"Doesn't help the fact you chose to theme it 'Supernatural'" Kol grumbles as he paws at his wife.

"Come on Witches." Josh points at Kolvina and Freya. "Hybrids" He waves at the left side of the room. "Vampires" at the right side of the room. "Humans" He points at Cami who has been cornered by his parents and having her ear chewed off.

"Still a bore!" Kol smirks. "Love, can you let go of the Cosmo?" Kol tries to take the drink from Davina's hand.

Behind the married couple you can see Klaus attempting to save Cami from the bar. Mikael hold little Hope in his arms. Freya beams as Rebekah appears with Marcel pushing a karaoke system. Since seeing several movies with that damnable thing; Freya has been itching to try it.

"So as party planner you all are going to sing a song to our newlywed married couple!" The blond Original beams.

"Why?" Someone cries.

"Because I bloody said so!" Rebekah growls.

Davina tugs on Kol's shirt. Turning his gaze to his little wife; who is giving him a watery glace. The newlyweds beside them eye the two. It's a known fact that the marriage of Kol and Davina made Josh and Aiden want the same. Their friends actually pushed them after several months of avoiding the topic.

"What's wrong, love?" Kol questions the little witch.

"I don't want to go up there." Davina whispers idly.

"You don't have too."

"Yes, she does!" Rebekah shouts.

"Bugger off Bex!" Kol retorts earning a giggle from Hope.

"She has to sing!" Rebekah stomps her foot.

"You have to stop being a strumpet but I don't see you doing that."

"I'm going to lock you in a coffin like we did to Finn!"

"You locked your brother in a coffin?" Mikael questions causing the humans (Cami not included.) to stare at the Mikaelson family.

"He threatened to harm Cami and Hope." Klaus answers from the bar.

"He's still your older brother."

"That didn't stop him from trying to kill his niece." Marcel retorts while Josh shakes his head.

"I volunteer to Pick Elijah's song!" Kol shouts changing the subject.

"It better not be 'Wannabe' little brother." Elijah slurs slightly.

"Davina still has to sing!" Rebekah calls out.

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" The little witch screams as Kol is tugged down to her eye level. "If she makes me sing, you will be the one to suffer…"

"Why am-" Kol shuts up knowing his wife will only make it known to the entire room his punishment… He has a rather unhealthy addiction to his little wife.

"Rebekah leave your sister alone." Mikael tells his youngest biological daughter to leave his 'adopted' daughter alone.

"Father-"

"Thanks papa!" Davina beams up at her father -in-law.

As everyone takes turn to sing on the system. Kol goes off to pick Elijah's song. He along with the married couple pick the song. While whispering about what they should do to annoy Josh's parents. Kol wanted to spike their drinks with an elixir but Josh said no. Pouting the witch just points at a song and tells his brother to go up and sing.

Elijah stands there looking at everyone with a smile. Davina knows the gleam in her husband's eyes as she drinks her second Cosmo. Josh sits beside his best friends and his husband. They watch the Original open his mouth until the lyrics appear. He glares at his brother.

"I'm going to make you suffer, Kol." Elijah growls.

"Love you too, 'Lijah." Kol waves at him while blowing a kiss.

Elijah starts to sing 'Shake if off'; Klaus is laughing from his seat as Cami shakes her head and drinks her Gin and Coke. As everyone makes their rounds; the deejay starts to blast music. Josh and Aiden are off dancing in the ground. Not afraid to show the world that they are together and in love. It's when they get into a lip lock and Josh's parents have a fit. They tear the two apart. Only for Aiden to bit Josh…

"That-"

"WE should have a chat." Mikael pulls Josh's parents to the side and speaks to them.

Once he returns he talks to the couple with Kol and Davina. Josh has forgotten the graze and is happily sitting with his new family. Mikael is taking a drink from his gin and tonic.

"At some point in your marriage you are going to get sick of seeing one another each day." Mikael informs them.

"We haven't" Kol coos as he waves at his father.

"I have." Davina mumbles into her Cosmo. Kol whips around to start at his wife in shock. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

Everyone wants to leave the couple to their little spat but they are forced to sit still thanks to Kol placing an enchantment on them. They watch the little witch and her giant husband having a stare off. Josh feels woozy.

"You know why?"

"No, I don't know enlighten me, sweetheart." Kaleb's British accent is more pronounced when Kol gets upset.

"Don't play this game, Kol." She glares at him. "The Toilet seat."

"That wasn't me." Kol pouts.

"Right" Davina drowns her drink. "I need another one." She hops off her chair and goes to the bar. There she meets up with Elijah and Cami. The three speak to the bartender.

Kol blinks as a smirk appears on his lips. They watch the tall witch abandon his seat and bounce over to the bar. Mikael scoff as he finishes his drink.

"Whatever you too do never take marriage advice from the idiot." Mikael shakes his head as he watches Davina shove Kol to the side.

Josh is curious on the drink Davina has in her hands. A large glass with neon blue liquid. He goes over and eyes the drink with interest. Sure he's been to bars but he only had beers…

"Dee, what are you drinking?" Josh questions eyeing the drink.

"Blue Mother-Fucker" she slurs as Elijah and Cami take a long drink of theirs.

The two stop their drinking to watch the petite witch take a sip of her drink. She makes a face and sticks out her tongue. Josh and Aiden laugh at her along with the rest of the Mikaelsons and company. Kol takes the glass and takes a sip. He eyes the group until the drink is taken from his grasp. Freya takes a large gulp only to cough it up.

"How do you even drink this?" Freya coughs as she hands the drink to Davina.

"Chug it." Cami encounters as she chugs her own.

After some time they all drink up a lot of booze and go about the night. Aiden has been looking for Josh. Asking Kol if he has seen him; only to get the witch to say no. Aiden can tell that the witch wants to strangle someone thanks to his little wife being tipsy to the point that she's on the bar dancing and singing the song 'Patron'. Klaus is recording it while laughing. Someone shouts for her to lift her dress up. Kol flings the wolf out the window.

Aiden walks up to Rebekah and Marcel who are taking shots of drink called 'zombie brains'. They stop to converse with the hybrid. It's when they see Hope clapping her hands. Everyone turns to the toddler who screams in delight.

That's when Josh pops out of the cake…. Everyone stares in shock as he rubs some of the cake on himself. He crooks his finger at Aiden. All you can hear him sing 'Happy birthday mister president'. Klaus quickly records all the things Josh is doing… Aiden tries to get him up, when Josh decided to cat crawl on the ground. Almost like he were reenacting a scene from 'Dirty Dancing.'

"No one puts baby in a corner!" He cries as Aiden tries to get him out of the room.

All you can hear is scratches at the door. Mikael picks up his granddaughter up and holds her against his chest. That's when Josh rushes in… in his birthday suit. He belly flops onto his wedding cake (well what's left of it anyways) and attempts to make a snow angel.

No one knows what to do… Kol being the only one sober enough flickers his wrist and the baby vampire's neck snaps. He forces Klaus to give up someone of his blood to the groom. Aiden appears with a blanket and covers his mate. He carries him out of the room. Josh's parents just stand there watching the loons go about the room… they are believing that their son was been brain washed into a cult.

The party carries on… Kol, Rebekah and a still Tipsy Davina go over to see if the newlyweds are okay. Upon opening the door they wittiness something the two older beings have seen. Kol tugs his wife away who is in a daze.

"Lock the blasted door Next time!" Rebekah cries as she slams the door.

Rebekah kicks the door after witnessing the boys having some fun.. Only for it to come off the hinges and everyone gets a view of two buck naked men…. Cami is staring at them wide eyed as Klaus tries to cover her eyes…

Josh's parents stare at their son… they are ready to have another fit when Mikael interferes compelling them to leave the city and never return. Freya mumbles a spell to reattach the door. The floating camcorder getting all of the footage. Elijah mumbles about being too sober for this wedding while taking a drink of his whisky.

* * *

 _ ***So that is how Elijah restarts his drinking problem. This is the longest chap for this series I've written. about eleven Pages! I hope it was to your guys liking. If you have any comment and/or concerns let me know! Tonight is a good night for me to recharge my batteries... Gonna go see 'Lana Del Rey! Anyhoo, let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_

 _ ***BlackVielRider: As i write more of these Chaps it's getting harder to come up with things that would go wrong. I may end up only doing two more wedding and maybe some renewals (Most likely Kolvina's and Rebel's) Not sure just yet.**_

 _ ***This is a good chance as any do any of you have any Idea's what should happen in the next wedding? I'm afraid my muse is playing hide and go seek with ideas...I would love to hear your imput.-JasZ**_


	9. Golden Boy's wedding

_**I hope you enjoy this chap! I know its been a while. I know it's been a while. -JasZ**_

* * *

A year later Hope's wedding,

Isaac stands before his uncle Elijah who fixes the neck tie carefully. Kol is seated by the love seat thumbing through a spell book. A wicked smile gracing his lips as he stares at his youngest son who in the eyes on the non-supernatural world would assume is Kol's brother…. The little immortality spell worked wonders…

"Let's hope for all our sakes your father won't do anything idiotic." Elijah whispers to his godson.

"It's Kol, 'Lijah, it's his middle name." Klaus replies from the bed, he lays on and stares up at the ceiling. Little Robyn is there blinking at them.

"I take pride in my actions! It's what brought my sons and daughter into the world!"

"Eh… Don't need to hear about you and mum doing the upside down tango…"

"We do the tango each night." Kol smirks at the Face Alec makes.

"You are guys are old! I don't need to fret entering the house and-"

"Trust me, they use protection spells around the bedroom. The only one that was able to enter was Marcel on their wedding night." Mikael smirks at his son-in-laws discomfort.

"Really, why is that always brought up on someone's wedding!" Marcel whines while taking a large drink of his bourbon.

"Because it gives us joy that Lijah will somehow suck the fun out of everything!" Kol retorts as Little Robyn starts to jump on the bed. Calypso enters the room only to frown at the men who are ignoring his daughter's actions. "Cal, leave the little bird be. She's being harmless."

"My daughter can crack her skull and-"

"She's fine, Uncle Cal. Grandpa will be there in seconds." Isaac assures his uncle.

"Me, youngest boy getting married." Kol gets up and looks at Isaac with a sad smile.

"Don't touch the suit, Kol." Elijah readjusts his coat.

"You were always my favorite." Kol whispers to Isaac.

"Dad, are you okay?" Isaac questions as he sees the look in his father's eyes.

"I'm fine." Kol replies with a smile.

Alec watches from Mikael's side and frowns. Just as he's about to walk away Kol whirls around. Claps his hands together and goes up to Alec. Clapping his arm around him he taps his chin.

"You are my other favorite."

"He's drunk…"

"He was fine a minute ago…"

"Kol are you okay? Or is it Kaleb?" Mikael questions as he mumbles.

"Grandpa?" Isaac starts.

"Your father's alter ego is taking over." Klaus mumbles as Robyn whacks him with a pillow. "Little Robyn, go play with Sean."

Sean stares at his father. The door is kicked open and Davina is there staring at Isaac. Her eyes water as she walks up to her youngest son. Reaching for him she tugs him down to her level and latches on to him.

"My baby!" she cries as all the men watch the petite witch.

"Mommy, I want a hug too!" Alec starts while making his way towards her.

"Mum, I can't breathe!" Isaac tries to break from his mother's hold.

Kol sees the look in Isaac's eyes, panic clearly written in his eyes. Alec places a hand on his mother's shoulder only to be shoved away. Davina holds on tighter to Isaac and mumbles a spell causing the men to knock out.

The other side of the house,

Aurora looks around the room for her mother. Frowning she turns to see Beatrice being swarmed by Nenet and Rebekah… Turning to Freya who smiles at her niece. That is when Robyn walks in holding a little robin.

"Poppy," Robyn starts staring at her older cousin.

"Robyn, what's wrong?"

"Auntie Davi, is crying while hold Isaac…." The five year old mumble as she sees everyone looking at her. Hope blinks and lets out a laugh.

"This can't be as bad as Alec's wedding two years ago." Hope laughs.

"Daddy, grandpa and everyone else is out cold…"

Cami's eyes widen as she remembers that Davina placed all her affection towards Isaac after the loss of the other baby… Isaac was her baby boy, the one that made her step back into mommy mood after the loss. Aurora quickly rushes out of the room leaving the bride and other maids alone.

In the room aurora sees the bodies of her uncles, brother, cousin, husband and father scattered about the room. Davina is cradling Isaac close and mumbling things. It breaks Aurora's heart seeing her mother that way. She knows there's a secret the family never mumbles about… one that Hope, Alec and Isaac seem to know off…

"Mama, what are you doing?" Aurora mumbles.

"Poppy, help me!" Isaac whispers as Davina lets go of her baby boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" she starts to cry again… Kol groans from the ground.

"Sweetheart," Kol mumbles as his blue eyes shines with concern…

"Papa!" Aurora helps her father up and then goes to her husband who sees to stir.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I would have had more time. I love you baby boy… I just-"

"Mama, I'm sorry… " Isaac wraps his around his mother.

"Beatrice is a good girl…" Davina mumbles remembering the German girl that Isaac met overseas on a trip with April.

"Mum, I'm not leaving you… I'll always be around." He assures his mother. "I'll always be your baby."

Davina lets go and goes over to Kol and pulls him into a hug. Kol sooths his wife and gives Isaac a sad smile. He leads her out of the room and to the front room. Davina and Kol stop in the kitchen where Kol offers his little wife a drink. the tiny witch rejects it and allows Kol to hold her tightly.

Isaac turns to his sister who seems to be looking at him. Offering her a smile, his baby sister walks up to him after leaving her husband's side. She reaches up to his looming frame and brushes his hair to the side. It's funny how they all resemble their parents in more ways than one. Yet they are their own person.

"You look so damn handsome today, big brother." Poppy gets up on the tips of her toes and kisses her brother's cheek.

"Poppy!" Nenet calls out. "We need your help with the dress!"

"I'll see you guys later." Aurora smiles at her brother and quickly gives Adrian a kiss and rushes out.

"Don't tell me you guys are planning on having a baby soon!" Alec mumbles as he gets up from the ground.

Klaus scoffs as he returns to his drink and glares at Rex. Even if the poor guy married Hope a year ago, Klaus goes above and beyond to ruin any fun time between the two. Isaac knows better than to get involved. Besides the point that he's not a big fan of Rex when he gets all hopped up on booze or sugar.

"Why would you have a say in the matter?" Adrian retorts at his brother in law.

"I think Poppy needs a baby in her life." Rex mumbles while rubbing his head. "Auntie Davi is tiny but she sure knows her stuff."

"Dad will kill you if he heard you say that. Or if uncle Klaus finds out you and Hope have been planning on a baby." Alec rolls his eyes until he hears a glass break.

A girlish scream echoes in the room and Isaac shakes his head as Elijah is once again there to repair the damage on his suit. Mikael leaves the room and goes to find Kol and Davina. Everyone just ignores the screams that let them know Rex is on the run.

Beatrice stares at herself in the mirror; her wavy auburn colored hair tumbles down her back as her green eyes shine with happiness and joy. Beatrice's long dress hugs her perfectly as the heels she wears adds length to her slender legs. Beatrice isn't much taller than Aurora or Davina but she doesn't mind it.

Turning she see Aurora talking to Freya and Rebekah who are frowning. Cocking her head to the side Beatrice goes over and hears the last of what is being said. Beatrice feels at home with the odd family, seeing that she has left hers back in her home land.

"Mama was in tears holding Isaac like I would hold on to papa when I would have a nightmare." Aurora replies.

"Where is your mother now?" Rebekah questions seeing that Davina may have a lapse.

"With papa, I don't understand why she's so upset. She wasn't as upset at Alec's or my wedding."

"We'll explain later on, love. Beatrice, you look lovely."

"Thank you." Beatrice beams at her beau's aunt. "Poppy, what is going on?"

"Mama's just being emotional is all?" Aurora replies with a sad smile.

"Are you ready to join the family of the damned?" Hope replies when a scream is heard outside their door.

"That was good timing." Nenet laughs.

"Help someone! No Daddy NO!" Rex's voice echoes from the hall.

"Is that your husband?" Beatrice turns to Hope.

"I'm not your father!" Klaus roars…

"And your father?"

"Holy Hell!" Cami mumbles as she walks toward the door. The door is opened to see Klaus choking Rex.

"Niklaus let the poor boy go." Florence calls out to her step-son.

"You're not my real mother."He growls as he applies more pressure onto Rex's neck. No one moves until Florence sighs and with a flicker of her wrist Klaus falls to the ground. "Mikael, can you come and collect our son?"

"Grams, Grandpa isn't here." Sean tugs on his father.

"Where did he go?"

"He went in search of Kol and Davina… only to find Kol out cold…" Calypso checks his brother-in-law. "He's searching for her now."

"Auntie Davi is going to do something!" Hope bounces on the tips of her toes.

Robyn shakes her head at her oldest cousin and smiles as she remembers the secret her auntie told her. Robyn beams and starts out the door. Kol stands there looking at the women and at his brother in law and nephew. His wife went missing and he knows she didn't go willingly.

"We need to start this show." Marcel calls out knowing that Davina will appear in time.

"But My mum is missing-" Aurora starts.

"She'll be back in time." Marcel waves her off.

It's when they are all at the ceremony, Kol looks around for his wife. Frowning he sees Isaac waiting at the altar for his bride. It's there that Kol sees Alec pointing at his brother and idly talking to Adrian who happens to be Isaac's best man. Adrian shakes his head while Alec makes hand gestures of pulling someone's pant's down.

"I don't understand who Isaac and Alec are brothers? Could they of been switched at birth?" Cami mumbles toward Elijah.

"They look like Kol erm Kaleb… So it could be that one got the personality of Kol and the other of Kaleb."

"I like Kaleb's kid better."

"I can hear you!" Kol retorts.

"It was meant to be heard." Cami retorts remembering all the pranks Alec had pulled on her over the years.

"Why are offended brother? You and Kaleb are one of the same." Elijah replies.

"I'm the d-"

"Shut up, Kol!" Rebekah whacks her brother upside the head.

The ceremony goes without a comment from Kol. Yet in his mind he is wondering where in the hell his wife is currently located. It's when the vows and kiss are exchanged that they see Davina sitting far away. Her eyes puffy and red from all the crying either from joy or sadness it's unknown.

Kol is about to go up to her, when he spots Hayley and Jackson. Anger clouds his mind seeing that his wife is once again in the clutches of the two. He lost a child and nearly lost his wife thanks to Jackson's drunken ass and Hayley's need to go against Klaus.

"Let go of my wife!" Kol hisses as he lifts his hand ready to attack.

"Wait!" Hayley starts as she eyes her daughter not to far.

"For what?" Mikael growls seeing the startled look on Davina's pretty face.

"We didn't mean to interrupt but we saved-"

"Davina, love, are you alright?" Kol eyes his wife who nods and offers him a smile.

"What did you do?" Rebekah questions as Davina gets up and goes over to Kol.

"Nothing, we just came to see that she returned safely. We found her at the cemetery." Hayley whispers.

"What were you doing there?"

"Something told us to go… She was by the baby's marker."

Kol's gaze snaps back to the Hybrid with rage. His wife wouldn't of gone there if she lived…. The discovery that the baby was a girl after the passing made Kol's life whither…. He's asked Klaus and Elijah for the curse and once done. He had take the one thing the hybrid and her mutt had taken away from him… A chance to hold or talk to the child that they loved…

"Mum." Isaac and Alec look at their mother while Aurora eyes everyone in the family who knows of the secret.

"Let the past be in the past." Davina whispers as she wraps her arms around her husband.

"Mum," Isaac knows his mother's heart is still broken and he tried to fix it by never giving her heartache or headaches. Today mightn't been too much for her and it's his entire fault.

"Baby boy," Davina smiles at her youngest son. "I want you and Beatrice to have a long and wonderful marriage… filled with love and trust… All I ask is for you to live a little Isaac. You've been my good boy."

"Golden boy." Alec snorts as his wife whacks him.

"I love you all, my babies." Davina eyes her three children and the other three she gained.

"Does that include me, Auntie Davi?" Rex raises his hand only to be shushed by Robyn and Hope.

"Yes, Rex, Hope, Robyn and Sean that includes you." Davina buries her head into Kol's chest. He kisses her on her crown.

"I get first place right?" Kol whispers into his wife's ear. Only to earn a glare from the tiny witch in his arms.

"This is getting to mushy," Klaus growls as he glares at his baby mama. "Will you be leaving? Or will I have to kick you out?"

"We are leaving. We just wanted to see Davina back safely." Hayley smiles at the group she once called family… thanks to her stupidity she lost it all.

"Bye" Alec wiggles his fingers, like Kol would do after annoying the hell out of everyone.

The group enjoys the small reception that includes Beatrice's family, who came in for the wedding. Everyone is enjoying themselves…. Isaac can feel the tension from his father who would often glance at his mother. He isn't going to lie, he's worried as well. Things have been odd for a while. His mother had been a tad bit emotional over the last few weeks. He waved it off until know.

Beatrice smiles at her husband who eyes his mother… that's what she loved about him. He was so caring towards his mother and sister. When she first him she wondered why he had this boyish-broken expression. She knows of the loss her mother-in-law had… how he tried to savage what light his mother had by being there… Yet when she met Davina Claire-Mikaelson she saw the same expression.

The entire family was broken and had pieced themselves together again… each having pieces missing. She wanted to fill one of those pieces and she did. Beatrice didn't have siblings and when she met Alec and Aurora she tried her best to get along with them. As well as Rex, Sean and Hope… The other Mikaelsons either warmed up quickly or watched her from afar like a wounded animal. Glancing around Beatrice saw her new family scattered about.

Elijah, Cami, Josh and Aiden are sitting at the bar drinking some blue mother's… Sean, Hope, Rex, Aurora and Adrian are chatting at their table. Florence is offering cake to those around her and once again Mikael is forced to hold the tray. Rebekah is trying to keep Robyn from climbing on top of the table and force feeding Marcel whatever concoction she learned from Kol. For all they know, Robyn could have slipped laxatives into the food. Just because Kol asked her to do it, and the little girl would anything for her favorite uncle. Especially on Marcel seeing Kol wants revenge for last month's prank of hair dye in his shampoo. Freya and Calypso have given up on their daughter's behavior around Rebekah and Marcel. All the children have always listened to Kol for some odd reason.

Alec and Nenet are sitting close by Kol and Davina. Klaus is up by the stage demanding to have a certain song played. Beatrice family seems to eye the crazy people that she had married into. Yet Beatrice feels at home and loved by the loons. Just as Isaac and Beatrice are heading over to chat with her parents…

"How is that possible?" Kol cries loudly causing everyone to turn to the youngest Mikaelson brother.

The silent room waits for the response... Isaac sees Alec going red to green as he quickly gets up and rushes out of the room. Nenet eyes her husband and follows after him while mumbling something things. Isaac noticed that Alec and Nenet remind him of his parents…

"Is it…"

Everyone can see Davina roll her eyes as she sniffs and waits... Isaac getting curious goes up to his parents with his wife at his side. Alec returns and huffs as Aurora and Adrian stand there as well. Well the entire family is there, waiting to hear why Kol is so star struck.

"What's going on?" Josh questions as he looks between his two best friends.

Marcel narrows his eyes seeing the devilish smile crawling on his son-in-law's er uncle's face… Quickly the tall male witch pulls his petite wife into his arms and smothers her with kisses. Robyn giggles beside Elijah and Klaus. The little girl's hazel gaze shines with joy and mischief.

"Auntie Davi, I can babysit! I'm a big girl! Uncle 'Lijah said so!" Robyn waves her little hand at them.

"What?!" Everyone shouts staring at the couple!

"Why! I thought we were done with Kol spawning Children!" Klaus cries as he drowns his drink remembering all three of his brother's kids causing trouble well Alec caused the trouble with Rex and Hope. The other two knew better then to piss the original hybrid off.

"You guys are too old to be doing the nasty! And having a baby!" Alec howls while pointing at them.

"Another baby!" Rebekah screams with Glee as Cami beams at the thought of another baby gracing the family… Florence and Mikael smile at their youngest son and 'daughter'. Rebekah, Freya and Cami start to plan the baby shower. Aurora and the other girls would add their ideas.

"I need a drink!" Marcel mumbles rushing to the bar to get the vodka. No one seems to look at the vampire. Nor do they tell him to lay of the devil's juice his wife banned him from having.

"Wait how come Robyn knew and not-" Kol pulls away from his beloved wife and looks at his family.

"She heard about the baby when Davina came over to speak to Freya and me." Calypso smiles at his in-laws. He had to give the sad news to them twenty-four years ago and here he is when the second miracle child of Kol and Davina is announced.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE WEASEL!" Marcel shouts as he tackles Kol to the ground.

Elijah is at the bar drinking a few shots with Josh and Aiden celebrating on the two new additions to the family. The three fail to see Marcel dragging Kol across the room with everyone shouting at him to stop. Klaus is there recording it on his mobile while laughing.

Isaac smiles; sure his uncle Elijah didn't get plaster like all the other wedding but his father did somehow get his revenge on his uncle… as well as causing trouble. It's then that they heard Elijah going up to the dj and pushing him a little too hard that he slammed into the wall. He takes the mic and starts to beat box… Josh curses and rushes out of the room, Robyn is giggling while high-fiving Hope. Mikael quickly puts Elijah out his drunken misery and makes Marcel stand at a corner…

The vampire mumbling about feeling like a harlot standing there. Kol mumbling that he deserves to feel that way only to get whacked upside the head by Rebekah. Davina is laughing and crying at the same time… Isaac and Beatrice smile at one another. To many this family would be considered loons. The wedding a disaster. But this is their family… and this is a normal wedding in their eyes.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chap. Let me know what you thought. Next wedding Papa Mikael! ^^-JasZ**_


	10. Papa's Wedding

_**Here is Papa Mikael's wedding! I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

It was three years after the event… Mikael and Florence pushed their union of as much as they could. Mikael hated to see his daughter-in-law so depressed and alone. Hell, Kol was suffering with fits of anger and would often run off to cause havoc and haunt down Wolves with Marcel and Klaus. Mikael and Florence took over to watch Alec and Isaac when they could while planning the wedding.

Now several years later and the day has come. Somehow Davina snapped out of her daze and took over her household once again. Kol was wheeled in and things slowly went back to normal. Especially, when the new addictions to the family came along. Sean, Klaus' son, was born nearly a year ago and the wonderful thing about the child is that he's more like Cami! The twelve month boy gets around happily. One year and two months later, Aurora Penelope Mikaelson was born. She like her older cousin, Hope, she is child of miracles. Aurora or Poppy is the daughter of Kol and Davina. The apple of everyone's eye especially Kol's and Mikael's. The tiny girl was born ahead of time and once again the fear of losing another grandchild gripped Mikael's heart. The baby girl lives and warms Mikael's heart each day.

As Mikael assets himself in the mirror as his sons gather around they all smile at Mikael. Well, Kol smirks, Elijah has a deadpan expression and Klaus looks like he's about to punch someone in the face. Marcel is drinking by the fireplace. Josh and Aiden are playing a game of chess as Alec and Rex, who Klaus glares at, are telling the married couple to move a knight or bishop. Isaac is sitting beside Calypso who has his eyes trained on a book.

"Nerd!" Kol snorts at his brother-in-law and son, secretly Kol is proud that that his little boy's reading level is above normal children's.

"Are you nervous, that Lance will leave you at the altar?" Josh mumbles remembering he had taunted Kol about Davina leaving his ass.

"Florence wouldn't leave him, if she would have left him it would have been when his psycho kid came out of the garden and want bat crazy." Aiden retorts to his husband as he moves his bishop.

"Or when she met Kol." Klaus smirks at his baby brother who flings a pillow at his direction.

"I'm her favorite!" Kol retorts as he picks his four year old up. "Isaac, remember that trick I taught you?"

The curly haired four year old with big baby blues looks up at his father and smiles. Isaac has picked up the craft as fast as Alec and Hope. Kol, Freya and Davina have been teaching the children the craft… well Freya and Davina have been. Kol has been known to mess around and teaching naughty things.

"Light uncle Wolfie's pants on fire." Kol smirks.

"I hope Poppy isn't a daddy's girl…. I would feel terrible to have to kill my niece's father." Klaus smirks causing Isaac and Alec to look at their uncle with displeasure on their faces.

"Papa!" Hope screams as the ten year old walks into the room. They see Davina passing by the room, they pay her no mind.

Hope's big blue eyes shine with anger as she eyes them all. Mikael smiles at his granddaughter as she walks into the room. Mikael knows the trouble that little girl has caused and will cause in the future. He also knows that twelve year old Rex fancies her.

"Grandfather, you look like Leo in the Titanic!" she smiles.

"Who in the bloody hell allowed you to watch that?" Klaus growls looking at his ten year old daughter.

"Granny and Auntie Bex were watching it last week."

"Rebekah!" Klaus roars only to hear cursing and a baby starts crying.

"You just woke Poppy!" Rebekah hisses to brother from across the house. "We just got her down for a nap!" The one month old baby has had sleeping problems.

Davina walks past the room with Aurora who is taken from her arms by Mikael. Mikael is rather smitten by his granddaughter. The baby girl with little brown curls and big blue eyes gives him a big smile. He dreads the day she'll marry. He'll have to sit the boy down before everyone else threatens him.

"Papa, don't you look handsome." Davina smiles at her father-in-law.

"You look lovely, Davina and my little angel looks beautiful!" Mikael coos at Aurora and holds her close.

"She gets her looks from me!" Kol smiles from his seat while Isaac leans closer to Calypso to read over his shoulder.

"You wish." Davina retorts she laughs while reaching for her daughter.

"Do you have to take her?" Mikael questions as Aurora looks up at him.

"I'm going to feed her." Davina eyes her one month old daughter.

"Yes, give the angel to the cow." Klaus waves his hand carelessly at his sister-in-law who has breast feed all her children.

Davina narrows her eyes at Klaus who reaches for his neck, eyes widen in fear… everyone just watches the hybrid fall to his knees while scratching his throat. Quickly Calypso goes over to help Klaus only to be repelled back. Hope just ignores her father, whom she knows deserves the treatment. Sure, she's a daddy's girl but she's gotten use to the family inflicting harm on one another.

"I think he's learned not to call you a cow." Elijah's monotone voice cuts the silent room. "Davina, will you please-"

"I'm not doing that." Davina calls out as she eyes Klaus on the floor spacing out. She can feel the milk starting to steep through the pads… "I need to take the baby… and feed her." She reaches for Aurora who has to be pried from Mikael's grip.

"Who's doing this than?" They glance at the baby who coos at everyone.

"Poppy, let uncle Niklaus go." Elijah calmly asks the one month old seeing that her brothers showed signs of powers from the womb.

"She's not the one doing that." Hope idly states as she turns to face the group.

"Hope? You did that to-"

"No, of course not! He's my daddy, I would never hurt him." Hope glares at Elijah.

"Kol stop this at once!" Elijah scrolls at his baby brother while Mikael is trying to take the infant back into his arms. Kol gives his brother a look of offense and shakes his head.

"Al, please let my daddy go." Hope turns to her partner in crime.

"It isn't me, HOPE." Alec glances at his cousin.

"Isaac!" everyone turns to the middle child of Kol and Davina.

"Isaac Daniel Mikaelson let your uncle go…" Elijah uses Isaac's full name which is rarely used.

"You can put wolfs bane in his drink later." Alec encounters with a cheerful smile.

"Alec Nathaniel Mikaelson!" Joshua scrolls his godson.

Kol just laughs and brushes his youngest son's curls to the side and kisses his forehead as he watches Klaus getting back up from his little run in with the good Mikaelson child. Klaus turns his blue gaze to his baby brother ready to rip his head off. A wail makes the Hybrid freeze seeing that his pants are caught on fire.

Little Aurora's blue eyes shining with tears. It's as if she knew what Klaus was planning and wanted to save her father. Cursing his brother; Klaus plots his revenge on Kol and his spawns. Davina rolls her eyes and takes the little girl to the other side of the house where the women are currently located.

Once entering she asks Freya to unzip the dress and carefully covers herself with a nursing blanket and feeds the baby girl. Much to her annoyance Rebekah wants to see her goddaughter and yanks the blanket to the side. The little girl keeps an eye at her auntie.

Davina should be use to this. Kol does it all the time when they are home with the boys. Hell he's done that to her when she breast fed their sons. Kol has this male thing going that he takes pride in his kids feeding from her.

"Do you want me to spray Klaus with the spray bottle?" Cami asks as her teal dress complaints her alabaster complexion.

"Does it have Holy water it?" Rebekah mumbles as she pokes her finger into Aurora's closed fingers that clasp onto Davina's breast.

"No why?" Cami questions with her head cocked to the side.

"It's the only way to keep the devil at bay." Rebekah retorts with a cheery smile. "Whom you sold your soul too."

"Do you have to hold her hand?" Davina mumbles to the blond.

"You should be use to this. I bet Kol paws at your engorged breasts all the time when Poppy isn't latched on." Rebekah scoffs remembering Kol's lingering gaze on the petite witch's breasts after each pregnancy. "Besides, you wouldn't be the first pair of breast I've touched, little lamb. And no I'm not implying mine."

Florence shakes her head at her soon to be daughters as she applies nude lipstick. Freya finishes buttoning the wedding gown and eyes the beautiful vintage dress. Davina rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Florence who turns to face them. The auburn haired woman smiles at them as her green eyes shine with joy and wisdom.

"Are you sure you want to go thru this? Papa, isn't-" Rebekah starts only to shut her mouth when Freya glares at her and Aurora tightens her hold on her finger. As if giving her auntie a warning, not to insult her grandfather.

"Do you think Kol will do something tonight?" Cami asks idly as she fixes Florence's pendent.

"It's Kol; he'll bloody do something directly or indirectly." Rebekah replies while Davina quickly switches the baby to her other breast. Rebekah once again pokes her finger into the little girl's hand.

"That is true."

"Not if he wants to hold Lola." Davina brushes her daughter's curls and smiles down at her.

"Kol has a weakness and it comes in the form of his daughter and wife!" Rebekah laughs evilly. "If he wants to shag his slim, milk engorged breasted wife he has to be a good boy! I can't wait to taunt him!"

"He'll just insult you by calling you a slag." Freya replies as a knock on the door draws their attention. Davina quickly reaches for the blanket and covers herself.

Kol walks in with Isaac trailing behind. He has Sean in his arms and hands him to his blond sister-in-law. Isaac shuts the door and walks over to his mother. Kol being well himself; peels the blanket and smiles down at his daughter. When he sees his sister's hand grazing his wife's breast he scrolls.

"Sister, get your dirty mitts of my wife's breast." Kol growls as Isaac smiles at Florence who tell his grams that she looks really pretty.

"No, you are not the only one to have touched your wife's spheres brother." Rebekah taunts.

"You allowed her to-"'

"Kol, cool your jets. Do you really think Davina can get Rebekah away without Poppy in the way? With magic yes but think about it it's still hard." Cami interrupts while setting her one year old down.

"I must say brother, I now know why you enjoy pawing at her-"

"Shut your dirty mouth, Bex." Kol hisses causing Isaac to turn to his father.

Florence blinks at the two siblings that are soon to be her step children. She adores Kol as if he was one of her own kids. She also knows that Kol is a rather jealous man and still fearful that his wife will leave him when a better man comes along. Which Davina denied on leaving him especially after having his children and loving him the way she has the last ten years.

"And here I thought, everyman's dream was to have their girl getting it on with another woman." Rebekah presses more buttons.

"I'm not willing to share what is mine, sister. Especially not to a strumpet like you." A Kol huff while he yanks her finger out of his daughter's closed fingers.

"Davina isn't a trophy, brother." Rebekah smiles.

"Rebekah, stop angering him, you know you'll regret it when he does something in return." Florence cuts in remembering the time, Kol placed Nair in Rebekah's shampoo after she slapped the hell out of in the parking lot when she and Marcel interrupted an intense make-out session between Himself and Davina two years before he popped the question to the little witch.

"Like what?"

"Remember our old friend Nair?" Kol growls with a glint in his eyes.

"You are evil."

"The ceremony is about to start!" Elijah calls out from the other side of the door.

Davina burps Aurora after she fixes her dress. Handing Aurora to Rebekah who snatches the baby quickly before Kol has a chance to say otherwise. Cooing at her goddaughter Rebekah places kisses on the baby and inhales the scent of baby powder. She can hear Kol mumbling threats to his sister.

That just makes her smile. As the blond sister bounces out of the room with the infant in her arms. She meets Marcel who quickly plucks that baby girl out of Rebekah's arms and rocks her carefully. Kol is glaring at them. Florence just smiles at her family. She's been with these kids for nine years and she's loves each and every one of them.

She even helped Kol and Davina with Alec when he was first born; hovered over them and the kids when they were ill. Witnessed their first steps and words; she was there and she loved the fact she was accepted into the family. She would do anything to protect this family.

"Grandma," Isaac calls out to her while holding her hand.

Looking down she smiles at the four year old who is a saint compared to his older brother. They around the corner as they reach the opening and Kol awaits for her. The little boy shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a bracelet. Blinking Florence takes it and sees the different tints of metals.

"It's really pretty Isaac." Florence smiles as she hands it back to him.

"It's for you, Grandma. Alec and me made it for you. Mummy and Daddy helped and Poppy!" He smiled.

"Its beautiful, thank you, Isaac."

"Present for your wed-ding." He beams as Davina smiles at them.

"Where is Alec?" Freya question looking for her godson.

"Evil Spawn get back here!" Klaus yells from his seat.

"You can't make me!" Alec retorts as the six year old screams from the altar.

"Like hell I can't!" Klaus gets up and starts towards the pain on his backside.

"Run, Al!" Rex shoves his best friend towards the door.

"Klaus he's just a kid!" Marcel calls after his father figure who happens to be his brother in law.

"Kid or not, he needs to learn to respect his elders!" He glares at his nephew then turns his gaze to Rex.

"Will you all bloody Stop!" April growls as she forces Alec to sit down.

April had returned from her trip from London just in time to see Mikael and Florence's wedding. She had become a family member after certain events and of course being Kaleb's sister. She is the godmother of Isaac and is rather attached to the little boy whom seems to remind her so much of her brother. She would defend her family with her life.

"I will-"

"Daddy!" Hope scrolls as she places her hands on her hips. The little girl has been around Elijah and Davina why too much to pick up certain traits.

Mikael stands there looking round wishing that Florence doesn't back out and run for the hills thanks to his children. He watches as the girls either go sit with their spouses or go up to the altar as a maid. He watches Kol and Florence march up.

Mikael is still unsure why Florence chose Kol to walk her down the aisle when Elijah was more than willing. He notices his grandsons sitting quietly beside their mother. His daughter in law maybe tiny but she has those boys bending backwards and forwards for her. That includes Kol and himself.

Florence feels her heart pound against her chest as she walks beside Kol. She knows that Elijah and Klaus were disappointed by her choice. But it's been Kol she's always been close to. Upon first meeting one another they joked about her being his new mother. From that moment he called her mum. He even had Hope calling her Granny. And that went for his sons as well.

Kol was the son she always wanted and she knows it made Mikael upset when she would spoil him with sweets. Or defend him when he would taunt his siblings. Yet she knows that Mikael was still not use the idea of his sons and daughter not running and cowering with fear. Or for that matter listening to him and pouting like a toddler.

With the time Florence spent with Mikael she saw a change. She knows, even if he denies, it's because she came along. She's heard stories of his ex-wife. How she turned the family into the creatures of the night. As wells how they were both hell bent on righting the wrong they have committed and wiping the world of vampires by killing their children.

It broke her heart to even think of never meeting Mikael or his children. They were misunderstood and broken. But they were able to piece each other together and over time they started to extend their family. Healing one another with love and inflicting harm on each other.

Florence looks up into Mikael's blue eyes as she reaches each other. Kol smirks after handing her off to his father. Scurrying to his seat beside Davina. He watches the scene unfold. He can finally say that he has a mother that loves him and his siblings. A mother that would never harm them, like the woman that brought them into the world and was ready to take them out of it.

It's there that time seemed to stop when the doors are flung open and Ester stands there in her original body. Everyone stare at the blond witch with wide eyes and ready to run for the hills or stay and fight. It's there that the old wife and new wife of Mikael Mikaelson stare at each other.

"Sweetheart, take the babies and get as far away from here." Kol whispers to his wife as his siblings start to stand up eyeing their mother.

"who's that?" Davina replies as she pulls Aurora close as Cami holds her son close and stands beside Davina looking at the woman.

"You cannot marry another, Mikael!" Esther howls as she starts toward her husband-er-ex.

"Esther, how did you escape the garden?" Mikael eyes his ex-wife.

Long ago, he adored the woman. He was willing to lie his life down for her. Yet after years of lies and deceit his affections toward his wife died. Her affair with the wolf and having a bastard son with him… than pinning the child as his numbed his heart. It's taken years, thousands to be exact for it to allow another woman to enter.

"Same way our son did."

"How is our eldest son?" Mikael questions as Florence takes hold of his hand.

"You allowed him to be-"

"He attacked my children and grandchildren. I will not allow harm to come to innocent lives!"

It than that Esther sees Davina and Cami with the children. Anger claws at the witch knowing that Mikael was willing to marry another and allowing their eldest, her precious son to be trapped, she starts raise an arm. Without thinking Florence quickly sends the original witch to fly across the room and into the cake.

"Ah man, I really wanted some of that cake!" Josh cries causing Klaus to hit the baby vampire upside the head.

"Cami, cow-" Cami whacks her husband's arm. "Davina, take the children and head home. We will fletch you-"

"I'm not leaving! This is my home and I'm part of this family." Davina snaps as Isaac and Alec hold onto each other.

"Think of the kids, Davina." Elijah watches his mother stand and fling cake to the side.

Releasing a sigh, the petite witch takes hold of Alec's hand and pulls the two boys out the room while holding to Aurora. Cami takes hold of Hopes hand that happens to be holding Rex's. April ushers them out while picking Alec and Isaac up. The two mothers quickly make their way to the compound with an witch to cover them if need be.

Florence stares at Esther who glares at her. The two take the sight of one another. One sees a red-haired woman with weak powers. A snake that would get in the way of trying to right her wrongs and the reason her husband will no longer help her. The other sees a monstrous blond that wanted to kill her own children. One that will do anything to harm sweet children that want love and attention. As well as using Mikael and stringing him along.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day someone fight for Papa Original." Josh mumbles as he eyes the two wives of Mikael.

"Papa is a good man and a handsome one!" Freya snaps as she glares at the baby vampire.

Mikael watches as Esther quickly sends Florence flying into the banister. Mikael quickly tries to catch her. He is rooted to his spot, blue eyes shining with worry as his new wife nearly hits the banister only to have Elijah intervene. From the corner of his eye he sees Freya and Kol taking each other's hands. His oldest and Youngest start to chant.

Feeling that he is about to move once more, he speeds up to a distracted Esther and takes her by the neck. His former wife stars into his eyes; in them he sees a flicker of fear. Something he hasn't seen in many years. His heart slightly relapses to the feelings he once had for her.

A startled cry drags him back to see Freya on clutching her shoulder. Kol is pinned to the wall the curtains wrapping around his neck. Klaus and Rebekah quickly each go to either one of their siblings. Klaus attempts to get his baby brother away from the snake like curtains only to be caught in them. Marcel , Josh and Aiden are trying to break free from the vines that seems to be coming the floral arch.

Calypso and Rebekah being dragged across the room by the carpet and slowly being hung up. Mikael growls at Esther seeing that a faint smile slowly starts to appear on her lips. Florence lets go of Elijah and tells him to help his siblings and friends. Florence quickly starts to chant trying to figure out a way to get her family out of the evil witch's game.

Its then that Mikael and everyone else hears Davina's voice. Along with her voice, which everyone is happy to hear, is the children's. Elijah turns to see a small like force field around them. From the corner of his eye he sees his blond sister in law quickly reach Klaus and Kol. Without much of interaction, Kol breathes in air and stumbles up the stairs to reach his wife and the children.

Esther pulls out a blade and stabs her ex-husband, while chanting another spell to put him asleep. Mikael's grasp loosens and she is once again free. Turning her attention to Florence who narrows her green eyes at the blue eyed woman. The two try to out power the other, Florence's power isn't as developed as Esther's and that puts her at a disadvantage.

Giving up on using her powers, Florence does what she's learned and seen over the years. She kicks off her shoes and runs towards the witch. Tackling the blond to the ground, breaking some chairs along the way, Florence lets out a screech. Elijah and the other just stand there in shock watching the red haired woman pounding her fists into the blonds face.

"We need to stop this!" Elijah is about to go up to his stepmother and mother.

"Give it a few more minutes," Freya hisses in pain as her husband helps her up.

"Freya," Elijah scrolls. "That is-"

Esther blasts Florence off and is about to hex the woman. It's than that Josh grabs the metal goblet and flings it at the witch. It' hits her at the side of the head. Swiftly her attention turns to the male baby vampire. Josh nearly pisses his pants.

"Enough!" Klaus speeds toward his mother. Cupping her jaw in his larger hand he dislocates it. He takes his mother back to the basement.

Florence crawls over to Mikael and tries to wake him. A few slaps and punches nothing works. It's when Hope bounces over and tells her to kiss him. That her granddaddy is like a princess! That causes Kol to snort only to get kicked by Rebekah.

"I'm holding my little sunshine." He growls at his sister.

Florence humors her eldest granddaughter. She presses her lips to her husband and it's when his eyes open. Kol starts to laugh like a seal, Rex Alec and Isaac are off with Josh by the cake. The three are shoving cake into Josh's face. Elijah is off drinking the nightmare that just happened. Marcel is trying to take Aurora away from Kol.

Mikael and Florence watch as their family mingle over the destroyed yard. Davina takes a photo of the happy couple until Florence turns to Mikael and eyes him. Mikael knowing the horrible question he takes his youngest grandchild and waves the others to come over to them. Wanting to take a picture of the grandkids on their wedding day.

Just as the night somewhat gets better, Elijah decides to put on 'La Bomba' a Spanish song he once heard. He's had several drinks and it didn't help that Kol slipped some of the left over elixir from Klaus' wedding into his drink. Elijah slowly starts to strip while doing some sexy moves. He removes his tie and places it behind Davina's neck and tries to get her to dance with him. Kol sees this and is about to snap his brother's neck when Elijah bounces away and shrugs off his coat and throws it on Rebekah. He starts to unbutton his white shirt while moving his hips down to the ground.

"There are children!" Cami shouts.

As if not hearing her, Elijah continues to dance placing a hand on his head another on his hip. He moves down slowly while pointing at Cami. Kol is having the time of his life while recording this… of course after he threaten to de-man his brother for touching Davina. If things couldn't get worse, the kids go up to Elijah and try to follow his moves. In horror the two mothers try to make their brother in law stop. Annoyed Davina flicks her wrist causing the tall dark haired original to crumple to the ground. On top of Cami; Klaus roars in jealous rage.

Mikael and Florence just watch while holding Aurora. This is their family and it will never be a Mikaelson wedding if Kol didn't prank the family. Elijah getting drunk or someone not getting hurt. Mikael turns to face his wife and offers a smile. Only to see her frown, but a slow smile appears. As if all doubts of him leaving her for his ex fly out the window.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoy! two more three more and the wedding series will come to an end. I'm sure if Robyn or new kolvina baby will have a wedding up that up to me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	11. Evil Spawn's Wedding

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Alec beams as he stares at himself in the mirror while making poses… Today will be the day that Nenet will become his wife. Yes, the little witch had accepted his proposal after some time. He was so happy that the first thing he did was called his uncle Klaus and rubbed it in his face. Stating that she had said yes and that he will not die a lonely man; that earned him a death threat from his uncle.

It also didn't help that he told him that he was going to fill a spray bottle with wolfs bang and have Aunt Cami spray him if he wasn't a good boy. That earned him a black eye and a cracked rib from Cami and Klaus. But the look on their faces was worth it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Klaus growls from the door way as all the men stand behind him watching the eldest son of Kol and Davina.

"What does it look like, Papa prissy pants?" Alec retorts as he puts on his white collar shirt.

"Looked like you were trying make a fool out of yourself." Isaac replies before Klaus can retort 'acting like an idiot.'

"Baby brother, I am no fool"

"That's not true and you know it."

"Allow him to live in his blissful land of lies." Adrian cuts the brothers banter before a war breaks out.

"But he is a fool and you" Klaus retorts as he shoves Rex to the floor and walks over him. "Get out of my way."

Rex cringes as Klaus' weight cracks his back. Kol just rolls his eyes while jumping onto the bed and laying there. Closing his eyes he counts the times he's been forced to endure his sons' consist banter. At least one of them was moving away… he will have more time alone with Davina….

"I have a feeling Nenί is going to leave you planted at the altar." Josh taunts only to get a look from Kol.

"She better not!" Kol sits up. "I have plans!"

"What's that suppose to mean dad?" Alec gives Kol a look of shock.

"Your father has been waiting for you to leave since you were born." Klaus gives his nephew a wolfish grin.

"Hurtful much."

"It's the ugly truth."

Alec knows he's been a pain to his parents well his dad. He's earned the nickname little monster since he was in the womb. He terrorized his family well his uncles and aunt the most. Cock blocked his father more times than most can count. Alec knows for a fact his dad will pay him back for that. Either with late night visits or just entering the apartment He and Nenet will live for a few months.

"Still hurtful."

"I will not sugar coat anything."

Elijah releases a sigh and takes a bottle of scotch that Isaac hands over to him. The two just watch Klaus and Alec argue. Everyone else is either making bets on what would happen… Rex makes the mistake of saying that he and Hope plan on joining the wedding party soon.

Nenet paces the room as Aurora, Hope and Beatrice attempt to get the stain out of her wedding dress. Someone had the idea to try on her dress and spill red wine on it. She doesn't care if there's a big red stain on it. She's only going to be wearing the dress for a short time any ways. But Rebekah had gone bat crazy when she pulled it out and saw it.

Right now, Freya, Cami and Davina are trying to keep the blond original from tearing the place apart and finding a dress that would fit Nenet. That and of course finding out who's at fault. Its than that Hope cheers and whirls around. Aurora and Beatrice lift the now stainless dress.

"Girl power bitches!" She pats herself on the back.

"You need to stop hanging out with Alec and Rex." Aurora giggles as the older women enter.

"Isn't your family supposed to be here?" Beatrice questions remembering Nenet's sisters and brothers.

"Mhm, Tlalli, Yaretzi, Metztli, Edric and Necalli will be here soon. The others couldn't make it" Nenet replies seen that her three other brothers couldn't make it and her not so loved sister neither. She's the youngest out of ten kids.

"Hopefully they won't get scared away." Aurora mumbles remembering all the weddings stories over the years.

"I'm sure they won't be scared." Nenet smiles as they help her slip into her gown.

Over the last few months Nenet has been conflicted on her pending union with Alec Mikaelson. It's not that she doesn't love him… It's just that her family, as normal as they seem, isn't like many others. Nenet has feared that they would inform her future family of secrets she isn't ready to say out loud. She's never lied of who or what she was. A witch…from her mother's lineage and something completely different from her father's side.

"Neni, are you okay, you look a little green around the gills." Beatrice eyes the dark haired woman who has intense blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Beati."

"You're Pregnant!" Rebekah cries as she pulls the bride into her arms.

Nenet is taken back by Rebekah's statement. She really wants to push the original vampire away and correct her. Yet the happiness in her eyes and tone makes her ache. Florence, Cami, Freya and Davina just stand there in shock. Hope snorts from where she stands.

"Please, Nenet is a prude from what I'm told." Hope teases her cousin's girl.

"At least I waited until my wedding day." Nenet snaps.

"Okay… So you're not pregnant?" Rebekah frowns.

"Not unless Alec spiked my drink."

"Wouldn't put it pass him if he tried."

"Hey, that's my son!" Davina retorts.

"He's also Kol's kid." Cami replies siding with Rebekah.

"You can't win this around Davi." Freya pats her sister in law on the shoulder as three year old Robyn waddles about.

Nenet just can't get over the fact that Rebekah still has baby fever after helping raise six children. Maybe with combined effort they can give her the child she's always wanted. But she knows that the main reason Alec's family suffered the loss of baby Mikaelson was because Davina tried to give Rebekah the ability to have children. The ancestors wanted to give her a warning and the events of Klaus and Cami's wedding were the result.

Nenet is about to say something when someone calls out to them stating some of the bride's guest have arrived. Rushing to the window; Nenet sees her sisters with their guys and her brother's with their girls. A sigh of relief watching her older sister waggling her finger at the two troublesome siblings. Pulling out her phone she calls the neutral sister.

Alec unconformity stands before Nenet's older brothers, Edric and Necalli. The twins just stare at him with mixture of emotions in their eyes. Their intense hazel-green colored eyes shine. Ebony colored hair brushed neatly. The twins from what he's heard were care-free and loving. Yet before him he can see that they are not. He was lied too!

"Necalli!" Alec extends a hand to the man in a blue button down shirt. "Edric" He shakes hands with the one in a blood red shirt.

"Alec." They say in union.

Everyone on Alec's side of the family stare at the two. Josh is envisioning them doing that hall scene from 'The Shining.' Isaac just blinks a few times hoping Alec won't say something barbaric and stupid. Kol just prays that they won't tell their sister not to marry his son.

"It's good to see you all again." He beams at the identical twins.

"Wish we could say the same about you." The one in the blood red shirt retorts.

"You're funny, Edric." Alec punches his shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"We are going to be brothers." Alec whines as a young woman about four foot eleven walks into the room.

"I don't need-"

"Necalli!" She places her hands on her wide hips as she glares at the man in the blood red shirt.

"I'm sorry but that's Edric." Alec points.

"Seriously, you two should be ashamed of yourselves! Switching places; you are adults not children."

"Yari, big sister." Necalli pouts at the short woman as he towers over her in his six foot one frame.

"Don't give me lip baby brother, Edric I expect you to correct this before it got out of hand!"

"I-" Edric frowns.

"Behave or Meztli will be the one to punish you." She turns on her heel and walks out.

"Dude, you were just told off by a girl that's a foot and some inches shorter than you." Alec mumbles.

"Yari, does that…. And she knows how to keep us in line." Edric, the one in blue, replies. "She's the nicest sister to tell you the truth, than there Neni, Lali, Zani, and Metz. Be warned piss any of them off it's a domino affect and you will be slaughtered."

"Thanks for the warning…" Alec mumbles as he eyes them.

"Yari is the one you should be scared of. Anyhow, welcome to the family." Edric smiles as Necalli pouts.

"Alec would you like to join me in a prank?" Necalli's hazel colored eyes shine with mischief.

"Don't take the bait." Edric shakes his head as Isaac mumbles to Sean about Alec being an idiot. "Calli will only lead you into trouble."

"I WILL NOT!" Necalli huffs as a smirk crawls on his lips. "Now, what do you say?"

Davina watches the girls buzz about Nenet. Nenet's sisters arrived not too long ago and seem to hit it off with the rest of the family. Yet something about them seems a bit off. Like the two older sisters seem to hover Nenet like Davina hovers over her children.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, You must allow me to help with something." The middle sister, Yaretzi, smiles up at Davina.

"Yari is really a great cook she can help with last minute things in the kitchen." Nenet smiles knowing Davina and Yaretzi would get along best. Tlalli with Rebekah would make a threat to any man or woman combine. Metztli lord help whoever gets her upset.

"Sure, follow me." Davina wry eyes the shorter girl.

As the two go to the kitchen they see Kol there stuffing his face with cookies, Davina didn't order for this occasion. Coughing to get her husband's attention who turns around with wide eyes. The cookie he has in his mouth tumbles out and hits the floor. This makes the younger girl giggle as she nabs on from the platter.

"I hope you're enjoying them. These are Neni's favorite batch of cookies I bake at my shop. I wanted you to get a taste of her life growing up." Yaretzi nibbles on one as she encourages Kol to grab another one.

"You bake these?" Davina looks down at the detailing on each cookie each a different design and shape.

"Yes, my baby sister is getting married. Even if I don't know your son well. I know he's made her happy, that is all I'm looking for. But he should be warned that while we maybe miles away, we still look out for our sister." Yaretzi tries to keep her tone light. "I helped raise Nenί that is why I feel so protective her of her. I apologize for coming a bit sharp."

"I don't care, I mean I do. But your cookies make up for it." Kol shoves a cookie into his mouth only causing Davina to glare at her husband.

Yaretzi giggles and shakes her head, causing ebony curls to bounce about. "You two are adorable. Now if Mr. Mikaelson is going to continue to eat all of the Cookies it's only right that I give you the recipe for them, Mrs-"

"Call me Davina. Mrs. Mikaelson is my witch of a mother in law." Davina offers remembering that it wasn't meant as a pun.

"Ah yes, the Original witch, I've heard stories of such things from Alec." Yaretzi mumbles when there's a crash and a scream that sounded like Metztli ready to kill someone.

"That's normal around here…" Kol replies seeing the look in the young woman's face.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Yaretzi encounters as she and Davina rush toward the staircase to see Metztli who is in a short dress tackle Necalli.

Alec and everyone else watch in shock as the five foot two woman tackles a six foot one man to the ground and slam his face to the ground and use his tie to choke him. No one seems to do anything in fear of the wrath of Metztli Mejas fraternal twin to Nenet. Metztli's boyfriend tries to pull her off only to get whacked in the face.

"Metz! Let him go! Even if he's an idiot I'll miss my twin!" Edric tries to get his younger sister off his twin.

Klaus smiles at the scene, he knows realizes why Nenet didn't stare in shock the first time he went after Rex. Or someone in the family inflicted pain to the other. She was use it to and that made things swirl about in his mind. He has plans to make his nephew's life a bit uneasy. And his nephew's sister in law will be great help.

"I'm doing the world a favor by killing this idiot!" Metztli hisses as Necalli puts his hand on his sister's face and shoves her away. The two girly slap each other.

"Metztli! Necalli! Stop it or I swear! I'll let Milli feed you for a month and who will be laughing! Certainly not you; you two made a pact not to ruin Neni's wedding and what are you two doing?" Yaretzi howls causing everyone to stare at the one beside Davina and Kol, who is currently munching on cookies still.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now you two are banned from eating any sweets or savoring the drinks I know Lalli will be mixing."

"That's not fair! Tlalli!" The two turn to their eldest sister who shakes her head and ebony lock dance.

"You two are screwed, now can we get this over with? I'm eager to see all wedding planning come to an end." Tlalli smiles as her husband Garrett or Gary as they call him enters the room ready to walk Nenet down.

"This is your entire fault piggy! I will get you back, Calli, and your new ally. I swear if my name isn't Metztli Alinora Mejas." She hisses at her older brother as she shoves him and returns into the room where Nenet is finishing putting her mother's old pendent.

"That's short fuse Rani for you." Necalli beams as he turns to face Alec.

As everyone else heads down they take a seat and wait for the bride and her bridesmaids to enter. Necalli starts to hum some old television show's theme...That almost sounded like 'Law in Order.'

Nenet enters the room and Alec feels his heart speed up seeing her in her mother's older dress, he's seen a photograph of Nenet's mother. He feels that Nenet gives more justice to the dress than Emeralda did. The dimpled smile on Nenet's face causes Alec to want her to hurry up so they can rub it in everyone's face.

Nenet sees a man that needs to grow up but she loves him all the same. Looking around Nenet spots her sisters and brothers. Each one of them eyeing her with love and concern. The smile on Metztli's face makes Nenet question what her twin has in plan. Turning back to face Alec she sees the look on his face.

Kol and Davina watch as Nenet walks toward their eldest son. Kol prays that the girl wouldn't regret it last minute and run off. His son isn't a bad guy or anything. He just has a bad habit of making jokes at bad times. He tends to piss off Klaus more than anything… He really is his son.

He just hopes that the little woman would not leave Alec… he dreads that he'll have him come back home and ruin all the plans he has. He just hopes everything goes well and he doesn't have to deal with phone calls or surprise visits.

Everyone watches the two meet and exchange vows. The two are declared as Husband and wife. It's when Metztli gets out of the pews and rushes up to them. Shoving Alec to the side, and hugs her sister to the point that she can't breathe. Giggles escape from the two.

Alec turns to Isaac who stands to his left and gives him a smile. He is now part of Nenet's family and she is part of his. A six foot four man walks up to Alec and claps him on the back. Looking up Alec nearly has a heart attack. He, Isaac and their father are the tallest men in the family and this man passes them by two inches and that scares him.

"Congrats Alec, welcome to the family." He's deep voice thunders softly.

"Thanks…ah…"

"Sylvester," He chuckles as he offers a smile. "I'm Yaretzi's boyfriend."

He gaps at the giant and turns his gaze to his shortest sister in law. Blinking a few times at the height difference he wonders if it's a Mejas thing to go for men that are taller than they are? Turning back to the man who is now being hugged by Nenet. Alec is wondering what this man would do if Nenet was ever upset with him.

"Kitty, I didn't know you were coming!" she huffs as Yaretzi walks up to them and gives Alec a hug.

"Your sister and I wanted to keep it a surprise." He chuckles as he beams down at her and turns his attention to Alec. "Take care of our angel. Don't hesitant to contact us if anything goes array." Sylvester takes Yaretzi's hand and they are off to join the party.

Alec and Nenet entire the room to see everyone enjoying the drinks and baked goods that Tlalli and Yaretzi provided. The two make their way to grab some of Nenet's favorite cookies. Nibbling on one, she makes a face. Turning to her left she sees her father in law stuffing cookies into his mouth as soon as he finishes one.

"You shouldn't eat so many at one sitting, papa." Nenet offers not realizing she called her father in law 'papa'. Seeing that her father figure was absent while growing up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't… I think they are laced with booze." Edric mumbles as he takes a sip of his soda… "Why does my cola taste like Berries?"

Nenet steers clear of the soda that Metztli and Necalli are handing out. She watches her father in law and mother in law whisper to each other about his intake of the cookies he's hogging. Reminding her of Gollum and the ring… turning to face Alec who is having a long dispute with Edric about which team will make it to the world cup.

It's as if things went in so motion that Nenet sees everything going array. Hope somehow goes up to the stage with Elijah, who has one to many of Metztli and Necalli's mixture (his face is flushed), along with Rex who is in the same condition. Necalli joins them while pulling out his phone.

It's as her worst nightmares start clashing…. Alec laughs as he watches his best mate, cousin, uncle and brother in law start singing 'It's Raining man' each time they sing the chorus of the song they throw glitter into the air and twirl.

Alec is entertained by it all as the foursome jump onto tables singing. It's there that he fails to notice that Isaac and Aurora are inching closer. Kol stops his banter with his wife who is trying to take the cookies away. As he watches his normally calm son and his little sunshine grab the pant leg of Alec's dress pants and shove them down his long legs. Allowing everyone to view the tall man's boxer briefs with kisses imprinted on them.

Everyone stops their activities to see this…. Nenet's eyes widen in shock as Isaac and Aurora stand a few feet away giggling. Their faces red either from the liquor or all the laughing; but one thing is for sure. Alec will get the last laugh… maybe not now but he will…

Elijah bounces over to the table and steals a cookie from Kol's pile. This causes the younger brother to cry out and tackle his brother into the punch that Nenet's siblings were handing out. Kol has brother on the ground as he attempts to choke him with the tie. No one seems to move and just go back to their thing. Alec quickly pulls his pants up and flips his younger siblings off. Nenet sooths him as Klaus starts to make a deal with Metztli not too far away.

"At least uncle Marcel didn't-" Marcel is seen tackling Kol to the ground… Rebekah not to far trying to pry him off her brother who will most likely hex him.

"You just had to didn't you."

"It isn't a family party if Uncle Marcel or Dad don't tackle one another! Oh look Dad is trying to drown Uncle Marcel in the fountain!"

Nenet and the rest of her family watch the Mikaelsons' attempt to stop the mini lapse. Mikael releases a sigh as his wife tries to calm everyone. Rebekah manages to slap Kol away from her husband. Davina mumbles a paralyzing spell on her eldest brother in law, Elijah was trying to get up and finish the song as well as the glitter that now shines on his suit…

"This was almost a normal wedding!" Freya calls out as she sits down depressed of all the weddings in this family being failures. Marcel and Kol are throwing tissue paper flowers at one another with Davina and Rebekah standing in the middle telling them to stop. Josh and Aiden each join either Kol or Marcel's side to help the war. Mikael and Florence talking to Calypso who holds Robyn who is trying to grab the flowers.

"I wouldn't change a thing, Auntie Freya." Alec holds his wife as he watches Klaus starts a fire and tries to toss Rex into the pit. Hope trying to get him to stop only to have her younger half-brother holding her back. Cami with the spray bottle filled with water in hand trying to get her husband to stop. His in-laws are just making bets on who would be the first to black out in the little game of spoons they started.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed! I wanted to show at least one of the partners of a Mikaelson child... and for some odd reason this came out! I hope you joined. Oh if you guys didn't know I posted 'Hello Baby' Up! 'Hello Baby' is a series where we see the Mikaelsons during the pregnancy of said child and when they are born. The misadventures that they all add to the table! I also posted 'Wolf's Den' A Klayley story if anyone is interested.-Jasz**_

 _ **Ps next up Sean's!**_


	12. Wedding Mystery

_**I know it's been forever since i've updated this story. but i had writers block and than i started this chap... Thought it would fit... i hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Sean glares at his reflection as Rex makes faces at him. He really wants to punch his brother in law in the face after the comment he made about his beloved. As of late Rex has been nothing but a pain in the ass. Isaac has advised to ignore him and if that doesn't help he can always place a silencing charm on him. A fat load that helped Rex found another way to annoy him. Mostly by dancing behind him and making crude gestures...

"So tell me again why you and Ophelia decide to make this a murder mystery themed wedding?" Alec questions as he blinks at his younger cousin.

"Because this way we won't have you or anyone else trying to actually kill someone." Sean retorts as his blue eyes shine with mischief.

"I wouldn't try to kill anyone!" Alec huffs as he elbows Isaac who is reading a book beside him.

"You would cause Uncle Klaus to try to kill Rex… which isn't hard to do seeing that Rex just has to walk into a room and Uncle Klaus will have his fangs out." Isaac replies idly as he turns the page to his book.

"But I wouldn't, tell them the truth Adrian." Alec cries to his brother in law who is trying to get the stain off his shirt. A stain that Alec and Rex placed there by attempting to force feeding him a piece of cherry pie.

"Provoking your uncle has been a high light of your life, Alec." Mikael retorts before Adrian could answer. "You truly are Kol's son."

"Grandpa, is everything set?" Sean questions the blue eyed man.

"Yes, your mother handed out the papers to everyone to review while we wait for your father to stop plotting Rex's murder."

"Nothing stops Nik from plotting his son in law's death." Kol snorts as he bounces into the room with a smile on his lips.

Elijah appears drinking a cup of brandy; as Marcel chews on gum. The three appear to have raided the back of their closets. From what Sean had told his family that the wedding theme and time period. Which happens to be the 1940's, much to Rebekah's dismay.

"Nor does that stop Marcel from plotting yours." Josh huffs from his seat.

Over the years Josh has learned to blend in and avoid things that would make his life hell. Yet with his son being married to the Hybrid kings Daughter and his best friend married to the psycho Mikaelson brother. That was a blissful dream. So now he spends his days helping Kol and avoiding death. Aiden on the other hand just pretends to never listen to the plots.

"So who's Mickey the Idiot?" Kol mumbles while looking over his paper. "I got Oswin as a wife!" a smirk plays on his lips just picturing his wife in a tight little red dress…

"I'm Doctor Tennet" Calypso mumbles as he stares at his paper. "Married to Georgia"

"The fifth Doctor's daughter!" Kol looks at his nephew who gives him the thumps up. "You are my favorite nephew."

"He's your only nephew!" Marcel retorts while sneakily places his gum into Kol's dark locks.

"No, we have Rex as a nephew as well."

"I see him more of the kid that we took in and we could never get rid of. Like Kimmy from 'Full House.' Or Roger from 'Sister Sister.'" Everyone looks at Elijah who continues to drink his liquor.

"Seriously, what is up with you and pop culture? You're one that has that stick so far up your ass and yet you-" Josh starts he's picked up some of Kol's bad habits.

"Don't finish that if you want to live." Elijah snaps at baby vamp.

"Are you crossed? Is it because you're the only one not married?" Alec grins. "Don't worry Izzy isn't yet." Alec claps his baby brother on the back.

"He's getting married in a few months." Josh rolls his eyes at his godson who taunts his uncle.

"Still no ring on his finger."

"You just had to drop him on his head didn't you Klaus?" Marcel retorts as Josh eyes the hybrid.

"He pooped on me!" Klaus growls as he stares at Marcel.

Alec rolls his eyes at his uncle while turning to his cousin. Sean was closer to Isaac and he knows it as well as to Aurora. They were the trio of good kids... the counter parts to Hope, Rex and himself, and to have the middle one getting married it would mean their arch of childhood would be over.

Ophelia glares at Hope who makes a comment about the theme… If she didn't want to play she didn't have to. Hell she can be the second victim and sit out for the rest of the game. As she puts on her dress on she and everyone else do the final touches to their outfits. Aurora is idly talking to Nenet and Beatrice who listen to the young woman.

"Ophelia, since this is the first wedding your attending… it's only fair to warn you." Sean has warned her of all the mishaps... thus the reason he tried to keep her away from the weddings or any family events.

Ophelia frowns at Hope who is toying with her wedding ring. The women stop whatever they were doing waiting to hear Hope's version of the weddings. Hope idly goes on talking about all the events of each wedding. Ophelia just listens and waits for her to end. To be honest that doesn't seems so bad compared to certain parties she went when she was a teen.

"Come on let's get you to Sean." Freya gives her niece a look.

Hope just shrugs as she bounces behind them and tells them of the time when they were little. It was Isaac first birthday and they pulled a prank on Marcel. They super glued his butt to the toilet seat. Kol had gotten in trouble for it. This just made Rebekah swear she'd have to talk to her brother on his parenting ways… and demand him to stay away from the children that will come soon.

As they all arrive at the door, Ophelia stands beside her father and waits for her bridesmaids to get in line. Davina and the other Mikaelson women go off to their husbands. Of course Kol is cursing Marcel, for placing gum in his hair. As they watch the maids walking in. Cami is seen wiping tears from her eyes, making Klaus pull her close. Elijah is drinking from the flask that was dubbed his date. no one questions this anymore.

The ceremony goes uneventful unless you count Alec making cat calls to his cousin only to get whacked upside the head by Isaac. Or Rex being tripped by a flying chair that Klaus flung at his son in law. But other than that nothing really happened. When they go into the ballroom, it's where they see Florence on the ground.

Alec being as dramatic as his father rushes to his grandmother and starts to scream in Spanish 'Por Que!'. Alec is shoved away from his grandmother for everyone to see her. A piece of cloth in her hand. Pulling the item out, they look at it with intense gaze.

"Who would hurt gran!" Alec cries getting well into the role of grieving grandson.

Sean and Ophelia felt that Florence would make them all get into the game if she was the first to go. As they glance at Florence who sits up and stares at them. A smile plays on her lips as conjures a lazy boi into the room. Trading the hard ground for the cushioned recliner she eyes her family.

"Okay, let's think…. Who walked out during the ceremony?" Isaac starts as his blue eyes bounce to each of his family members.

"Listen Golden boy, It wasn't me!" Alec huffs at his brother as he is whacked by his wife. "Neni, really! Not in front of my family."

Nenet rolls her eyes as she turns to face Beatrice and Ophelia. The three chat as they slowly go off to the refreshment table. Ophelia smiles as Aurora makes comments on whom it could be. Beatrice being an analyst quickly offers her two cents. Isaac idly walks over to them and listens to them. He takes a cookie from the tray his sister in law's sister sent. They were unable to attend Sean's wedding due to some issues involving one of the brothers that couldn't make it to the wedding.

Beatrice leans against Isaac who wraps his around her. Aurora smiles at her Brother with adoration. Ophelia feels like the ones she'll be able to approach would be the youngest children of Kol and Davina as well as Beatrice and Nenet. They seem to have stable personalities. Unlike Hope, Rex and Alec who are currently shoving each other. How little Nenet handles her husband it's a total mystery. That's when they realize that Nenet has slipped away.

"Where's Neni?" Isaac comments while looking for his sister in law.

"Really looking for your brother's wife?" Rex retorts as he gets slapped by Alec. "What the hell Al?" that earns him another slap.

"She was just here." Aurora replies as Adrian glances about the room.

A scream echoes about the compound. Everyone rushes to the source which is the kitchen. There they find Nenet on the ground with fake blood pooled about her. Alec falls to his knees and drags Rex with him. Beatrice glances about the room and sees that Nenet has written on the ground close by. But she's unable to make out what it says thanks to everyone surrounding her.

Sean smiles as he realizes that Beatrice has found another clue. He winks at his wife, only to earn a giggle. Alec whips around and glares at them. Elijah releases a sigh and trades his flask for the bottle. Klaus growls as Rex Breaths too loudly beside him. Cami just rolls her eyes as she turns to Freya who tries to keep Robyn from playing with the goo.

Nenet starts to giggle as Polly, Kol and Davina's corgi whines and paws her. Bronco just stands beside Mikael who walks back to talk to his wife. Marcel and Rebekah have gone off with Aiden and Josh who are raiding the cooler for more booze. Davina and Kol are 'quietly' arguing about him hogging the cookies again. Alec quickly gets up and smiles at them.

"Well, Looks like I can start dating again." He announces only to get kicked behind the knee by his wife.

"Bastard…" She hisses at him. "Help me up." She reaches for him.

"No, you hit me! I'm being abused! Mummy! Daddy!" Alec cries Isaac and Adrian help their sister in law up.

"Grow a pair!" Kol retorts to his son.

"I won't be talking about that, Kol. Seeing how your little wife has you wrapped around her finger." Rebekah comments.

Kol smirks about to say something dirty about that. Davina shuts him up by shoving a cookie into his mouth. Klaus whacks his son in law upside the head only to get sprayed by his wife. Robyn giggles as she wipes her bloody red hand on Elijah's shirt and runs off before anyone could tell her anything. Everyone just turns and glares at Kol.

"What?" He questions as he wraps an arm around his wife.

"You created monsters!" Marcel cries as he glares at them.

"I only created three…" He wiggles his eyebrows that makes Marcel growl at him.

"Okay enough!" Freya snaps as she starts toward the door. They hear a thump from the other side of the house. Quickly they make their way towards the study…. Calypso is there…

A belt wrapped around his neck. Isaac and Beatrice quickly go over to him. They take the belt off and inspect him. Calypso taps his long fingers on the table as everything looks at him. The two super nerds look for clues. Kol just goes over to the book shelf and starts to tip books over and allows them to fall to the ground.

Elijah just chugs his drink. Marcel and Rebekah are in an intense make out session not too far. Davina just takes a seat and watches everyone just try to wrap her troubled mind around the family wedding theme. Just when they assume the 'deaths' are over when the lights flash. Davina gets up to and goes to the bathroom to find Josh in the bathtub water and bubbles slipping over. A toaster not too far and Aiden who has a bar of soap in his mouth. Blinking a few times she turns aback and walks back like nothing happened. Once she reaches the study she whacks her husband upside the head.

"Jaiden are in the bathroom dead…" she mumbles numbly she turns back to the door.

Everyone looks at the witch and rushes out to see what she was talking about. Kol stays behind and gives his wife the puppy eyes. She just scoffs and walks way as Kol slumps and starts to eat more cookies.

Beatrice and Isaac look at the bodies as Ophelia and Sean just watch them two. Marcel and Rebekah sneak away leaving the rest of the party. Davina mumbles as she bumps into the two and watch them giggling like teenagers. Rolling her eyes she meets up with her daughter and son in law.

It's a few moments that they hear a pitched scream from the other side of the room. Everyone turns to see Cami tumbling down the stairs… A snap is heard as she reaches the end. Klaus is there cradling his wife… this bring back memories of when Kol went haywire after Davina was attacked…and lost their child. The older family memories of that day make them wince. Yet they try not to curse this game.

"Mama, where's papa?" Aurora questions as she turns to her mother who sighs.

"In the study with your uncle."

"I'll go get him." She bounces off to see her father.

Adrian follows her only to stop Kol lying on the sofa with a cookie in his mouth. Releasing a sigh, Adrian calls out to Isaac and Beatrice who rush in and poke at Kol who glares at them. It's when someone cries out that they leave Kol and go to the newlyweds. Elijah has a bottle in his chest; he's not so happy but he sits there and lets his godson and his beloved poke at him.

Davina slips out without anyone looking at her. Its a few minutes that they figure out that she's missing… Alec stumbles out and sees his mother with blood coming down her throat. Not two seconds later, they hear some creaking… the children go to see Marcel and Rebekah swinging from the banister…

Sean and Ophelia smile as it's narrowing down who the murder is… Just like they planned it. The remaining survivors huddle and bounce around ideas on who the murder could be… after a few minutes they all follow Klaus who storms into the front room where all the 'dead' are currently located. They are either playing an intense game of Monopoly or cards against humanity.

It's when Klaus is about to say who the murder is, he's shot with an arrow… He falls down and no one seems to try to help him… Kol points and laughs at him. Until Marcel tosses his drink at his face. Kol tackles Marcel to the ground and they try to hit one another. their wife's ignore them. Elijah takes a few cookies and munches on them as he and Cami drink away.

Mikael doesn't care for the game and mostly keeps his wife company. The two watch over the troublesome children. Freya gasps as wheezes. From her mouth comes out liquid, everyone watches her fall. Calypso is at his wife's side and holds on to her as she 'dies'.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Alec cries only to get whacked upside the head by Isaac.

"I just realized Neni was the only one to die from the second gen…." Hope mumbles as blinks…

"She's not as loved as we are." Rex mumbles as he gets stabbed and the blade comes out of his chest…. "Spoke to soon."

"The murders are escaling… either the killer wants it done and over with or we are all doom because Alec is an idiot."

"You didn't even mourn me!" Rex huffs at his wife. Only to get kicked by Klaus.

"Any guesses on who it could be?" Aurora questions as she looks at the survivors.

"I blame Klaus!" Kol calls as until Klaus growls at him…

"Why would he kill himself?" Adrian replies to his father in law.

"To get you off his scent!"

"Papa, please stop trying to pin this at uncle Nik." Aurora sighs earning a smug look from Klaus.

"Thank you, love." Klaus pulls out the arrow and tosses it aside.

"She loved me first." Kol retorts to his brother.

"Okay, so-"

Alec's eyes widen as he feels something grab himself around his ankles and tugs. He falls onto his belly and his dragged out of the room.. he's screaming trying to grab hold of something. He manages to grab Hope by the ankle and takes her along. They are dragged out of the room, the door shut close. There's a loud crash as the family goes to see what it was. Alec and Hope have crashed into the cake…

"Really! I wanted a slice." Josh pouts for Kol to nod in agreement. The two grab a bottle and start to drink off their disappointment.

"I wish auntie April was here…" Isaac mumbles as he turns to Beatrice. "She would have made a wonderful addition to this."

"She had some loose ends to tie." Beatrice replies…

"Still…"

"Have you figured out who the killer is?" Hope huffs in annoyance.

The super nerds continue to mumble to one another. No one notices little Robyn giggling silently from the steps. Her brown locks tied back in pig tails. Sean and Ophelia smile at the little girl. Beatrice and Isaac turn to Aurora and Adrian exchange more info. The front doors are kicked in causing the family to turn to see who it could be. There stand several nightmares….

Finn enters the room with a sinister smile on his face. Kol chokes on his drink and tosses the large glass at his brother. Everyone just stares at the eldest Mikaelson male with surprise. Davina rolls her eyes at her husband as he starts towards the snack table. He starts to throw things like wine glasses and other objects towards the eldest brother. Yet the cookies remain in their tray safe within in Kol's grasp.

Three other figures approach the family. Three familiar faces that cause the rest the Originals to step back. Kol's eyes widen seeing the woman he long forgotten about… A woman that shares the name of his beloved daughter. The woman is insane. They reintroduce themselves and Davina rounds on her husband… After hearing the female's name… Everyone than turns to Klaus; well those who know of his affair with the woman.

The little witch nearly murders her husband… Sean and Ophelia sigh as Klaus vows to kill the four. Elijah just pretends they're not there as he takes a large swing of his vodka. Marcel and Rebekah are currently glaring at the Vampire Aurora… as she eyes their baby girl Poppy. How could they forget that about them? It's when Rex makes a comment about Klaus always caring for Aurora (Poppy) more than everyone else besides Hope; kinda like placing the affection (of all kinds, Rex has a twisted mind) he had for his beloved crazy Aurora…

"What is wrong with you!" Adrian encounters as he holds his petite wife..

"You named your niece after me?" The loon questions as Adrian yells at Rex...

Alec and Isaac make a face and punch their cousin's husband. Hope in disgust just wishes this day never came to be nor this secret past. Freya being the best auntie… snaps Aurora's (Vampire) neck and calls it a day. Tristan tries to go after her but Mikael is there to protect his daughter and basically, tares out his heart. Kol giddy claps his hands like a loon and tries to get his wife to smile. Davina just slaps the living daylights out of her husband.

The eldest brother is about to go after Klaus... but get into a death grip headlock by Elijah. Cami glares at her husband as Davina plots the death of hers. Rebekah tries to sooth things only to get side tracked. Josh and Aiden just watch their son being beaten to a pulp for his comment.

"Lets get back to the game!" Sean tries to get everyone back.

"Fuck off, Sean!" Alec body slams his best friend.

"I'll be going now..." Lucien mumbles while eyeing everyone ready to kill one another...

Finn is still in the headlock by Elijah and his dragged back to the dungeons er garden; two bottles in hand… Lucien just watches and attempts to inch away but Davina is too pissed and sends all her anger towards the vampire. No one stops the regent witch and this of course makes Klaus frown. But is sprayed by his wife with the bottle to shut up.

The wedding was supposed to be fun with the murder mystery… and it took a deadly turn. With a dead vampire in the court yard, another knocked out and the other two being tortured….. the game is well a usual day in the Mikaelson household. Sean smiles seeing that at least his father didn't try to kill his brother in law again… a crash is heard and Klaus tackles his son in law to the ground.

"We know who the murderer is!" Isaac and Beatrice call…

They never get to hear it because Crazy Vampire Aurora wakes up and tries to get Klaus to ravage her… Cami just stands there with an annoyed look and watches Klaus trying to peel her off. Hope mumbles a spell and watches the vampire age and combust… blood and guts splatter about the room and on everyone.

"You're welcome!" Hope huffs as she glares at everyone who continues on fighting...

Little Robyn is still watching from the steps, her hazel eyes shine with mischief as she bounces on the tips of her toes. Sean asked her to play the game and she did. She learned things from her mommy, uncle Kol and Auntie Davi. She was the one that would tap her family members and whisper you're dead… She was the murder mystery murderer….

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed... this was the hardest chap ever! I attempted to add humor to it... not sure that went well... as for the Auroras... I still find it odd that they named crazy pants that! Gah I don't like TO'S Aurora she's to clingy and bonkers... anyhoo, let me know what you think!-JasZ**_

 _ **Ps: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading! it means a lot!** _


	13. Noble Stag's Wedding

_**Hello! I'm back to updating this story! I hope you enjoy this chap. I honestly didn't know what to do with Elijah's wedding... but here what came about. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Three months after Isaac's Wedding:

Everyone in the family watches as Elijah once again goes over his suit with a lint roller…. They have waited for the eldest Mikaelson to meet and marry. And that day is today. Everyone makes a comment about Elijah finally getting married. Hell for keeping a girl for so long… yet they don't know who the girl is…

They haven't met the girl… or so they assume. Elijah has been courting the young lady for some time and they haven't told the family. They didn't want things to get weird. But as of now the time has come for her to be his wife. Elijah and his beloved have to let the family in to the family secret. A secret that has been going on for some time…

Alec watches his uncle straighten his tie and than his cufflinks. Opening his mouth to make a snarky comment that Alec Nathaniel Mikaelson learned from his father. Before that even happens he is slapped by his wife, Nenet, who glares at him. He pouts at her, Rex is laughing at him until he is kicked by Hope.

"Who is the unlucky girl?" Kol questions as he pops a grape into his mouth. Davina leans into her husband's side tired and supersized. The bowl of grapes on her belly that she's using as a table; she forgot how big she got during her pregnancies. Elijah smiles at them. He hopes that he and his sweetheart will have that kind of affection for years to come.

"The only one unlucky is Dee for marrying you." Marcel hisses as he chugs his whiskey.

"Nope, it's Hope marrying that imbecile." Klaus glares at his son in law who is singing to Adele's song 'Hello.'

"Uncle Elijah, you look handsome!" Aurora beams at her uncle as she strolls into the room with a smile.

"Poppy," Everyone greets as they see the young woman.

"You made it." Cami greets her niece who's blue eyes shine with mischief.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss Uncle 'ijah's wedding." She replies while giving her mother a hug and then rubbing her belly and greeting her unborn sibling. "Are you going to tell us the gender of my baby brother or sister?" She questions.

"No, we decide-" Davina starts as everyone eyes the pregnant witch.

"You decided." Kol interrupts earning a glare from his wife. "It's true, you decided not to tell me."

"Kol, shut the bloody hell up." Rebekah huffs as she tugs Robyn into the room by her belt. The little girl was fussing that her auntie Rebekah was forcing her to dress up like a Barbie doll.

"Niklaus!" Mikael cries from somewhere in the house.

"Niklaus for the love of god, what did you do?" Freya questions as she helps Calypso with his tie.

"Don't tell me you spiked the punch with wolf venom again, Kol." Josh recalls New Year's Eve…

"No, But why are you so silent Elijah." Kol questions seeing that Elijah is trying to draw to much attention to myself on his wedding day.

"Leave uncle 'iljah alone, dad." Isaac waves his father off and winks at his godfather.

"So do we at least know your lady love?" Aurora questions as she claims a seat beside her father who tugs her beside him. He has both his girls beside him, where they belong. Adrian enters the room and greets his mother in law with a kiss on the cheek and takes a seat beside her.

"Yes." Elijah has a soft spot for his nieces and Isaac. Alec is a pain like his father so he'd rather have him in arms length and Sean is always off with Cami and Josh.

"Is it that lady from the fish market?" Rex questions as he stops his singing.

"Dude, she's like sixty years old." Alec retorts earning a look of 'You're kidding right…' He gives them a grin. "Her appearance is old is what I meant… I know Uncle 'iljah is older." He gives them a duh look… they just give him a blank stare; huffing Alec flips them off. In turn Robyn escapes Rebekah's hands and whacks her cousin with a pillow.

"You shouldn't be doing naughty things mister!" She cries as she stomps her little foot.

Elijah mumbles a few curses under his breath when they realize who he asked to spend the rest of his life with. Kol will most likely throw a fit… He hopes that his love will not back out. She should know how this family reacts to certain things. Hell she's been involved in several weddings and family events. Tugging on his tie, Elijah feels the need to rush… He had told her they should elope and return when they have married in Vegas. But no…

"Come on, I want to meet Elijah's lady!" Klaus barks as he shoves Rex into the closet and placing a love to keep him locked in there.

"Daddy, why do you always treat Rexy so bad?" Hope questions as she goes over to the love seat.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Sean asks his sister, who pinches him. "Hope!"

The family watches the two children of the Hybrid fight and pitch one another. Cami ignores them and goes off to the hallway with Freya and Calypso. They all head down to the patio to see it decorated simple and lovely. Taking a seat where they could. Kol sees some people giving him looks. He's about to open his mouth to make a snarky comment but Davina leans into him.

Elijah stands at the altar with Marcel and Klaus. He tugs on his cuff links and looks at the door. This is the day they've been waiting for… He'll finally get his happily ever after like his siblings. As the doors open his breathe hitches. As she walks into the open area and her eyes lock with his.

Everyone is stunned and that being an understatement. Kol nearly has a heart attack! April Westphall walks towards Elijah with a smile on her lips. How in the hell did they keep that hidden for so long? How didn't they realize that they were sneaking around? How could Elijah betray him like that!

April and Elijah are together at the alter and they watch as the priest greets them and starts. Kol is fuming in his seat. The gears in his mind turning every detail the last twenty odd years. His brother with his sister! This family is made of nightmares and sin…. Davina happily watches two of her favorite in-laws become one. The family is struck to silence until the objection. Kol jumps up but is pulled down by his children and pregnant wife. He kicks and twists… Alec shoves His hankey into his father's mouth and shushs him. Kol in despair reaches for the open air…

"Hurray up, we can't keep him like this forever!" Alec cries as his father whacks him in the face.

The 'I does' exchanged and a released Kol rounding on his children for their betrayal. Klaus poking fun at this. Everyone was so awestruck. Dinner was eaten in silence and Kol would grumble here and their about Elijah being a poor excuse of a gentlemen for not asking him for April's hand. The couple go off to dance their first dance as a couple. Kol would throw packages of sugar at Elijah. Robyn has joined her beloved Uncle.

Kol eventually stops due to Davina threatening him to sleep in the nursery. Klaus of course makes fun of his younger brother. As he calls Davina a vengeful cow, that earns him a few glares and kicks to the shin. The wedding is going normally that's up till an elderly couple goes up to Kol and call him Kaleb. He turns and stares at them. They look at him with sadness and despair as they eye Davina and their offspring.

"Mum, Dad, I see you've run into Kaleb." April goes up to them with a smile.

Kol gives her a look of 'what did you just say?' Davina's eyes widen as do their children. Alec makes a comment of the apocalypse happening. Isaac glares at his brother and Aurora just backs away slightly… they know of the background of their father/s. their family had many secrets but this wasn't one… Kol Mikaelson and Kaleb Westphall share a body. They were father by Kaleb but raised by Kol… crazy yes but the supernatural world is just that.

"Kaleb, you look well." April's mother tells him.

Kol just stares at them. April elbows him and he just blinks at her. Isaac and Alec drag Aurora away and go to their spouses. Davina smiles at them, rather forcibly. Elijah can see the discomfort of his brother and sister-in-law. He swoops in and engages on a random topic with his in-laws. Who look taken back that their only daughter married a vampire. And their son has been taken in by them.

Kol and Davina scurry off to where they find the children. They maybe all grown but they certainly act childish all thanks to Kol. They stop their little conversation and look at Kol and Davina. Alec waves them off and tugs on Isaac's ear. Isaac slaps his older brother's hand away and they depart. Klaus laughs as he watches Elijah interact with his in laws.

"We all lucked out on having in-laws and Elijah falls for a girl with both her parents alive."

"That's not luck… And you have a twisted way of seeing the world." Cami retorts to her husband. "Kol has in-law.. Marcel was Davina's dad for some time." Marcel nods and flings a fork at Kol.

"You shouldn't be talking." Rebekah mumbles into her cup of Blue Mofo. Between Cami, the Mikaelson sisters and Florence there's a secret they've kept hidden for the last twenty years…

"Bite me."

"With Pleasure, darling."

"This is getting too kinky and dirty for my taste." Kol huffs causing everyone to eye him warily.

"Are you okay?" Freya questions as she places a hand on his forehead.

"These are my siblings My sister Rebekah with her husband Marcel Gerard. My brother Niklaus with his wife Camille. My other sister Freya and her husband Calypso and you know Kaleb. Beside him is his wife Davina Claire. " Elijah introduces them as the family smiles and tries to hide their despair.

"Hello, everyone can I get your attention up here for a moment." Sean's voice cuts through the room as they turn to see the blond smiling at them.

"We made a special gift for our wonderful uncle Elijah." Hope announces…

"We hope you enjoy!" Aurora smiles causing dimples to appear.

"We present you with the Elijah Mikaelson Montage!" Alec moves to the side and Isaac turns on the over head…

 _The first clip is the famed 'Spice girl' video. (_ Someone screams as the video goes on to the full recreation of the music video. 'I thought we destroyed all recordings of this video!' someone cries. Marcel is going to have to teach his nephew a lesson on snooping into things that are his to snoop in. _)_

 _A fading affect…_

 _It appears to be around Christmas time and everyone is gathered about the Compound. Hope is four and a half and Rex is five. The two kiddies are playing with a very Pregnant Davina and Jaiden watching over them. The rest of the family is playing the Santa Hat game. Kol is recording and getting his in laws expressions as the fire whiskey causes them to cough. It's edited so it's fast forwards and it's four hours later._

' _Where the bloody hell is Elijah?' Rebekah questions as she nibbles on a cookie._

' _He's in the bathroom.' Davina replies as she's seen waddling into the room with a sour expression on her face._

' _How do you know?' Freya questions a bit while slurring._

' _He walked into the bathroom while I was in there.'_

' _Oh so you're the one that screamed.' Klaus gives her a wolfish grin._

' _Don't be a jerk, Klaus.' Josh retorts but quickly cowards behind Davina._

' _Let's go see what he's up to.'_

' _I want to kick him in the shin for walking in on Davina.' Kol quickly gets up and runs up to the bathroom that Davina told them he was in._

 _Opening the door Kol is stunned. There's Elijah in the bath, the shower head running and he's there huddled and sobbing. Between his sobs; he's singing 'All Out of Love' by Air Supply. The camera shifts to see the rest of the Mikaelson siblings staring into the bathroom in shock. Kol shuts the door and they move to the study._

' _Maybe we shouldn't play Santa Hat game anymore.' Freya whispers._

' _I told you that last year!' Rebekah snaps._

 _Wiper affect:_

 _It's Rebekah wedding and Elijah is fighting Klaus on the ground. Everyone can tell that the fight is being recorded by a cell phone. Rebekah can be heard in the background crying about her wedding being ruined by her idiot brothers. Marcel is seen attempting to stop the fight between his in laws. Only to get socked in face. The brothers calling a silent truce and turning their attention to him. Kol is heard to be laughing.. The fight goes on and the yelp causing everything to stop._

 _It has some diamond affect and it's A year later, again it appears they had a game night… and Elijah is there singing along with The 'Brown Eyed Girls' song 'Abracadabra' and dancing along exactly like they did in the music video. Davina cradles an eight month old Alec, against her chest as Kol laughs behind the camcorder._

 _Another Diamond affect,_

 _Its written Freya's wedding…_

 _Klaus and Elijah are dancing in the middle of the dance floor while singing 'My Milkshake.' Elijah takes off his shirt. (There are Cat Calls mostly started from Alec and Rex others followed) it goes from that to the two fighting over a television show. And ends with Elijah shooting his sister with an arrow… to him being tackled to the ground by Marcel and Rebekah slapping the daylights out of him._

 _Wiper affect: Klaus' wedding_

 _Elijah appears to about to make a toast… He pulls out a sheet of paper. He smiles and eyes everyone. (Everyone in the family fitches. They don't like to have any memories of that day.. but somehow this was still kept.)_

' _I want to congregate my brother Niklaus and my new sister Camille on their marriage. I hope it's filled with Love and peace… which will be limited seeing that Nik has the temperament of a Chihuahua.' (_ The family giggles while stealing a glance at a growling Klaus. _) "Also, now seeing that you snogged my sister, shagged Marcel, my sister's husband, and married my brother. I have come to question my family… What an incest pool we drown ourselves in. Marcel who was taken and raised by Niklaus… Later, who married his aunt. Than Marcel adopting Davina who married Kol, who is our youngest brother. Making him, her great uncle… What are we doing? We need to stop! Kol and Davina need to stop reproducing!'_

 _It's cut dramatically,_

 _It's Mikael and Florence's wedding: Elijah is dancing… He slowly starts to strip while doing some sexy moves. He removes his tie and places it behind Davina's neck and tries to get her to dance with him. Kol is seen trying to snap his brother's neck but the older man is bouncing away while shrugging off his coat. He throws it on Rebekah. He starts to unbutton his white shift while moving his hips down to the ground. ('He's basically thrusting ever so slowly.' Alec gawks at his uncle up at the screen.) Cami yells at him about the kids._

 _Elijah continues on dancing while placing a hand on his head another on his hip. He moves down slowly while pointing at Cami. Kol is laughing. It's when the kids go beside him and start to do what he's doing. It ends with him being out cold on top of Cami._

 _Faded Affect:_

 _Hope's wedding goes to him appearing and starting to sing 'Wrecking Ball' He tears off his Jump suit and jumps on the Chandelier. There's a fight going on and he's still there singing at the top of his lungs. It's when he falls and lands on the ice Structure, he continues on singing until he releases he's been impaled. Which he cries to everyone and Kol making a snarky Remark about it._

 _The last clips are of Elijah with each and everyone of his nieces and nephews each having time with their uncle and there are several photos with April in them. They look like a family with just one kid or several, when the kids had sleepovers. It goes to ones with his siblings beside him at each of their weddings. One of which is of Elijah forcing Kol out of his pants… (Klaus lets out a bark of laughter as do the younger males follow.)_

 _Hope you and your bride can have a laugh when things get to stressing… We love you brother._ (The typewriting affect makes everything a bit cheesy as it is. But there are several behind the scenes photos of all his siblings huddled together along their spouses. )

The lights go back up.

"Uncle Elijah, even if this was to poke fun at you. We" Alec cries as he stands beside the Mikaelson family in the flesh.

"We love you, Uncle Elijah. And since you can't ruin your own wedding we decided to do this." Hope smiles at her uncle.

"We are glad you found love and hope you and Auntie April know that we'll always be there to love you." Aurora wipes away some tears as she finishes her sentence; Adrian holds his wife.

"And annoy you on occasion." Sean gives him a smile as Kol makes a cutest expression behind his wife's back.

"We love you" Isaac looks at his godparents, Beatrice nods at this as her smile brightens the room.

"Always and Forever!" Robyn screams as bounces from the stage over them. Elijah is in tears as is April.

The entire family goes over for a group hug for the first and last time. The reason being is that Marcel and Kol started to push one another. It ended with Kol falling onto a table. Breaking it.. April is stunned and quickly goes to protect Koleb. Taking Marcel for a spin around the room. Elijah beams; his wife has been part of the family all along. April's parents and other family and friends watch in stunned silence.

Klaus roars in anger when he tells Hope he can't wait to extend the family while handing Hope a wine glass. Every one stops their actions and turns to see Rex drop the glass. He makes a dash towards the bar but Klaus is there.

"My Daughter better not be carrying your spawn!" Klaus growls.

"Daddy, I'm not Pregnant! You don't have to Kill Rex!" Hope tries to get her father to stop his attack on Rex.

Kol is laughing his ass off. Marcel is trying to keep Rebekah from shaking their niece for getting her hopes up. Elijah is taking a drink of his brandy. It's when a clip from last night starts up and everyone stops. They turn to the screen and all goes silent… they watch with intent gaze.

 _It's of Elijah sitting with his father and brothers/brothers-in-law, nephew/nephews by marriage as well as their friends. They are foxed out of their minds and babbling about something. Alec and Rex make a comment about Elijah not being able to do something. Elijah says he can and they all get into a car and Elijah is seen out in the quarter doing some b-boy stunts in his suit. Bystanders gawk at him and women swoon. It's when Elijah pulls Josh into a waltz and softly singing 'Every time we Touch.' The two inch closer and closer… Aiden is laughing his ass off as Kol is seen giggling like a loon. Klaus is shaking his head while Mikael is glancing at his phone. Isaac has a horrified expression. Alec and Rex cheering on while Adrian and Calypso are trying not to get involved._

 _The police appear and try to arrest them. But Elijah is yelling 'you can't me I'm the gingerbread man!' he trips an officer and then another. It's after they make it home that they realize that Marcel was left taped to a post. But the worriment wears off when Marcel strolls in dressed as a cop. Josh cries striptease… and Marcel does just that but to the one holding the camcorder. Everyone else is too distracted by Hayley Marshall in the room._

Elijah turns to his wife and see her quirk and eyebrow. He gives her a shrug. But Kol goes over to his sister er Kaleb's sister and tells her not to worry that drunk Elijah kicked the old girl out. That doesn't go well with April who punches him in the face. April wasn't the violent type but when she discovers her husband had a midnight visit from an old flame things are not right. Yup she fits in well this crazy family.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I just want to say that i have been working on another chap for this story. It's a vow renewal with our favorite Hybrid. So hopefully you'll stay tuned. I just wanted to announced that i'm debating on starting a new story involving Kaleb and his background. I want it to be a bit darker than my usual works. if you are interested on this. I have a poll on my profile to see if you would like it to be made. As well as other social media outlets you can find me. THANKS for all the love and support-JasZ**_


	14. Wedding Renewal

_**Hello, my darlings! I'm sorry for taking forever to update this story. but i have been really busy with school, work, family issues and i misplaced my notebook where i had this written down. but i found it and were we go! I got inspired and took some ideas from Madtv's wedding video: /1HDaQ_X0Lss. Let me know what you think.-Jasz**_

* * *

Klaus and Cami have decided to renew their vows… their last wedding ended not so delightful. With ties being cut and an innocent life lost. The wedding of Cami and Klaus was tainted by blood, and tears. And now that several years have passed by they thought it would be a good thing to renew their vows… but of course fate has something else to say. Davina is once again heavy with-child.

Klaus stares at his brother and in-laws as déjà hits him. He is preparing himself for his do over wedding with Cami. Sure his family expended much to his dislike. Well not really he loves his family in his own manner. Even if the fates tend to taunt him. Like the fact that Davina is once again pregnant.

Klaus remembers his first wedding with Cami. The blood and tears that spread that night. How he allowed the mutt to rush off. The family is still healing and are happy as of late. He hopes nothing would go array this time around. But with his luck that's a long stretch.

Mikael watches his 'son' as he shrugs on his suit coat. Klaus had confided in him several nights ago in his fear of losing another family member. Especially on the day that is supposed to be the happiest day of his life. How he failed on his promise to each of his nephews and nieces and his own children.

That crack in his armor was patched up quickly as it appeared. Due to little Robyn bouncing into the room with a blanket looking tired and doll like at them. Klaus shut himself up again and never spoke of it again. He loves to appear in control of his emotions in front of the children and siblings. That is why he currently standing in front of his brother and in laws drinking scotch.

"Why are you renewing your vows again?" Rex questions while scrolling down on his phone.

"Because you dim-wit, I want to make up for the last one." Klaus growls at his son in law while of course avoiding the looks of Elijah, Calypso, Marcel and his father.

"Yeah, well-it's lame."

"Where are my nephews and their father? Where's my son?"

"Will you calm down?" Rebekah kicks in the door with a wryly expression on her beautiful face. "Adrian, Sean and Isaac are getting the cake from Alec's house. I really wish you would have allowed them to bake the cake here instead of throwing a fit."

"Do you not trust our nephews and my son?"

"I trust them… I don't trust Alec. He's too much like Kol."

"Speaking of Kol."

"Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist. I'm here you filthy mongrel." Kol shuffles in. His suit in its garment bag.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Rebekah cries.

"Well, you know Rebekah my planet sized wife has been driving me up the wall with Braxton Hicks the last two days."

"Okay…" Rex answers and looks around confused as always.

"Every bloody time I step away she will call out."

"Kol, she's scared of …you know." Josh replies as he strolls in running the lint roller over his suit.

"As I am. As we all are." He huffs.

"Get dressed. I'll keep an eye on her." Mikael retreats as Kol sighs and runs a hand tiredly over his handsome face.

Klaus shakes his head as Elijah hovers over Kol. Who is trying to keep Elijah from taking his pants off? Which he fails when Elijah kicks Kol off his feet and falls flat on his ass. Elijah changes his brother like one would change a toddler. Some things will never change in the family.

Cami wrings the fabric in hand as she looks at her reflection. The off white dress she has on gives her a lovely porcelain doll appearance. Yet the dread that looms over her makes her distressed. Hope is on the bed talking to Freya, who cuddles a sleeping Robyn close. Florence had to step out when Mikael stopped by to inform them of Davina and Kol's arrival.

"You know, nothing is going to go wrong this time around." Freya assures her sister in law.

Ophelia cocks an eyebrow at Hope. Hope in turn waves her off saying 'later'. It's still taboo to speak of that day. Hope often blames herself for the events that happened. But her aunt and uncle often tell her she is not the blame. Nor that they blame her. But it's still there the guilt and shame.

"I have this horrible feeling at the bottom of my chest."

"Heartburn?" Ophelia offers playfully.

"I wish."

"Well, the family won't let anything bad happen. Nor would we allow history to repeat." Freya sooths Robyn's dark locks.

"I just-"

"Having second thoughts shacking yourself with Klaus? Oh, Love, how late you are for figuring that out with twenty four years of marriage under your belt to boot. Rebekah strolls in with a camcorder. "Nor can you top your last breakdown."

"Breakdown?" Hope questions.

Cami glares at Rebekah as Davina waddles into the room. Aurora (Poppy) at her side. Nenet and Beatrice behind the pregnant witch. Davina huffs as the three try to help her.

"Girls, she's okay." Florence waves them off as she takes Robyn from Freya.

"Papa said to watch over her." Aurora sighs.

"Poppy, your father is a moron." Rebekah sooths her goddaughter's dark locks.

"How are you feeling, Davi?" Freya questions her sister in law who slips into a chair.

"Fat, tired, and my feet are swollen…. After this one, no more!"

"So Kol will not be getting any more sexy time?" Rebekah questions with a smile as her camcorder goes to the pregnant witch. "You heard that your insurable git, you will not be parking your car in her garage."

"I will never be able to use that term again!" Cami wrinkles her nose as the other girls stare in horror at Rebekah.

"After being married with Nik, you should be use to-"

"Rebekah!" The women huff at the blond who shrugs and zooms out the window. Her thoughts drift to the day of Klaus and Cami's wedding and the events that occurred before the fates took away their happiness.

"It's time." Kol's voice causes everyone to snap over at him. He stands there with a tired expression on his handsome face. Elijah is behind him with a lint roller and combing Kol's dark locks. April shakes her head as she watches her husband and brother.

"Awe, no breakdown this time around." Rebekah pouts as she hands Hope the camera.

"The day is still young, Auntie Bex." Hope gives her a smirk.

"That it is, love." The group walks towards the courtyard. There they settle to their places. Kol and Davina go off to their seats and everyone waits for the bride to stroll out.

From the other side of the door:

Cami cringes as she can hears silence… its then that she hears Alec playing the piano, Aurora on her beloved violin and Isaac stringing the guitar. A sweet, delightful voice that belongs to her son idly lulls her nerves. The four have a knack to sooth those around them. As she takes a deep breath she watches Freya, Hope, Rebekah, Ophelia and April walk down the aisle towards the alter. As the Wedding march starts she feels the same bubbling emotions she felt many years bubble deep within her. The uneasiness of the day and events embrace her as Josh walks her down. Her eyes land on Klaus as he as he gives her a smile. Sean stands beside his father as his best man. Once reaching the alter, Cami blinks away her emotions and smiles at her husband.

Klaus stares at Cami in amazement.. His wife once again left him speechless on their wedding day. She looked like an angel in her off white gown. Her hair piled on her head and her eyes shining. He catches the small smile that appears on her lips. As they stand there and renew their vows. The ceremony goes without road bumps.

As they all relocate, they all sit in round tables as they being to enjoy their meal. Elijah does a speech once again. After he made sure his nephew had taken enough of his drink and the sleeping agent takes effect. Everyone is confused but Elijah is about to go off on his speech. It's when he's slumps forward and falls to the ground. Klaus looks about the room to meet a set of eyes he really wished he didn't lock with.

Alec smiles at his uncle as he stands up. He wanted to speak his thoughts on his 'beloved' uncle on his special day. He along with the rest of his siblings composed. Isaac found old videos hidden in their father's laptop. They found video's of each of their births and their uncle Klaus holding each and everyone one of them.

"I'd like to make a toast to my beloved 'Big Eye' uncle. I wish you the best to you and Auntie Cami who condemned herself to you for a much longer time then she would like to. But oh well." Alec starts as Kol chuckles from his seat.

"Alec!" Klaus growls as he narrows his eyes at his nephew.

"To the point, Alec Nathanael Mikaelson." Klaus growls.

"Please turn to the screen before you."

"What-"

Suddenly the lights dim and on the wall is shown scenes of Klaus holding each of his nieces, nephews and child. In each little box you can see him tendering looking down at them and rocking them in his arms.

' _I will always love you, no matter how much I'm annoyed by your parents or you're antics when you get older. I'll always be there when you need me. Whether if it's just to have a chat or you need a helping hand. I will be at your side no matter the outcome or the odds. I promise you no harm will come to you nor your siblings so as long as I can help it. I'll always love and protect you. Always and Forever.'_

Klaus is stunned to hear his own voice and to hear the vow he made for each child in his family. He eyes each of the children that are now adults and married to boot. They all smile at him with love and affection. He watches as they all get up from their seats and go over to him. they embrace him in a group hug causing him to wiggle in his seat. Cami smiles and snaps a photo.

"We promise to love and protect you too." They state in union and look at his aunt and uncle; they pull away and start back to their seats. Until Alec whirls around and smirks.

"Oh Uncle Klaus! Look what we found in the vault." The room dims once again and the projector is seen to be rolling. On the blank wall another video starts.

ON the wall is the projection _of twenty four years ago and there is a very Spazzy Cami pacing the room in her wedding dress. Freya and Rebekah are sitting on the bed watching the younger blond as Florence enters the room and shakes her head._

" _I can't… I can't do this." Cami whispers as she tries to back away._

" _Cami-" Freya starts._

" _I'm not cut out for this." She jerks left then right._

" _Cami, calm down." Freya tries once again._

 _Cami gags several times and rushes into the bathroom. You can hear her throwing up the oatmeal she had in the morning. Freya and Rebekah attempt to beat on another into submission to check on her. Florence gets up and goes to the human blond and peers into the bathroom. Florence brushes Cami's golden locks to the side and rubs her back._

" _When I was her age I wanted to get married so badly." Rebekah huffs while picking up Cami's veil._

" _Bekah, you are lot older then Cami. And not everyone is the type to want marriage." Freya states as she picks at her pea green dress._

 _Cami comes out and smiles slightly at them. Florence leaves the girls and goes to check on Klaus. The three continue on getting ready. It's when she's left alone and a bottle of aged whiskey that the blond goes on a binge and sucks the bottle dry. She texts josh to bring her another. The baby vampire does and makes a joke. Cami flings the empty bottle at him causing to dive only to dive into the dresser nearby. A sicken crack is heard and a limp josh lays on the ground._

 _She's seen crying into the bottle. She starts to sing at the top of her lungs. It's when her face lights up; she quickly gets up and opens the window. She's about half way out when Josh comes to and quickly drags her back in. the two fall and tumble. Cami whacks him several times and stops as she begins to sob._

 _Josh pats her on the back and she shoves him away. Josh leaves her alone and Cami tosses the bed comforter off the bed. Grabbing the bed sheets she ties it to the chandelier and starts to make a noose around her neck. She's about to jump off the bed when Freya and Rebekah walk in. quickly the two get her off the bed._

' _Cami, you're having cold feet that's all.' Freya informs the green-eyed blond._

' _I doubt that's cold feet, Freya.' Rebekah replies with a slight smirk._

' _Cami, what are you doing? Your about to marry Klaus, whom you love with all your battered heart.' Freya ignores her sister's remark._

' _If you love Klaus so much why don't you marry him!'_

' _Cami, he's our brother… and that's wrong.'_

' _you did this to me!' Cami accuses Rebekah all the while pointing at her._

' _I didn't do anything!' Rebekah retorts._

 _The two get into an argument. It's there that Cami starts to panic and attempts to rip her wedding dress off her body. All the while crying out stating she couldn't do it. She flings several things at the Mikaelson sisters after they refuse to help her remove the gown. It's there that Florence returns with a tray of Ice tea. She forces Cami to drink her's till the glass was drained of the amber liquid. Cami calms down and soothes her dress and goes on as her melt down never happened._

' _Mom?' Rebekah starts as Florence cleans up the room with a small spell._

' _A relaxing agent.' Florence smiles as she takes a drink of her non-spiked drink._

' _You drugged Cami.'_

' _Oh keep your voice down. All I did was give her a tranq. Now get her ready. Kol and Davina just arrived.'_

' _The small army has arrived.'_

 _Cami is seen tapping the mirror as foot falls are heard. A four year old Alec and one 1/2 year old Isaac burst into the room with their swollen mother behind them. Kol grinning like a loon as he sees the pained look on his younger sister's face._

 _The projection stops and the lights are turned back on._

"What the hell?" Kol whispers as he turns to face Florence who takes a long sip of her bloody Mary. Pretending to not notice the looks she's getting.

"I thought we got rid of that video." Freya whispers to Rebekah. The two sisters stare wide eyes at Klaus who looks hurt.

"Well, this is a turn of events." Elijah replies as he spikes his coffee. April rolls her eyes at her husband. He vowed not to drink anymore but family gathers tend to be tough.

"If you didn't want to marry me; you could have told me." Klaus eyes his wife who looks ashamed.

"Klaus-" she starts.

"And where did you lot get this video?" Klaus goes up to his nephew.

"You need to clean out your ears. We got it out the vault, we stated that in the beginning." Alec retorts while rolling his blue orbs at his uncle.

"And we should of called it off." Cami mumbles. "I don't regret marrying you or into his insane family. I just can't deal with the heartache or bloodshed… I'm scared to have allowed you into my life and turned everything around. This was a huge step for me and I was alone. My brother and uncle gone from my life. Everyone I love left me and what if you left me? I wouldn't have anything to tie me here."

"Oh, love." Klaus' features soften and he wraps her in a tight embrace.

Rex scrunches his nose and accidentally hits play on the remote. Scenes of Klaus on drunken nights appear. Alec laughs and points at Rex who tries to stop the video only for it to slow down and play the moment that Hope confesses to Rex that she's pregnant.

"Who did that?" Rex cries as he tries to avoid his father-in-law. Robyn giggles as she flashes him a smile. "How could you, Rob!"

"I told you not to eat my cookies or pay for your offense." Robyn smiles and waves at him. "Bye, Rexi, it was not nice knowing you."

"Evil Spawn!"

Klaus lets go of his wife and tackles Rex to the ground; ready to tear him apart. Hope is trying to stop it but Mikael and Marcel are holding on to her. Kol watches from afar as Davina leans against him. they watch Isaac and Alec attempt to take their uncle off but Klaus shoves his nephew to harshly into the four tier cake.

The family freezes at this. Isaac maybe the calmest and least violent out of the Mikaelson males. But when his temper is unchecked there's hell to pay. Alec scrambles out of his baby brother's line of sight and hides behind his sister in law. Beatrice sees the dark glint in his gaze. Klaus and Rex stop their fighting to see the middle Mikaelson male whipping lumps of bread and frosting from his person.

"Run you fools!" Mikael hisses as Isaac trains his sights on his uncle and friend. His mouth opens to start to move. Alec pushes Beatrice towards Isaac as a distraction.

"Ich shwӧre dir Immer-" she starts but a loud crash stops her from finishing.

Mikael has Rex and Klaus in a head lock as Cami takes a drink of tequila. Davina and Rebekah watch Kol and Marcel shoving cake into each other's faces. Elijah has vanished and that makes April antsy. Josh is taking a drink of the spiked punch not too far. Suddenly keys from the grand piano graces their ears and the melody of a familiar tune forms. Josh cheers and starts to hum along. April's face drains at the song that has become her nightmare.

"Making my way downtown-" Elijah starts singing from his seat in front of the Piano.

"Kol did you spike the punch again?" Freya questions as she eyes her brother who stops shoving Marcel's face into the base layer of cake.

"No," He replies as he goes back to his deed.

"Mommy, why does uncle Elijah's coffee taste nasty?" Robyn's voice questions.

"Robyn, you're not suppose to drink that." Calypso scrolls his daughter who gives him a sassy look.

"Um you guys… where did Uncle Josh get the ribbons from?" Sean questions as he turns to Aiden who looks like he wants the ground to eat him. Josh dances with ribbons as Elijah continues to sing and playing the piano.

Klaus bites Mikael and tries to drive his hand into his chest. Florence mumbles something and Klaus is out cold. Aiden watches the free show after coming to terms with Josh ribbon dancing. Aurora carefully discards the bottle of potion she recreated. Her uncle Elijah told her of the events that took place he was well into his cups. They watch Elijah gleefully singing 'A thousand Miles'.

"Oh!" Davina yelps causing everyone to turn to her. A sheepish smile crawls on her lips as she waves them off. The party resumes. Cami jumps onto Klaus' back distracting him when he comes too. The night ends with Elijah's face meeting the piano keys; thanks to Klaus getting annoyed by his older brother. Josh is hog tied and tucked under the piano. The rest of the family enjoying the backup cake.

* * *

 _ **there you have it! I hope you enjoyed. it may not of been as funny as before but it after all is a renewal and they are a bit paranoid due to the last time. but non the less i hope you enjoyed. let me know what you thought. -Jasz**_


End file.
